Lost Wings
by InnerChild73
Summary: Raised with a hunter but left for something 'normal', Emily is brought back into the life when things start happening of a supernatural flavor. She just wanted to be normal but she thinks that it may not be so bad, being in the hunting life; that is if she can help her family through the dark times of Cain and Evil while trying to keep herself together at the same time.
1. Back in the Life

**This is my first Supernatural fanfic and I'm so excited. Please tell me what you think!So I've decided I didn't like how this story was set up so I did some editing for it. The chapters are not going to be quiet as large. I hope you all find these edits good and I hope you enjoy! Please leave me comments!  
**

* * *

Everyone says that college is the best part of life. I have to say it's actually really boring compared to what my life had been since I was eleven till I was old enough to go to college. It was my choice however. I wanted to try being myself, who I wanted to be so here I was. Stuck in a college Biology class going over cells with adults that barely remember anything from high school.

My classmates rushed out of the classroom the second class was up. I rolled my eyes as I casually put my things in my bag. A few of the books in my bag had nothing to do with any of my classes and if someone found them they would find me strange.

The walk back to my room was busy as I tried not to run into other students or be run over by campus workers in their campus trucks. Walking through the grass was my best bet but the grass only lasted so long.

"Hey Gemini!"

With a sigh I turned to the young man who yelled. It was Josh. He was one of the few people that I made friends with here at school. He knew I like to read about weird things and that didn't seem to bother him. Why he called me Gemini I had no idea but it was what it was.

"Hey Josh," I said.

Josh grinned, "So how was class?"

"Same old same old. How about you?"

"Boring as always," he said.

"So I need some help with a project for class. I'm doing some photo shots at this abandoned barn just outside of town and I was wondering if you would be my model," josh asked as we started walking towards my place.

Abandoned places don't sit well with me on how I grew up the last few years and sometimes just mentioning a place that's abandoned would bring up memories. Good and bad.

"Sorry Josh I can't. I've got a bunch of stuff to do," I said.

He frowned and a strange look came over his face before he put on a smile.

"That's okay. Hope you don't get too busy doing that stuff. Have some fun okay?" he said.

I nodded my head and waved him off before entering my building. It was full of the other students being loud and watching a Harry Potter movie. From the sound of the character's voices it was one of the earlier movies. I hadn't seen them before so I wouldn't be able to tell you exactly with one.

I unlocked my room and sighed when I noticed my roommate had apparently left for the break already even though it was Thursday. Not that I really minded I just didn't understand why one would skip class like that. They just had to wait one day but whatever. I tossed my bag next to my desk and sat down at it to begin the wonderful process of homework.

I only got two hours into it before I fell asleep. Now I like to think of myself as normal but for the past week or so, I have had this dream over and over and over again. It starts out with just flashing lights, then I start to see if face. First I see dirty blond hair and striking green eyes. That face flashes at me a few times then it changes. The eyes turn black like a demons and their face crumples. I just keep seeing this man's face change over and over again. Lately I have seen a strange scar flash in between face changes. The scar looked red and irritated. It is in a strange shape and appears to be on their arm. The last two times I have had this dream I can see someone in the background. The flashes are too fast and the person is too blurry for me to tell who it is.

When I finally wake up and finish all my work it's 10:47pm. I was leaving the vanity area after brushing my teeth when my room door flew open. Josh charged in right behind the flying door. I jumped and scrambled away from the Josh in surprise only to watch with growing horror as the he seemed to hit an invisible wall. The Josh growled and cursed profusely for a second.

"Come on Gemini, let me out of this," he said lowly.

I swallowed thickly when I glanced up and saw he was under my 'Look Up' cat poster on the ceiling that I had painted a Devil's Trap on the back of.

"N-no," I said praying I was wrong.

Josh's eyes flashed black, "Wrong choice."

I wasn't wrong. Josh was being possessed… by a demon.


	2. Demon Jumped

I didn't have time to really debate what I was going to do when two more men came in. They growled when they saw Josh trapped and all three men's eyes went black. I was so screwed.

"Walk around me and get her you useless whelps!" Josh ordered.

The other two nodded and charged me. I turned and ran into my room. All the hunting items I was forced to have were in my car. The shorter demon managed to get himself caught in a trap I drew on another poster I had on the ceiling. The problem? I only had the two and there were three. The last demon grabbed my arm and tossed me into the wall facing the door. I landed hard on my right hand. The demon leaned down to pick me up and toss me again when I swung my legs and kicked him to the side.

I scrambled backwards as the demon picked himself up growling. He stalked over to me only to howl in frustration when he couldn't move. I watched him for a second confused before I realized he was in the devil's trap I had drawn in lemon juice a couple weeks ago when I was board. I knew that since I didn't have any weapons I need to exorcise the demons but I couldn't remember it all and I knew from experience that I couldn't pronounce it right to save my life when I was scared.

So I call the one person I know who can help me with this. My phone had fallen to the ground in the struggle so it took me a second to find it. Once I could find it I hit speed dial. The phone rang three times before they picked it up.

"So umm you know the exorcism to exorcise demons by heart still right?"

There was a pause.

"Of course. Why?"

"Do you mind helping a friend out and exorcising a few demons here?" I replied. I heard my best friend sigh. She sounded really tired which made me worry but right now I had more pressing matters to worry about.

She spouted off the exercizum perfectly. I quickly put the phone and speaker and watch the demons escape from their meat suits. Before they left they howled and cursed saying that they would be back and I would pay for what I did.

"You good?"

I nodded my head even though she can see me do it.

"Yes it worked thank you."

She hung up on me before anything else could be said. I finally let out a breath as I relax from that adrenaline high. Before I could relax too much there was a flutter of what sounded like wings and this man wearing what looked like and oversized coat showed up in the middle of my room. I didn't take a chance to find out who he was or even what he was as I threw a potted plant at him. He fluttered away before the pot hit him so my plant hit the wall.

With a shake of my head I finally got off the floor to clean up this mess. The three men who had been possessed were finally coming too. The man I knew as Josh had really been a guy named Frank who had been to college already a few years ago. I help them up and told them where they were and how to get back home. None of a men really seem to question why are they were at a campus.

Once I made sure they would get home safely, I went back to my room to clean up the mess, well the physical mess that was left behind. I vacuumed up the dirt for my plant and cleaned up the few things that got tossed to the floor in the scuffle between me and the third demon. I wondered why those demons came after me because I had never hunted the supernatural, I had only researched how. I shook my head. There wasn't really much I could do about it right now other than hope that was the end of it.


	3. Following the Dust

Even though it was just me I decided I wasn't gonna stay my room for the night. I grabbed my pillow and a couple blankets and decided to sleep in my car. Now I know you're wondering why I would sleep in a car, but let me tell you that my car is not only gorgeous but it's also very safe… well safer than my room at the moment. My car is a stunning dark blue 1967 two door Malibu. Now I know it looks like a giant gas guzzler but I managed to make a few improvements so it actually does pretty well on gas mileage. Since it was an older model it had a nice large back seat and was quite comfortable compared to some of the floors I have slept on.

I made sure the car was locked and the alarm was on before I curled up in the back seat. It felt like I had just closed my eyes when my phone alarm went off. With a grown I woke myself up so I can get dressed for that day. Once I got to my room I started to feel some of the injuries I sustained from the tussle last night. A few bruises and my thumb hurt like I sprained it.

My first class was hard as it hurt to take notes but luckily the guy sitting in front of me was really nice and said he would e-mail me his notes. After that I decided it wasn't even worth going to my next class since I took lots of notes in that class. Instead I headed to Wal-Mart to get a brace for my thumb.

As I was walking to my car I noticed a man watching everyone. When I wasn't looking directly at him he was looking at me which made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I made sure not to draw attention as I went to my car. He followed me to the parking lot and watched me get in the car.

I noticed his eyes flash red, a crossroads demon red. I quickly started my car and drove off. As soon as I was a ways away I called my hunting friend again.

She didn't pick up this time. I caught a glimpse of the demon my rearview mirror. I decided not to take any chances and headed for our designated safe place. Our safe place was an abandoned barn in Nebraska that was covered in protection symbols and recently added banishing symbols. It was an hour and half drive from campus so it would take leave it to get there. I made a quick pit stop at my room to gather my belongings and at the gas station to fill up. I shot my professors a quick email explaining that I would be gone for a few days before hitting the road.

I was exhausted and ready for some Advil by the time I reach the barn. I drove my car into the barn after I open the doors and enclose the doors behind me; I was not in a leave my car out for the savages. I got my strange 'thing' with my car from my friend who I was currently calling for the fifth time. She still wasn't answering which were starting to worry me but then again I knew she would call when she could. She was the best hunter I knew. After the seventh phone call I finally just left her message.

"Sandman" was all I left.

Sandman was my code word to her saying I was either in trouble or in serious need of her help. If there is ever a time she needed me her code word was impala. I never understood why it was in impala but I really don't question it, it was her code word after all.

I leaned my head back against the headrest. I was tired, confused and had so many questions my head was starting to hurt. I close my eyes to try and get my head to stop pounding and before I knew it I was asleep. However I didn't sleep, I dreamed.

Dirty blond hair. Smiling green eyes. Tan skin. Green eyes. Black eyes. Snarl. Dripping blood. Raised red scar. Black eyes and sharp teeth. Bone. Teeth and bone. Bone, teeth and blood. Black eyes and jawbone dripping blood. Raised scar. Green eyes to black eyes. Fuzzy sight of someone holding green-black eyes. Serrated jawbone and black eyes.

I jerked awake. I furiously rubbed my eyes. Apparently I can't dream about anything but this nightmare. I didn't recognize Mr. Green eyes but I knew that he was someone important. If only I could figure out who this man. I checked the clock that I had installed in the car. It read 9:35 PM. With a sigh I laid my head on a steering wheel. My phone started buzzing making me jump. I quickly grabbed my phone to check the ID. It was Lulu.

"Emmy! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" she started right off the bat. I smiled was relief.

"I'm fine but I do have a problem. I've got some black eyes that tried to jump me and a red eyes stalking me," I said. I heard her sigh of relief to the fact I wasn't seriously injured or dying.

"Okay I'll be there in 4 hours," she said.

"M'kay."

I could almost see her smile at my response.

"Stay where you are and don't open any of the doors unless you hear from me."

She hung up before I could give her a response but that was starting to be normal, at least the last few times I talk to her. I turn on my radio but kept the music low just in case and settle in for a long four hours.

I must've fallen asleep again because when I open my eyes it was dark and I can hear a car outside the barn. I quickly turn my music off to see if I could recognize the car. It took me a minute before I sighed in relief and I recognize the rumble of the car. It was Lulu's mustang, I would recognize the purr of that engine anywhere since I grew up with it for a few years. I stayed in my car though just to be safe.

"Bob's my uncle and all that jazz," I heard her yell sarcastically through the doors.

With that I jumped out of my car and rushed to open the doors. There standing in her worn blue jeans and a faded AC/DC tee shirt, was in my best friend practically my sister, Lulu. She gave me a strained smile but still hugged me anyway. I hugged her the the best I could since it kind of hurt the pressure on my right hand.

We pulled away from each other this as she can look at me and I can look at her to check for injuries of course. She frowned when she noticed my brace and a few bruises on my arms that were visible. I gave her a smile to show her I was fine. She gave me a disbelieving look but let it drop for now.

"Come on I got us a place to stay. It's a couple hours from here but it's got some nice rooms and a nice large garage for our cars," she said. I nodded my head in understanding. She helped me get my car out of the barn and then we were on our way too wherever we were going. As a safety precaution she had us keep an open phone call.


	4. Meeting the Hunters

I was glad I got a couple hours of sleep since the drive was long and boring. The destination though was worth it. It was well hidden but the 'bunker' was awesome. I loved the vintage look and the fact that it was in the middle of nowhere surrounded by nature more or less. Lulu took us into where the garage was and parked our cars. I glanced over an admired the black 1967 impala and that Lulu parked to right next to. I notice she barely even looked at the car as she got out which surprise me but the look on her face told me not to question it right now.

I followed close behind her as we walked through the door that led inside. She opened the door and invited me inside. The bunker was huge and vintage and just awesome. Lulu seemed to slump when we entered. I looked around at all the rooms we were passing and when we reached the large room that had a table to one side and tons of books on the other I paused to take it all in.

The deeper we had got in the bunker however, the clearer I could hear a man cursing. I turned to look at Lulu questionally when I caught sight of a huge man.

"Did you manage to get him?" my friend asked the Gigantor. The man turned and looked at her.

"Yeah, he's in the back room. I've been curing him with my blood since we got back. Luckily Crowley was willing to help, he distracted Dean enough so that I could dump Holy Water on him and the cuff him. Who's this?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Aaa who are you and who is Dean?" I asked. Well I asked Lulu the last part and not Mr. Tall pants.

"This is Sam, and Dean is my husband," Lulu explained blushing. My jaw went slack for a second. I held up my hand before either one could say anything.

"Wait you mean to tell me that my best friend/sister got married and she didn't tell me! But she told Mr. Green Giant!" I exclaimed. Mr. Tall apparently didn't like my nickname.

"My name is Sam, not Green Giant!" he yelled frustrated and walked away. I tilted my head as I watched him leave. That was not what I was expecting but okay. I turned to Lulu.

"So since I didn't get to see your husband before or even at the wedding, can I see him now?" I asked.

"Yeah about that…" she started only to be interrupted by another man yelling from another room. I noticed Lulu cringe at the yell and by the way she seemed to be stalling, she didn't want me to meet him. I didn't understand why though? I mean we mostly grew up together and it's not like I would say anything if it was some guy who was just a civilian or a hunter. Didn't matter to me.

Mr. Giant, Sam, ran by again to shut the other man up. That was what I thought at least when the yelling stopped.

"This is Emily by the way Sam!" Lulu yelled at him. Then she turned back to me.

"We are kind of dealing with something at the moment with Dean, let's just say, he's not himself right now. But you will get to meet him," she told me. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Like what? You know I could possibly help right? I haven't forgotten anything Bobby taught me or what me and Bobby researched," I said before she could distract me.

"Unless you know or picked up anything about The Mark of Cain, I doubt it. Sam and I have been dealing with it for over a year now and nothing has come up with how to get rid of it," she said. I tilted head at her as I tried to recall if I had heard or seen anything about this mark. Before I could get far, Sam was back.

"Hey. I know it's not the best time right now, but Dean wants to see you," he said. Lulu shook her head with slight fear I caught flash across her face and the only reason I caught it was because I knew her enough.

"Alright if it helps," she said walking away. I had planned on following her but the look she gave me clearly told me not to. I sighed and let her go before turning to the Giant next to me.

"Alright Mr. Long Green, do you have any coffee?" I asked with a smirk.

I usually wasn't like this but with all that had happened, I felt like I was in the okay to be so. Sam gave me a glare at the nickname but seemed too exhausted to fight me on it more than dirty looks. He led me to the kitchen where they had some luke warm coffee. It was kind of gross but it had caffeine. The two of us sat down at the table. Sam held his head in his hands as I studied him over the coffee cup.

"So you wanna fill me in on how my best friend met this Dean fellow?" I asked. Sam looked up at me.

"First he is my brother and second, they met at Bobby's," he said. I stared at him for a second.

"Wait you mean Bobby Singer?"

Now it was Sam's turn to stare at me.

"Yes?"

I shook my head in disbelief. She must have met him either when I was on a trip or after I left for school. Before I could answer Sam's unasked question on how I knew Bobby, we heard Lulu scream. We jumped out of our seats and rushed to see what was going on. Sam blocked me mostly and got into the room before I did and proceed to push me back a ways. I glared at his back before going in after him. Sam had grabbed Lulu and was pulling her out of there but I had caught a glimpse of this Dean fellow and I froze, rooted to the spot.

My eyes widened with fright. This was the man, the green eyes turn black eyes man that had been plaguing my dreams. The flashes rushed through me as I stayed staring at this man tied to a chair. I vaguely heard Sam speak but I was able to hear what Lulu said,

"No, Sam it's not. That's not Dean anymore. I don't even know if 'curing' him with your blood will even work! We never got to finish it on Crowley!"

I could hear her words but I just couldn't move. My body was frozen as my mind repeated the dreams. Green to black, teeth, blood, bone, black. I could hear them both now, their words penetrated through the flood of images.

"It's worth a shot to get my brother back! I don't care for the risks!" Sam yelled back.

"You never do! Either of you, that's your thing, you die. Dean sells his soul. Doing whatever it takes is going to be the death of you both! I mean I love you guys, but if this is what is in the package deal of being a Winchester count me out," Lulu stressed out.

I knew Lulu and I knew what she was saying right now she didn't really mean but I didn't blame her right now. I would totally be talking to her right now if i could but it was like this man had broken the damn in my brain that held onto those nightmares. I heard Lulu leave and I tried to speak but my mouth wouldn't move. I couldn't even open my eyes after they closed at the onslaught of images. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Emily? Emily? Come on," he said.

Sam gently grabbed my left wrist and physically led me away. I felt my body move with him but I wasn't moving on my own. Sam sat me down on what felt like a couch. I could feel his body heat as he took my face in his hands.

"Emily…. Emily?" He said quietly but encouragingly. I managed to open my eyes. I could see his worry and I wanted to reassure him that I was fine but nothing came out.

"Hey come on, it's okay. Come back," he continued.

I knew that. Really I did. I also knew now was not the time to be doing this. Lulu needed me and here I was having an episode. I felt my hand twitch. Right Lulu, I needed to get to Lulu and help her. I tried to focus on that but it was hard with, even with my eyes open, the dreams kept flashing.

Blood, bone, black, green to black, river of blood. It wasn't stopping and I couldn't hold in my whimper of frustration. I wanted… no needed it to stop!

"Emmy..?"


	5. Soul Survivor

"HEY! Emily? HELLO?!" I heard Lulu say. Something waved in front of my face forcing me to blink. I heard her and focused on that before something else from the past decided to slip through into these nightmares as well.

"Maybe try snapping a few times too," Sam pitched. I could picture Lulu's expression at that.

"Not helping," she said. I managed a tiny smile which made me punch a fist in the air in my head. I forced myself to take a deep breath like Lulu had had me do before a long, long time ago.

"..." I tried. Frustrated I closed my eyes and breathed again. I hear a snap.

"Hey if you can hear me, come back, I need you."

That was it! That was the push I needed. The dreams abruptly stopped and I gasped, taking in a huge breath of air. I blinked and looked at the two in front of me. I gave Lulu a strained smile in response to the smile she had.

"What was that?" she asked.

I didn't respond at first. What was I supposed to tell her? Hey by the way, I've been having dreams of your husband going dark for a couple weeks now, still friends? Oh and by the way my childhood issues are back? Yeah that would go over well. I still had to tell her though or she would kick my ass if I didn't and she found out later.

"Ummm…. I've been having these dreams…."

"Dreams of…? Probably better than mine seeing as you know what I've been dealing with lately," she said. She sat down on the floor next to me. I looked at her with a what was probably a guilty expression.

"Aaa… your husband going dark side?" I whispered, not really wanting to tell her.

"Oh good, so the I'm not the only one. I'M NOT CRAZY!" was her response.

"No, you are. Just even more so now than before," Sam snickered. I looked back and forth between the two. One at Lulu for not freaking out about my dreams and two that Sam just said that to Lulu and he hadn't gotten a fist-sandwich. Lulu caught my facial expression.

"This is the normal banter between us. Don't worry," she said. I gave her an incredulous look. It was never good when she told me not to worry in that kind of tone or even that kind of sentence.

"Ooooh okay?" I said. I was happy that she was comfortable with her brother-in-law but really? Why had I not heard of these guys before?

"So… umm… I have a question about Dean and you don't have to answer it but…"

I looked down at my hands I had folded in my lap. This was weird and really I didn't know how Lulu was alright with all this.

"Shoot," Sam said.

I swallowed.

"Aaa does he have this weird scar on his arm? Like it kind of looks like a jawbone?" I asked.

"That would be The Mark of Cain," Sam said. I tilted my head. That was The Mark? Huh. Well it seems like these two were swamped.

"Okay so what is first? The Mark or Black Eyes?" I asked trying to cheer them up.

"The Mark was first, after Dean was killed by Metatron he was awoken as a Knight of Hell, thus the black eyes," Lulu explained. I gave her a look that clearly said that was not what I meant.

"Okay first, that was not what I meant and second, what is the game plan?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Lulu asked.

"My first question was which end were we going to take on first, the Mark or the eyes and the second is still the same question really," I sassed.

"Well The Mark turned Dean into a Demon, so guess we'll have to to 'cure' him, which is what Sam has been doing every hour on the hour- it supposedly 'cures' demons. We've actually been trying to get rid of The Mark for awhile now, but when we get Dean back that's the next step," Lulu explained. I took in all that she just said. At least it was a plan but I was curious on how you 'cured' a demon.

"How do you cure him?" I asked.

"We have to give him pure human blood every hour on the hour and there are eight doses, then there is a spell we have to say and some more blood," she explained. I scrunched my face as I ran that through the new information.

"Does it have to be the same person's blood each time? 'Cause that would be a lot of blood Sam's losing," I said. Lulu nodded her head.

"Yes it has to be the same person's or it won't work," she said. I nodded my head.

"Okay so would you mind if I stay with you? I mean I don't exactly want to go back with a Red Eyes stalking me and I could help you guys research."

"No, we wouldn't mind. There's plenty of room here. And we could use all the help we can get," Sam said.

I gave them both smiles.

"Thanks. Do you mind if I wander around and find a room?" I asked.

"Go right ahead. I need to go give Dean his fourth dose anyway," Sam said.

I stood up and nodded. I decided to just wander until I found a room that worked for me. I hadn't wandered around long when I heard what sounded like a demolition going on in the bunker and some of the lights flickered off. I follow the sound to its source and when I found it, I had to blink a few times. Dean had a hammer and was hammering down a door and through the hole he had in the door, I could see Sam and Lulu backing away from the door and Dean. Well… this was a new development.

"Dude really? A hammer?" I said before my brain caught up to what I was saying. Dean turned around to me and decided to chase me. Nope not going to happen. I darted into one of the closets in the hallway and watched Dean go by with a very angry look on his face.

"COME ON GUYS, I'M TIRED OF PLAYING, LET'S HAVE A BEER AND TALK ABOUT IT!" he yelled. Well that was different. I was definitely going to have a talk with Lulu about her choice in guys and their grammar. Once he went by I snuck around so I was just a couple feet behind Lulu and Sam.

"Well, look at you Sammy. Do it, it's all you," Dean sneered. Sam had a blade to Dean's throat and Lulu was behind him looking at Dean sadly.

There was a flash and very faint flutter of wings and the man with the oversized-coat appeared behind Dean and restrained him.

"It's over Dean," the man said.

I noticed his eyes glow bright blue as he held Dean as they took Dean back to the room and tied him back up so they could finish the treatments. Once he was good I came up and stood slightly behind and beside Lulu. I glared at the oversized-coat man.

"You!" I said with a glare and pointed at the man, "You dodged my potted plant!"

"I'm an Angel of the Lord, I can do what I want," the man said. I glared at him.

"You couldn't just wait until it hit you to leave?" The man gave me a funny look and then walked away.

Rude.

I watched Sam finish the treatments then stepped so I was behind him. After a moment, Dean looked up at us with black eyes and then with a blink, they went to green. Sam splashed Holy Water in Dean's face and nothing happened other than he blinked at the water in his face. He looked around at us all and then stopped on Lulu.

"You look worried Fellas," Dean said. Sam looked over at Lulu and 'Angel Coat' before saying,

"Welcome back Dean."

Dean looked down at his bound hands then Lulu was running to him and hugging him. She untied him and he hugged her back. I stood on my tippy toes and looked over Sam's shoulder at the couple. Seeing them hug, I stepped to the other side of Sam, away from 'Angel Coat' and smiled at the two.

"Hey, nice to see you not being crazy and coming after us with a hammer," I said waving at them with my braced hand. He looked at me confused before looking at Lulu for an explanation as to who I was.

"Umm.. this is my friend Emily, we grew up together at Bobby's. I can't believe you don't know each other," Lulu said. I rolled my eyes.

"You do remember that I didn't go and kill anything right? So why would we know each other?" I asked.

"Pff… I don't know. The research part? Come on, you can't tell me you've never heard of the Winchesters? Not too long ago they were on the news for mass killing people. But don't worry it wasn't them, it was the leviathans," Lulu laughed awkwardly.

I just blinked at her for a second.

"So this is Sam and Dean Winchester? The boys Bobby called Idjits like every time they called?" I asked calmly.

"Yeah, this is them," she snickered as we walked to the library and sat at the table.

"Soooo… I still don't know you guys other than what Bobby told me and I think i may have had a couple conversations over the phone but that's it. They were never by when I was with Bobby," I said.

Lulu just shrugged and followed Dean when he left the what I believe was their room. I made sure to glare at 'Angel Coat' before leaving and finding my own room finally. It wasn't very big but it felt homey. The walls were a nice soft blue and the bed looked comfortable, well to my standards at least. The room was full of bookcases and had a nice large desk that would be awesome to work on.

My belongings were still in my car but looking around the room, everything would fit and then some. A smile came across my face as I stood in the room. Even with all the crap that came with having a life as a hunter or even with a hunter, I felt like this was home. It must have to be being around Lulu. She was the only family I had and now it seems like she expanded the family by two.

I left the room and made my way back to the library/table area so I could tell someone that I had chosen a room. I heard Dean and who I believe was 'Angel Coat' talking.

"I tried to kill them Cas! Along with one of my wife's friends," Dean yelled.

"Dean. You two have been through so much. Look, you're brothers, and you love Lulu. It'd take a lot more than trying to kill them with a hammer to make them want to walk away," Angel Coat said.

"You realize how screwed up our lives are that that even makes sense?" Dean asked with sarcasm that made my grin. I was starting to like Dean.

"Hey, maybe you should um… take some time before you get back to work. Allow yourself to heal. It's, uh… I don't know. The timing might be right. Heaven and Hell- they seem reasonably back in order. It's quiet out there," Mr. Angel Coat said.

Huh, it appears Lulu and her boys have been busy since I was in school. I noticed Lulu and Sam return and decided it was time to show myself and chew out Angel Coat since I couldn't properly when he walked away.

"You know, this place is actually kind a cool," I said. I turned and leveled Angel Coat with a death glare.

"And you! You are a piece of work! You don't just go 'popping' into someone's room where they had just got rid of demons and THEN go and dodge their potted plant they throw at you!"I said letting my emotions come out.

"Pot? What? Where, I want some," Lulu said. She set the food on the table as Sam set the drinks down. I turned and glared at her as well.

"No, you can not have pot nor is there any," I said unhappily. I folded my arms across my chest for emphasis on how unhappy I was at the moment.

"Okay, give credit, I only heard like half of what you said. Besides I have food," she said. I huffed at her. I gave Angel Coat another glare before turning on my heel, grabbed an orange and stalked back to my room and closed it loudly. I didn't slam it per say but I closed it very loudly.


	6. Paper Moon Part 1

I was fuming. Stupid Angel Coat was getting on my nerves. He just… he was an arrogant, stuck up ass, male who couldn't bring himself to see that he made a mistake. I sighed and slumped on my bed. I really liked it here, I did but there was something about Angel Coat that didn't sit right. It may have to do with the fact that he has showed up and each time he has, he has not introduced himself or even said anything to me really other than he was an 'Angel of the Lord' and I can't say that I believe him on that.

I started to peel the orange I grabbed. Things had just been crazy lately. I think that if I just had some cool time to get to know Lulu's new family, it would be perfect but as of right now, I knew like nothing other than what Bobby told me. It is only from what Bobby told me that I haven't interrogated Dean yet. I mean that is what you are supposed to do to your friend/sister's husband right? Other than I'm pretty sure that the interrogation usually happens when they are dating and not when they are married but how can I complain?

I vehemently threw the last of the orange peel at the door. A second later, my door opened revealing Angel Coat. I glared at him. He just tilted his head at me.

"I apologize if I have somehow offended you. I did not mean to do anything of the sort. Now, Heaven calls," he said before poofing away.

I just stared at the spot he had been standing at. That was his version of an apology? I shook my head and started to eat my orange. With Angel Coat gone, I decided it would be good for me to socialize with my new family. I found them all sitting at the table digging into what Lulu and Sam brought back.

"Hey, sorry about walking away earlier," I said looking down at my slightly shifting feet.

"Don't worry about it, did you get settled somewhat?" Lulu asked. I shrugged because I was settled mostly.

"Yeah I found a room. Thank you all again for letting me stay here," I said.

"We've got more than enough room, just help us with food in the kitchen and crap. We're kind a bad at that, more now than ever before," Sam said chuckling. I gave Sam a warm smile.

"Sure, I can cook and help you guys research if you like," I suggested.

In all honesty, I missed doing research. Yeah knowing my best friend was doing a dangerous job and my research could either keep her alive or kill her but I missed learning all that knowledge about the supernatural. I really hoped they would let me.

"Sounds like a plan," they all agreed.

I couldn't help the large grin I gave at that. We dug in and ate dinner. I just listened to the three of them make small talk and smiled into my food. They were like a family and I was really happy for Lulu. She had found her home sweet home while still hunting. I had thought that if you hunted you couldn't have this but now that I can see it first hand and with my best friend for that matter, it just made it all that more possible. I told them goodnight and went to my room to get some sleep.

I slept surprisingly well. If I was honest with myself, I hadn't slept that well since the last time I stayed over at Bobby's. I got myself up and ready for the day. Nothing special just some jeans and a tee shirt that had a horse on it that was colored like the American Flag.

I yawned as I entered the kitchen. A small smile danced across my face when I saw the coffee maker was on. I saw Sam sitting at the table eating some sort of health bar while he was on his laptop. I shook my head at him, not that he noticed. I rummaged through the cabinets and found some bread and started toast. I also found some eggs that were still good and set them to boil. I couldn't help myself and started humming as I cooked. It had been way too long since I felt comfortable and safe enough to hum.

We had plenty of bread for everyone to have toast for their egg-salad sandwiches and I put the eggs on at just the right time so that I had just finished all the toast when the eggs were done. It didn't take long to mash up the eggs and have breakfast ready. I had no idea when Lulu and Dean were going to be up so I put their breakfast in the microwave to keep it warm. I walked over and startled Sam when I placed his breakfast on his laptop. He looked up at me confused and I just smiled in return.

"You'll like it I promise," I said.

Sam just gave me a look which I ignored. I sat down next to him and opened the newspaper. I watched Sam out of the corner of my eyes as he picked up his sandwich and took a bite. I wish I had a camera for the expression on his face. He looked over at me like he was surprised I could make something like that but I decided to take pity on him and pretend to not notice.

I frowned however as I came across something that looked like a case.

"Hey Sam, look at this," I said scooting closer to him to show him the article. Sam read over it and then looked up at me.

"Looks like I had better call Dean and Lulu," he said. I nodded my head. The phone rang twice before Lulu answered.

"Hey Sammy. What's up?" Lulu asked.

"So Emily found us a case in Washington," Sam started. I jumped up and tried to wrestle the phone from Sam before he could tell them anything else. He never let go so I was resorted to yelling.

"And that is all you guys get until you both get your butts back here and eat breakfast!"

"Ugh… Fine you butt," Lulu responded. I couldn't help but grin.

"Now get your lazy butts here!" I yelled before snapping Sam's phone shut. He gave me an astonished look, like it was surprising that I dared do that. I just gave him a smile and shrugged.

"Come on, you know they would just jump in the car and drive off without telling us. Well Lulu would, I don't know about Dean but yeah they definitely wouldn't stop for breakfast."

I decided to finish reading the newspaper while I waited for the other two to return. We both knew when they arrived when we heard the couple's laughter. I grinned stupidly at the couple when they entered the kitchen and Lulu was laughing like crazy.

"I put your guys' breakfast in the microwave to keep it warm. Now get to it so Tall Green here can tell you about the case," I said cheekily, knowing Sam would dislike the nickname.

"Okay," Lulu said. She was still laughing when she retrieved their plates. I couldn't help but glance at both their faces when they bit into their sandwiches.

"Oh. My. God. This is good," Dean said. I blushed at the compliment but gave him a thankful smile.

"Thank you," I said. Lulu smacked Dean and I couldn't help but giggle at his face.

"What?" He complained.

"You know what I mean, Asshat." I couldn't contain my laughter then. I laughed out loud and almost fell out of my chair.

"That is awesome! I'm gonna use that from now on! Asshat!" I still couldn't contain my laughter at the scene. It was great and almost normal. Almost.

"Cas likes to use Assbutt, but Asshat is better in my opinion," Lulu said. She cleaned up their plates before returning to hear about the case.

"So in Durham, Washington there have been some 'animal' murders. The thing is, only the hearts are missing," I said.

"Easy, werewolf. Silver bullets, we got this," Dean said.

"Awesome! Let's go!" I said excited. I jumped out of my chair only for Lulu to stop me.

"Ah, no. You've never hunted in your life," she pointed out.

"Ah, come on Lulu. Dean said it would be easy! I promise to stay out of the way! You won't even know I'm there!"

She just rolled her eyes, "Dean says a lot of things will be 'easy' then we end up coming home and giving ourselves stitches."

I pouted.

"What then? Am I just supposed to stay here? And do what?!"

"Exactly. And when/if we run into something that's more, we have you as backup," she continued. I folded my arms across my chest and pouted some more.

"That's so not fair," I remarked unhappily. Dean and Sam looked back and forth between us like the two of us were nuts but stayed out of it. I hadn't decided if I liked that or not.

"DON'T LOOK AT US LIKE THAT, THIS IS WHAT YOU TWO DO, YOU'RE JUST NOT USED TO SOMEONE ELSE DOING IT," Lulu said sassily. I snickered at the boys' expressions to Lulu. It was great, probably the only good thing that came out of that conversation.

" Pff, whatever," Sam said back with equal sass. He even waved his hand at her. I snickered again. This was great!

Dean looked at us like we were idiots before leaving to pack I assumed. Lulu smacked Sam and followed her husband. I turned to Sam and laughed. He had a kicked puppy slash bitch face and it was just great. I pulled out my phone and snapped a picture before he could do anything about it. He exclaimed and reached for my phone but I was up and away before he could get it.

I smiled as I walked back to my room. This was fun, having a family again. Speaking of family, I was not going to just sit here while said family went into something dangerous. How would I know if something bad happened to them? So I came up with a plan to go with them without Lulu finding out. I grinned as a plan started to form.

I waited until they were loading the car to put my plan into action. Lulu probably thought I was in my room pouting since she said I couldn't go and that was good if my plan was going to work. Dean wasn't around and Sam was loading the trunk. He tossed the bags in and then looked at his phone when it buzzed. Bingo.

I quietly slipped over and like a ninja, got into the trunk without alerting Sam that I had. He distractedly closed the trunk and I could hear him walk away. Part one complete now I just had to wait and make sure the other two didn't have to get in the trunk until they were in Washington.

The ride was kind of bumpy and each bump had some dust falling on me. You never know how dusty a trunk is until you lay in it while someone drives if over some bumps. I entertained myself with all the do-dads and other things that were in the trunk. I could also slightly hear rock music which helped. That went on for a couple hours before I fell asleep. I jerked awake when I felt the car stop. I quickly check the time and figured that we were far enough from the bunker that they couldn't take me back. I could hear them getting out and walking back towards the trunk. I wondered who would notice me first. Probably Lulu.

The trunk opened and I smiled up at the boys. They looked at each other,

"Look who we have here."

"Hey boys, you know, it's actually kind of dusty in here. We should vacuum it out," I remarked.

Lulu came rushing out of the car. I grinned at her as she crossed her arms. She was not happy but I could tell that she knew there was nothing she could do about it. She helped me out and threw the boys their bags that I knew from being nosy held some sort of uniform. She was silent as the boys went and changed. I knew better than to try and talk to her when she went quiet like that so I just let her be.

The boys came out with Dean first and Sam following. Honestly, they both looked good. Not that I was going to say that, I mean with one of them being my best friend's husband and I didn't know them enough to tell them that.

"Wow, look at my hot man," Lulu said, not being subtle at all. I was use to it and I really didn't care 'cause I had to agree. I did however snort as Sam fussed over his uniform.

"Looks like Green Giant has a uniform, now he can legally make us eat our greens." I was returned with bitchface # 12.

"Good?" Dean asked Lulu when he got closer.

"Hell yeah, I forgot how good you looked in it. You should cover as a Game Warden more often," Lulu said fixing one of his buttons.

"I look that good huh?" I heard Dean say. I rolled my eyes at them. If they started to undo buttons I was going to scream 'My eyes! My eyes!' and run out of the room.

"Now where? You two take the station, and I go find us a motel or…?" Lulu asked looking between the two. That action caused me to grin. Before these two, Lulu would have just gone off and done something without asking or saying anything to anyone.

"You two could hang around the station while we question, it is Emily's first hunt anyway, she's gotta learn the ropes and what we do," Sam said. I gave Sam a grin and whooped until I thought over what he just said.

"WAIT! YOU ARE STICKING ME IN THE CAR!"

Lulu ignored me, "Alright, sounds like a plan."

When we arrived at the station, Dean parked and went over the plan. The first time I even heard there was a plan.

"So Sam and I will head in, you guys wait for a bit then come in and listen in on the conversation," he said. Lulu nodded her head. I smiled. So they were not leaving me in the car like a pet dog!

"So we'll just look at the like the bulletin board like concerned citizens until they're done," Lulu explained. I nodded my head. That was a lot better than hanging out in the car or at the bunker.

"M'kay."

We watched the boys leave. When Lulu couldn't see Dean anymore she turned her attention to the clock. I casually watched people until she touched my shoulder to say we could head in. I followed silently behind her. This police station was set up similar to the only one I have ever been in which was many years ago. We found the bulletin board and looked over it. Usually I purposely ignored these boards when I had been on my own.

Everything seemed normal except one posting, it was a list of animal killings were only the hearts were missing. It was just like the murders only instead of people it was animals. I was going to mention it to Lulu but the boys were back and leaving. I looked back and made sure to memorize everything on the posting before turning and following Lulu out.

When we slipped into the car, the boys told us what they learned.

"So we got a potential witness, the town drunk," Sam said. I raised my eyebrows but Lulu didn't even react.

"Then it looks like we've got somewhere to be," she said.


	7. Paper Moon Part 2

I settled into the backseat as Dean drove us to the bar that the witness frequents. This was going to be so much fun, not. The bar was older and looked like the kind of place sleezy people went, or those who didn't have a lot of money and wanted something cheap. Lulu and me were going to play some darts and eavesdrop while the boys talked to the witness. I hadn't played in a long time and before long, Lulu was kicking my butt by a ways but it was a cover so we really didn't care. Well I didn't, I don't know about her but I figured she was being professional about it.

"Hey Babes."

Me and Lulu turned our heads and noticed two men walking up to us. We could clearly tell they were drunk. Drunk 1 went and moved into Lulu's personal space and Drunk 2 did the same to me.

"Dude back off," Lulu said. Drunk 1 wasn't deterred.

"Ah come on. You're both hot and we're both ready to get it on," drunk 1 replied. Lulu put her ringed finger in his face.

"I'm taken Asshole."

Drunk 1 just laughed.

"Aaw come on Baby, we could have so much fun."

Drunk two leaned into my face causing me to lean back. He had horrible breath. I pushed him away but it just made him more eager.

"Get off," I said pushing him away again.

He just pushed in closer and grabbed roughly onto my left arm. I struggled but couldn't get his grip off. He moved in closer and blocked my view of Lulu. he leaned in and breathed heavily in my ear. It was disgusting and sadly, even with him drunk, I couldn't get him off me without causing a huge scene which would not help the case at all. I started to struggle more but all it did was cause him to grip my arm harder.

I felt a warm arm slip around my waist and pull me back against a strong chest. With a quick glance, I saw it was Sam. He pulled me close and literally towered over the guy. He forcefully removed the guys death grip from my arm and leaned in close to the drunk.

"I would suggest you go home. No one is going to go home with your ugly drunk ass," Sam said using his his enormous height to show he could and would do damage to this guy if he didn't listen.

The drunk took a step back but kept eyeing me. I wrapped my arms around Sam's waist and stuck to him like glue. That had been way too similar to an event that had happened a year ago that I was not ready to deal with hence me sticking to my giant protector like a leech. I leaned my head so it touched his chest as I tried to hide. Sam moved so he was between me and the drunk. The drunk glared but moved off back to his seat. We turned back to Lulu and Dean to see Dean deck the first drunk in the jaw, knocking him out.

Dean then turned and check Lulu over to make sure she was alright. Sam gently turned me around and looked me over as well. He frowned when he noticed the red marks on my arm when the guy had gripped me. I could tell they were going to bruise. I didn't meet Sam's gaze, instead I moved back into his warmth needing the reassurance. I felt Sam squeeze my waist gently to reassure me but I knew it would take leaving this bar to start relaxing again.

"Please tell me you have something," I heard Lulu say.

"Yeah we got a location to check out," Dean said.

With that, we walked out of the bar. Dean wrapped an arm around Lulu and gave the man on the floor a glare as they walked past. I didn't let Sam go until we reached the Impala. I gave him a thankful squeeze before slipping into the backseat. I curled in on myself once I was buckled up. Dean put Lulu in shotgun as I got in. The boys gave each other a look I couldn't decipher before getting in as well.

Sam slipped in next to me. He buckled up as well before reaching around and pulling me toward him. I didn't fight him and leaned into his offered warmth and safety. I saw Dean entwin his fingers with Lulu's and smiled softly at the sight. I soaked up all I could as Dean drove us to the location they got which turned out to be an old barn. I felt much better by the time Dean parked the Impala.

"Pff… of course it's a freaking barn, why couldn't it have been Kmart?" Lulu said sarcastically.

Sam got out and I followed him out the side he got out. He was studying the barn with precision. I looked at it too but wasn't making any conclusions about it. I had been in quite a few barns and knew each one was different.

Sam, Dean and Lulu grabbed their pistols with the silver bullets out of the trunk. Dean grabbed an extra one, loaded it and handed it to me. I looked at the pistol and the gave him a confused look.

"Why are you giving me a gun?" I asked.

"Just in case, you never know with werewolves. It could be a rogue or a pack," he said. I shook my head. Alright then.

We split up, me with Sam and Lulu with Dean. Those two went through the front and we went through the back. If it wasn't dark and we weren't on a hunt, I would love to walk through the barn and look at all the equipment that looked old from what I could tell from when the flashlight ran over it. We were halfway through the barn when we heard someone running. We glanced at each other before heading towards the sound.

Out of nowhere, something or more accurately someone slammed into me. The force of it threw me into Sam's chest. I squeaked at the sudden hit and my gun slipped from my hands. Sam quickly grabbed onto the person and moved me out from between them. I scooped up the gun but didn't bother aiming or anything. Sam was just kind of staring at the person. It was a woman(girl?) with short blond hair and Sam seemed to recognize her. Dean and Lulu came running up from the same direction as the blonde. Dean caught Sam's expression too.

"Dude what?" Dean asked. Sam spun the girl around causing Dean and Lulu to match Sam's expression, they recognized her.

"Kate?" Lulu asked in disbelief. I stayed quiet as I watched them.

I guess to be on the safe side, Sam knocked the girl, Kate, out. Together, the three of them tied her up so she her arms were above her head. I moved a wooden box over and sat on it while we waited for Kate to wake up. It was about 20 minutes before she started to come too. I was swinging my legs back and forth and studying the gun Dean had given me in the light. I accidentally figured out how to take it apart part way and then proceed to look at the piece and how they fit curiously.

"I know who you guys are."

"Congratulations," Dean remarked with I now figured was his normal sarcasm.

"And I thought that after that thing at the school, you let me go?"

"Yeah that was before you started dropping bodies," Sam said.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Yeah the guy at the bar saw you go all Wolverine, so here we are," Dean remarked.

"You said you weren't going to kill people, what changed?" Lulu asked.

"I guess things changed, being what I am," Kate said.

I tilted my head at her now. Something wasn't right. Her tone shifted just then. She had been confused when they accused her of killing people and now she had this false determination to egg on the hunters. Something was up, we were missing something.

Then it clicked. She wasn't the one killing people but she knew who was. The question that then came to mind first was why? Why was she protecting this person?

"Who else is here in town with you?" I asked seeing the others pause.

"What do you mean? I'm alone," Kate said. I shook my head.

"No, you didn't understand what the boys were talking about when they accused you of killing people and then all of a sudden you started to claim the killings. So, who else is with you?" I pushed. She ignored me. Instead she looked at Sam and Dean.

"Whatever you're going to do to me, just do it," she said trying to push the boys into action.

Now that had me thinking. There were only a few reasons why someone would go through dying in their place. Dean held up his gun to shoot and before I could stop him, Lulu did and pulled them over to the side by me.

"She's hiding something, I don't think it's her killing people," Lulu whispered. Dean's phone rang and I pipped up.

"I think she is the cause for all those animals that were found without hearts."

Lulu nodded and then Dean was back.

"It wasn't her, unless she's got a doppelganger or something. The Sheriff found another body across town, blood's still warm too," he said. Just then Kate got loose from her bindings and ran.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled as she went out the back door. Well that sucked. We hadn't gotten the answers we needed. We walked back to the Impala and Lulu pulled out a phone that I didn't recognize.

"That Kate's?" Sam asked.

"Yep, let's see who she was talking to," Lulu said as she redialed the last call. The call didn't last long before she snapped the phone shut.

"Lincoln Motel."

"Alright then," Dean said. And with that, we all hopped into the Impala. You would think I would be excited that we were finally hunting but honestly, I wasn't. The three of them knew this girl and I could see now that this hunt was not going to end pretty, one way or the other.

I have officially decided motels are creepy. It was morning and even with the light it still gave me the creeps. The four of us were slightly spread out as we scoped the motel. Dean and Lulu were up front and were talking. I didn't want to intrude so I fell back some more than I already was. Sam had been beside me but now was in front of me as he didn't notice me fall behind a bit. I guess he didn't worry because he could still hear me… maybe.

I had noticed Lulu hadn't slept well last night and neither had Sam. They were worried about Dean and how this hunt may affect him while he has The Mark. Honestly I was worried too but for now there was really nothing I could do. Dean didn't really know me other than I was Lulu's friend and would probably ignore me if I said anything.

Sam got tired of wandering around and went to the lobby to see if the receptionist had seen Kate. I stayed back and watched as I leaned against the wall with my arms folded. Dean and Lulu stood in front of me just a couple paces. Sam came over after a bit.

"So she rolled in after about 3 or just before sunup," he said.

"She alone?" Dean asked.

Sam noddd when we all noticed movement and noticed a blond girl leaving a room just down the hall. Sam and Dean took off trailing her, Lulu and I following behind. The blond led us to a park and of course, from there things went downhill. They learned that it was Kate's sister that was dropping people. That finally answered who she was covering for and protecting. After a brief argument that was cut short by some joggers(why would one jog in sweatpants? They looked ridiculous) we reconvened at a diner with Kate, who Dean hadn't let out of his sight since the park.

The conversation at the diner didn't start out well either. Kate reached behind her and pulled out a knife which in turn had Dean reaching for his gun. If this wasn't such a dangerous situation I would have rolled my eyes at him. Apparently she had a knife that if she went off the deep end, she could take care of herself. Dean didn't believe she could do it even if she had it on her at all times and said she would now. I could see his point though. Who knows what she would be thinking if( I'm being optimistic and not saying when) she did go off the deep end that she would kill herself or if she would just continue killing.

I shook myself internally and focused back on the conversation. Kate was saying how she had turned her sister to save her and then how she started to lose her. Dean tore at her as she kept trying to defend her sister and said that if it really came down to it, she would 'take care of it'. I got lost when Dean asked if she really knew what that entailed and she responded with "Why don't you ask Brian?". Yeah no I was lost but figured that whoever that was, used to be close with Kate and then jumped into the deep end of the pool and she killed him to save people. Well that was what I hypothesized.

After that, Dean got me really curious when he said that there was a 'cure' for werewolves. I thought Bobby had told me that these two had tried the supposed 'cure' and it didn't work? Had they found a different one that did work? 'Cause I remember researching that with Bobby. When Kate heard that, she agreed to lead us to where her sister was. I frowned in thought as I followed everyone out to the Impala. I was really curious now to find out if they had found a cure.

"Dude, what are you doing? There is no cure," Sam said. Well that was a bummer it would have been cool if there really was one.

"Sure there is," Dean said. I caught a glimpse of silver and mirrored Sam's frown of disapproval, "Kate and Tasha are monsters, last time I checked, that's what we hunted," he continued. I looked over at Lulu and gave her a look asking if this was how Dean normally acted. She shook her head no. That was worrisome but again, nothing I could do.

"How can you blame Kate for fighting for her sister? We do it all the time, I believe that's our main fault now," Sam remarked.

"Yeah and after all and Lulu have done, I still have The Mark." Now I really just felt out of place.

"We'll figure this out, Dean. We always do. And we've got more help," Lulu said to reassure him and gestured to me as the 'more help'.

With that I got in the car before I felt even more awkward than I already was. I got in the back seat and buckled in. Dang was I tired and we still had to take care of Tasha. Dean got in the driver's seat as Lulu and Kate sat up front with him. Sam slipped in the back with me. He noticed me trying to sleep with me head back against the seat. He gently pulled me to him so I was more comfortable and I was thankful, he was warm and I trusted him. Before I knew it, I was out.


	8. Paper Moon Part 3

I woke to Sam moving. We were at some cabin and I realized this must have been where Tasha was. I rubbed my eyes to see Dean cuff Kate to the steering wheel. She cried and pleaded for us to not do this, to take it out on her and not her sister. None of us listened. With a quick plan, we decided that Dean and Sam would go in first with me and Lulu being back up. Dean tossed me a gun again, and I barely caught it. I didn't see how he kept seeing it as a good idea to give me a gun. It was hard enough holding my phone with my brace and he wanted me to hold a gun too? Dang was this guy either nuts or way misinformed about my 'talents'.

Dean and Sam left to get Tasha. When it started to be longer and longer, me and Lulu headed in. The place felt funny to me when we entered it, like… I don't know exactly, it just felt weird. We trekked through the cabin until we could hear who we believed was Tasha,

"Well… Sammy?"

Me and Lulu rushed in to help only found two other men there too. One was standing over Dean who was on his knees holding his head. The other was quick to charge us. We were both able to dodge that charge but I wasn't quite fast enough as he used werewolf speed on the turn-around and caught me. He tripped me and before I could blink, had me up against the wall with his hand around my throat. I grabbed at his hand and pulled but it was no use. 'Well this was just a great way to go about a hunt' I thought sarcastically. I saw Tasha had Lulu and was straddling her on the bed she had previously been sitting on. Yeah, this hunt was going well.

"Oh lookie here, we got some fresh meat," Tasha said.

She grinned at us and I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine when she turned and looked over her shoulder at me. Kate burst in the room then and just stared for a second.

"Tasha… what is going on? Who are those guys?" she asked her sister. Tasha grinned at her sister, "Oh I turned them. They are our new family."

Kate shook her head as she took in the scene.

"Tasha, you don't have to do this-" Kate started. Tasha cut her off, "Oh yes I do. I'm tired of being walked over and ordered around. Now you have a choice, either join my pack or leave."

Kate looked at her shocked.

"I don't want to lose you. I love you," Kate said with tears building up in her eyes. Tasha grinned.

"Good, now prove to me that you are true. Tear out her heart," Tasha said gesturing to Lulu. I struggled at that only to have the were push me up the wall and tighten his hold on my throat.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Dean yelled trying to get up only to have the other were push him back down. Sam didn't know what to do if the look on his face was anything to go by. Kate shook her head.

"No Tasha, you know I don't kill people," she said. Tasha shrugged.

"That's alright. I believe you will not betray me. Me and the boys will just have a quick snack here and then we can get on with our new and improved lives," she said. My mind raced as I tried to figure out how to get us out of here.

Then Kate surprised us all and killed Tasha herself, giving the boys enough distraction to help. Dean jumped with a spin and shoved a silver knife into the werewolf's heart behind him. Sam fired at the one holding me and got a headshot that sprayed blood all over me. He double tapped with a shot to the heart. I dropped with the body, gulping down as much oxygen as I could.

I coughed and sputtered as I drank in oxygen through my hurt throat. I didn't dare open my eyes until the blood was off my face, one of the lectures I had about blood pathogens blaring in my head even with the danger that was around me. I heard a couple more shots go off and a window shatter, then I heard Dean rushing to Lulu.

I heard someone come to me but I still hadn't opened my eyes and I was still breathing hard. Yes I was a weird paranoid freak, I admit it but still!

"Hey, you okay?" I heard Lulu ask me as she helped me up. I still kept my eyes closed.

"Blood… blood… blood carries diseases…" I whispered, trying to convey to her that the blood needed to be off my face. After a second I felt something on my face that started to clean the blood off. I waited patiently for Lulu to get it all off and tell me when it was just to be safe.

"There. Better?" She asked. I blinked my brown eyes open and saw her chocolate brown ones. I gave her a tiny reassuring smile.

"Better, I… a… kept thinking about a blood pathogen lecture we had at school," I said blushing a little and glancing away.

"I don't want to hear about blood pathogens. Creeps me out," she joked. I cracked a grin at that.

"You sure? They're actually really interesting," I said.

"Yep. Positive," she popped her 'p' on yep which made me grin some more even with all that had just happened like three minutes ago.

"Kay. You're missing out though," I teased.

Yep still not quite over what just happened. In other words we all just about died. This part was going to take some time getting used to, I could tell. We headed outside. I stuck close to Lulu as I noticed before we left that Kate was not one of the bodies that had been left in that room. The boys debated about going after Kate but after Sam pointed out that she killed her own sister, they wouldn't need to worry about her for now.

Sleep was definitely fighting to claim me as we made it to the Impala. I barely managed to get in, buckled and feel someone (Sam if the size said anything) slide in next to me. Lulu must be up front with Dean. If she was as tired as I was, she was probably going to fall asleep leaning against him. With the knowledge that the monsters were taken care of and that we were all safe, I relaxed. Sam's body heat lulled me to surrender to sleep.


	9. There's No One Like Family Part 1

I blinked my eyes open. It took me a minute to figure out where I was. I was in my room at the bunker. Someone must have carried me in from the car when we arrived. I found my phone on the nightstand. I swiped the screen and saw it was just past nine in the morning. Guess it was time to get up and do something for breakfast. First though, I needed to change.

I slipped out of bed and looked at myself in the mirror. There was a nasty, ugly bruise around my neck from the werewolf last night. Looks like I was going to be wearing a turtleneck today. The bruises I had from the demons were now a disgusting yellow- green color and there were deep purple bruises from the drunken ass. I sighed at the sight of me. It looked like I went a few rounds with the devil and lost.

I knew from last time that there was nothing in the kitchen. I was going to have to go to the store. I carefully pulled on a hoodie I got from Glacier National Park that managed to cover all my bruises. I slipped into some dark jeans and my blue tennis shoes and headed to the kitchen. I didn't see anyone around and up so I left them a note on the counter saying I would be back and I was getting food. I snagged my car keys and headed out.

I smiled as I slipped into my car. With Bobby and Lulu's help, I rebuilt my beauty here and he ran like a charm. It was actually fun and now it was like my memory bank, he held my memories so I wouldn't forget them. I quickly looked up the closest store before driving off. The store was a more local store which worked for me.

I got us food that would last a really long time and some perishables. I filled a cart up before heading to check out. As the lady was checking me out I noticed a familiar face. It was that dang red-eyed demon from before. Luckily it looked like he was following this other lady and hadn't noticed me. I was quick to load the car and get out of there without drawing attention to myself. Once I was out of town and there was no one in sight, I let out a relieved breath.

I relaxed and enjoyed the view on the drive back to the bunker. I was already thinking about what I was going to make for breakfast because I was craving an omelet so that was what I was going to make. Which was going to make Sam happy cause they were going to be healthy but very good omelets. I pulled into the garage and parked next to Lulu's Mustang. If there was time, and I really hoped there was, I was going to give my car a go over.

It took me a couple trips to bring everything in but I was good with that. Putting things away was relaxing, surprisingly. I left out my omelet things and once everything else was put away and I had the coffee maker turned on, I started on breakfast. I hummed happily as I got everything warmed up. I chopped up the veggies and cracked eggs with practiced ease. I always made omelets for Bobby(and Lulu when she was there) when I visited from school. I tossed in my even cut veggies and started to hum 'She likes Rock n' Roll' by AC/DC.

"Smells damn good," Lulu said as she sat down at the counter. I turned and saw she and Sam had come into the kitchen roused by the smell of food most likely.

"Where's Mr. Lovey Dovey?" I asked teasingly.

"Ah, he's a picky one. He doesn't wake unless it's to the smell of bacon," she said. I snorted. Of course.

"Alright then," I said.

I walked over to the fridge and pulled out some pre-cooked bacon I had picked up. I cut the strips into tiny pieces and then tossed the bacon bits in the cooking omelets. I smiled to myself as the smell of bacon began to permeate the air.

"Where's the pie?" Dean asked. I turned around and gave him a scandalized look.

"No pie, it's bacon you smell hun," Lulu said laughing. I gave Dean a slightly hurt puppy look before turning back the omelets.

"Yeah, that's what I meant. Wow I am just out of it."

I rolled my eyes and kept my back to him. By the time Dean joined us, the omelets were just about done so I was ready to serve quickly. I served Sam and Lulu their plates and then held Dean's in my hand without actually giving it to him. I studied him for a second before deciding to just give the man the omelet. He could go get his own dang pie later if he didn't like it. I served myself some and left the extra omelets on the stove to stay warm before sitting down to eat with the rest of them.

"I can honestly say, I missed these," Lulu said. I blushed happily.

"Thanks, I didn't make them while I was in school and this is the first time in a long time I have made them," I said.

"Well, they're still amazing," she said.

I smiled lovingly at her. I only really cooked for Bobby and Lulu so when they praised it, it made me feel like I could do something right and after last night… I needed to be able to do something right for a change.

"So boys, what's on the agenda for today?" she continued.

"You. Me. And Baby. Since there's a nice dent in her hood," Dean said, causing Lulu to turn a shade of red.

"And I guess I'll help Emily with some training," Sam said, "since we are on a break right?"

"YES!" Lulu said shushing Dean before he could protest. He gave her a disappointed look before she dragged him off to go fix Baby.

I sighed as I finished eating and put the extra omelets in the fridge for later. Yeah I was in serious need of training again. I mean the left over marks from just this last hunt alone prove that. Not that anyone had noticed them as far as I knew, my hoodie was doing a good job of hiding them.

I turned and just about ran right into Sam.

"Thank you for breakfast, it was good," he said. I felt my cheeks pink a touch at the praise.

"Yeah well I got to pay you back somehow. Now let's get going," I said slipping past him.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before leading me to the training room. He stood there for a bit trying to decided whether to take me to the shooting range or further in the room. He glanced at my still braced hand and turned away from the shooting range. Instead he led me to a mat they had laid down on the floor. I stood there waiting for him to say what we were going to do.

"Okay, so let's get you going on self defense and hand-to-hand."

I shrugged my shoulders in acceptance and turned my back to him. Not long after we got started. Holy crap was Sam strong and dang could he reach with those long arms. I found though, I made up for all that with agility. I didn't know how long we trained but after a while we took a break to re-hydrate. It was hot now so I removed my hoodie and took a big gulp of water from the bottle Sam offered me. I hadn't realized my mistake until Sam froze and stared at my bruises. I cringed internally. This was going to be bad.

Sam reached up and gently touched the bruise on my neck. I swallowed. I watched his eyes trace the bruises until they came back up to my face.

"I'm sorry I froze last night. That should have never happened and if I had just been thinking clearly and acted appropriately, this would have never happened to you," he said quietly. I looked up at him quizzically. I mean yeah he could have done something but I could also see where he had been overwhelmed.

I shook my head, "No Sam, that was not your fault. That was the werewolf's fault and if anything, it was mine for not getting away quicker and fighting the guy off."

"I saw you fight the werewolf Emily. You fought back and it's not your fault you were caught. It was your first hunt and werewolves are generally faster than normal people."

I looked at Sam in wonder. He knew me for a total of what? Four? Five days? And here he was, training me and caring about me in a way I had only been cared for by Lulu and Bobby. The Winchester boys sure were mysteries. I gave him a soft smile.

"Okay and now I'm gunna do better, right?" I asked. Sam smiled.

"Yeah."

"Good. Now what do you say about coming with me and helping me make some lunch?" I asked picking up my hoodie. Sam nodded his head and followed me to the kitchen.

I tossed my hoodie on one of the chairs in the library and went to get stuff out to make sandwiches. Thankfully, Sam washed his hands without being asked as I washed mine. Then we made lunch. It was nice to be able to make a meal with someone, even if it was just sandwiches. We made enough for everyone before putting them on plates. We each took two plates and went to the garage in search for the married couple.

We found the two sitting in the fixed Impala. I paused for a second to take in the sight. I could see such love in Lulu's eyes and I was so happy for her. She found something many people looked for but never did find. With that, we walked over to the Impala and I knocked on the window to get their attention since they were trading gum apparently.

They broke apart and I gave them both knowing smiles, seeing Lulu's red and puffy lip. I gestured for them to get out so we could give them lunch. I sure wasn't going to clean up their mess if they ate in the car. I stepped back to stand by Sam as we watched them get out. I continued to smile as they came over.

"Here," I said, "we made some lunch."

I handed Lulu a plate and Sam handed Dean one.

I moved over to my car and jumped on the hood to sit. Once I was comfortable I watched everyone contently as I ate my sandwich. I was halfway done when I realized that I hadn't put my hoodie back on and most of my bruises were actually pretty visible. I just hoped that if/when Lulu saw them, she wouldn't completely pull me from hunting with them. I was just new that was all and I really just wanted to make sure they were safe.

"Now what do we do?" Lulu asked. I perked up.

"What if we chill and watch some movies or something? I mean, I know being hunters we got to go and save people but what if today, we just… be slightly normal? Even if being normal is technically not possible and kind of scary when you think about what normal means," I rambled. Yeah great job Emmy, that was just beautifully fluent.

"I like that idea actually. I know Netflix has updated their movies. How about a Disney binge?" Lulu said excitedly. Dean looked over at her,

"Again? Really?"

"Hellz yeah," she said.

I grinned at her response. I took everyone's plate from them as Lulu ran inside excitedly. As I took care of the plates, Lulu popped some popcorn for us to munch on while we watched movies. It was nice to be able to do this with her and the boys who I was quickly starting to love as family.


	10. There's No One Like Family Part 2

"So I noticed your bruises," Lulu commented while she popped popcorn. I flinched and gently touched the one on my neck. Here we go, I braced myself for the inevitable. I stayed quiet as I waited for her to continue.

"And just so you know, it's completely normal."

I looked up at her shocked. That was not what I was expecting her to say.

"But…"

"No buts, I've accepted the fact you want to hunt and I'm cool with it," she said. I looked at her astonished. I was totally expecting more of a fight than that.

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Yep. Besides the fact, I'm glad to have another girl living with us," she said. The microwave went off when she finished.

We dumped the popcorn in a giant bowl and then headed off to the living room where the boys were. Dean was sitting in a bean bag like thing and Sam was on the couch. Lulu went and sat between Dean's legs and leaned back against his chest. I smiled at the sight as Dean wrapped an arm around her waist. I sat next to Sam so he wasn't alone on the couch. He smiled seeing he wasn't going to be the odd third wheel.

"We should watch Frozen," I said as I leaned back and made myself comfortable. Sam threw an arm up behind me and I rolled my eyes but enjoyed the slight warmth that emanated off the Green Giant.

"Okie dokie," Lulu said. Dean chuckled and I sent him a playful glare.

"What Deanie? Think you'll turn into a Dean-o popsicle?" I teased after the couple shared a whispered conversation, "Cause I'm sure the Green Giant over here will at least be a Sam-shi slushy."

Lulu laughed.

"Was she always like this?" Dean asked. She nodded and I pretended to be hurt and held my hands over my heart.

"You wound me!" I exclaimed with a grin.

Dean started the movie and we shut it…. Well… we tried at least. Halfway through the movie I leaned over and grabbed a huge hand of popcorn.

"Awe, I love Olaf! Can we have him?" Lulu asked Dean.

I snickered and then proceed to throw popcorn at Sam without looking at him. Each time I threw one he would startle, look at me and then look back at the movie when I didn't do anything. Then I would throw another one at him. Eventually he caught on and caught the popcorn I threw at him.

I smiled but knew my game was up with the Samsquach so I moved to a different target. Or… shall I say… different brother. I aimed carefully and threw popcorn at Dean now but made sure to look like it wasn't me when it hit him.

"Really?" Dean asked. I turned and gave him an innocent look.

"Really what?"

"I'm trying to watch a movie and you're distracting me!" Dean whined. I just gave him a smile.

"I have no idea what you're talking about but okay," I said innocently.

When he turned back to the movie I threw two more pieces at him. I threw the rest of my popcorn at him and couldn't help but smile as he tried to ignore the popcorn but fail as his jaw twitched. I left him alone once I ran out of popcorn. Instead, I picked up the few pieces on the couch from when I was throwing them at Sam and then proceeded to place them all over Sam's shoulders and arm.

We watched Tangled next and as we neared the end of the film, an idea popped into my head. I casually reached down and got a ton more popcorn but ate a bit of it at the boys' weirry looks. I made sure to get a hold of all the popcorn I had and once the credits started to roll I jumped up and dumped my load of popcorn right on Sam's head with most of the popcorn going in his hair.

"There, now you have flowers to go with your long, luscious, locks!" I said before jumping over the couch and running down the hall to my room laughing.

I stopped and caught my breath in my room. I grabbed my soft, warm grey blanket and wrapped myself up in it before walking back. Sam still had popcorn all over him and the married couple were chuckling still. I made sure I was completely wrapped up before plopping back down next to Sam.

Sam gave me a glare that had no real heat in it so I just smiled and shrugged at him as I snuggled down into my blanket cocoon. Sam rolled his eyes at me but smiled too. Cars was running and I settled in. I couldn't contain my laughter when they went 'cow/tractor tipping'. It was the best part and I just thought it was funny that city folk thought you could go out and tip over a cow. I always snorted and said 'good luck with that'.

I started to fall asleep when Lulu convinced us to watch The Vampire Diaries. I had to say I was actually really interested but I couldn't keep my eyes open. I even slide so I was cocooned and leaning against Sam. He didn't seem to mind as he gently moved so my head was in his lap and he set a hand on my shoulder. I tried to stay awake but evidently I lost the battle and my eyes closed. The thing though, it was the sleep where I was sleeping but was aware of everything going on, like I could still hear the episode going and feel Sam's warm hand on me.

I heard Lulu's favorite line "You want what everybody wants. You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, and adventure, and maybe even a little danger."

"And I have all that," I heard Lulu say.

I heard them change what they were watching and it took me a few episodes to figure out it was Arrow. I was slowly slipping into a deeper sleep but I was still aware for now. I must have slipped deeper because the next thing I knew, I heard Sam say "I got her" and then I felt two arms circle me and lift me up. I was tired enough not to wake myself and protest to being carried. He held me close to his chest as he walked. He tucked me into my bed which I snuggled into. He paused for a second over me, sharing heat before he left and I heard the door close. With that, I completely succumbed.

Red. Everything was red. Then there was blood and bone and death. Then white feathers stained by blood. More blood dripping down from above as fire licked it up from below like it was honey. Two rings melted together shook under strain, a rope frayed, and the light was drowned in blood and death. Blink. Blink. Red eyes. Blink. Blink. Sky blue eyes containing a blood red fire. Blink. Blink. Blood pooled and ran. Two figures, one old and one young, the younger pleaded and the older ignored in favor of violence. Blood fell from pristine blades and tainted the green land. The green faded to red. Blood move and twirled, creating. It lightened only to be forced from pure to be darkened by hate. Blood soaked hands…

I screamed as I woke up. My breathing was all over the place and I couldn't see anything even though I knew my eyes were open. Everything was black allowing my mind to see the red. I felt myself start to shake and shiver. My heart was racing. I wrapped my arms around myself but it didn't help with the dark surrounding me, increasing my panic and fear.

I couldn't do it. I couldn't do this. I needed to get out. I blindly got out of bed and walked myself to the living room. I could see a few outlines to the point I managed not to run into walls and I grabbed a garbage bag. It took a while but my using my hands, I cleaned up all the popcorn in there and tossed the bag.

I was still shaking and afraid so I went to the only place I could think of… I went to my car. I still couldn't see so I felt my way to it. I hadn't locked the car thankfully and I got in the backseat. I curled up into a tiny ball and shook. I closed my eyes as I couldn't see anything anyway and tried to sleep again. It alluded me for a long time before I stressed myself to the point my body made me sleep. I surrendered thankfully into nothing.

The revving of an engine forced me awake. I bolted upright with a sharp scream. My sight was crap which added to the fear of the roar that woke me. My heart was trying to pound right out of my chest and I began to hyperventilate without my sight and feeling alone. I heard Lulu's Mustang leave from beside my car.

I curled up into myself again with a whimper. 'Useless' 'pathetic' 'freak' bombarded me from my past and the feeling of being abandoned flooded my system. I couldn't control it. I clenched my eyes shut as I fought but it was slowly consuming me.


	11. There's No One Like Family Part 3

**Warning! This chapter is crazy. If you don't like crazy then just skip over this chapter. It's weird no lie. Seriously it's weird. You've all been warned. Enjoy!**

* * *

"What the Hell?!" I flinched at the words not recognizing who it was.

"What? You told me to take it." Another said.

"No, not you! It's Emily!" I whimpered at the sound of my name but refused to move or open my eyes in fear.

"EMILY!" I tried to curl in tighter. They were mad at me, whoever they were.

"Help me will you?" The first asked. I felt hands touch me and I completely froze other than the shivering that started.

"Emmy, it's me." They said. Now I was confused. They? They who?

"Dean…" They were Dean or was the other or had another showed up? I whimpered again.

"Okay, cut the crap Emily, you're freaking Lulu out." The other said. Lulu?

That name sounded familiar. I felt my muscles relax a bit at the name and my eyes weren't clenched as tight shut. I didn't understand what I was doing wrong though. Was I supposed to be doing something for them? I couldn't remember. All I remembered was the blood… so much blood.

"Sorry… sorry… sorry…" I managed to whisper to them. Maybe that would appease them?

"Sorry for what? Come on, let's go back to the bunker and make some coffee," the first one said.

I could do that. Right? With effort, I unloosened myself from my tight ball but couldn't seem to do much else. I whimpered again not wanting to make them mad at me again or upset them. I worked on opening my eyes but they refused to open so all that happened was my eyes moved under my eyelids. Finally with a burst of adrenaline fueled by fear, I managed to push myself up some.

I felt arms wrap around me. I managed not to flinch as whoever it was(Lulu I think?) got me out of the car. Once she had me standing I swayed some but managed to stay mostly upright.

"Sorry… sorry about all… all the blood…" I whispered to the person holding me.

"What blood silly?" They asked me. I was confused. Had I cleaned it up? No. It was all over the place, couldn't they see it?

"But… it's everywhere… I didn't mean to… 'm sorry…" I tried again.

"Go get Sammy," they said. Who was Sammy? Were they asking me to get him? I whimpered again in confusion and slipped, leaning more on the person carrying me.

"Dean, go get your brother, now." Oh. Was Sammy someone important? Was I supposed to do something for him? I was confused. Then a panic filled thought occurred, was Sammy the source of all the blood?

"Emmy, it's me Lulu, your sister. Come back to me, please?" They asked. My sister? I was supposed to do what sisters said but I didn't know where I had gone. I would try though.

"Kay… try…"

I focused on opening my eyes, maybe then I would be back. That seemed reasonable. They felt heavy but I tried. I got them part way a couple times and had to rest in between. I heard people coming up to us. I really wanted to do what my sister asked. I opened my eyes halfway and closed then tried one more time. There! I opened my eyes! Things were really blurry but I opened them!

I drooped a bit when nothing happened. I had opened my eyes, wasn't that good? That had been what Sis wanted right? Had I done it wrong? Or was I not suppose to open them with other people to see? I swallowed thickly and quietly whimpered, worried I had done something wrong.

"What is going on?" Sis asked. I tilted my head. I didn't know. Was I supposed to know? Were the other two blurry figures supposed to know?

"Okay, what did I miss?" A new person asked.

That must be the second blurry figure. I think. I didn't know. What I did know was that sisters were supposed to love and cherish each other and protect each other. So I moved closer to the figure I identified as Lulu. I wanted to latch on to her but wasn't sure if that would be alright so I settled for standing really close. They wrapped their arms around me in a hug and held on tight.

"Come back," they said into my ear. This felt safe, it felt loving. My vision cleared some and I could tell the two people behind Sis were guys and really tall and that we were in some sort of room.

I wrapped my arms around Sis's waist and held on tight. I didn't want to lose this feeling of safety and love that was so familiar to me. A tiny spark went off.

"Lulu?" I whispered. They hugged tighter.

"Yes, I'm here," she said. That filled me with joy and I clung to her. She was family. She would protect me.

"Don't see well," I told her. I knew you tell your family everything cause they needed to know to protect you.

"It's alright, Cas will be here soon," she said. I heard a flutter of wings and jumped, clinging to Lulu like my life line. There were now three people here I didn't know and scared me.

"Scared…" I whispered into Lulu's ear as I clung to her.

"It's okay, it's just Dean, Sam, and the guy who dodged your plant," she said. I looked up at her face even if I couldn't really see it.

"Dodged Steve?" I asked in a child's voice.

"Yeah." I shook my head against her shoulder.

"No, not nice man if he dodge Steve. Steve nice."

"We'll get you a new Steve, would that be okay?" She asked. I paused and thought about it. I could have a plant? I shyly nodded my head and then glanced around the room again.

"Not like here. Want to go home." I said, plastering myself to her side.

"This is home. We're safe here, I promise," She said reassuringly.

"Pinky promise?"

"Yes." I accepted that and relaxed but still felt uneasy. A stray thought passed through.

"Dean… Dean your best friend?" I asked.

"Dean's my husband," she replied. I frowned as I thought about that.

"Dean okay then." I said. If she liked him that much, he had to be nice.

"You threw popcorn at Sam last night. Do you remember?" She asked gently. I thought hard not wanting to disappoint. After a bit with no luck I shook my head then buried it in the crook of her shoulder upset. I didn't remember throwing popcorn at all.

"It's okay. Can you tell me what the last thing is that you do remember?" She asked.

I thought back and shivered.

"Blood, there was lots of blood. An' there was fire n' knives. Lots a' blood," I finally said.

"Sounds like a premonition to me," the newest stranger said. I pushed myself into Lulu more at his voice but didn't flinch or whimper. But, what was a premonition? I looked at Lulu expectantly.

"A premonition is future sight, meaning you can see things before they happen or to that degree." Hu?

"So not real yet?" I asked to clarify.

I didn't want them to be real. Another thought or actually memory filtered through. We were here and Lulu was next to me an' we were talking about dreams. I couldn't remember the conversation but I did remember that we were here and here was the bunker.

As I realized this, I remembered Dean and what he looked like. He was safe and loved Lulu so he was family. I blindly reached out to the figure behind Lulu who I could distinguish as Dean. I didn't know why but I really wanted, no needed touch from family. I caught ahold of his wrist and pulled him closer, sandwiching myself between them and stayed practically glued to Lulu. With his touch my vision got a little clearer. I blinked as it did.

"No, not yet anyway," she said. I nodded at this. At least it wasn't real now. I glanced up at Dean. He looked at me funny. I didn't know why but at least he wasn't mad. Then I looked at the tall man with floppy hair. He kind of looked like a puppy. I leaned in close so I could whisper in Lulu's ear.

"Why he look like a puppy?" I asked looking at the man, still holding on to Lulu and Dean tight. As I looked at him, I got a weird feeling of warmth. Like he was a heater I had used before but that was weird cause I didn't remember him but I seemed to remember his warmth.

"Because his face is weird like that," Dean said.

I couldn't help the small smile that came from that. A quick glance at the puppy-man showed he wasn't really mad but did have a funny face. He didn't seem too bad. Another memory filtered through. Puppy-man was looking at his phone as I snuck past him and into a car with a smile, like I was playing a game. When he found me he wasn't mad and actually had a slightly amused expression.

"Sammy puppy?" I asked.

That sounded right. Another memory; sitting in the back of a car, Dean and Lulu up front with hands intertwined, I was in the back and Sammy was next to me, warm and protective like a brother. I blinked at Sam as I remembered this but was still wary as I didn't see his face.

"Yes, might as well be," Lulu said. I hummed quietly.

"An' he…okay?" I asked. Puppies were nice and cuddly right? And then they became family when they grew up so he would be family too.

"Yes, Sammy wouldn't hurt you."

"M'kay." I said trusting her.

I watched wearily as Sammy walked closer. Still nervous, I squeezed Dean's wrist tighter and shifted a touch closer to Lulu. I also turned a bit so I was against Dean as well, he smelled like Lulu; like car and leather and safety. As Sam got closer, he held his hands up trying to show me he wasn't going to hurt me. That relaxed me a bit more and he continued.

"How about some coffee now?" He asked. I scrunched my nose.

"Kay… what about 'im?" I asked glancing over at the guy who was wearing a really big tan coat. We moved to the kitchen slowly seeing as I wasn't going to let Lulu or Dean go any time soon. Dean is probably have a fit right now, this is way chick-flicky. Hu? Where had that come from?

"Sugar? Honey? Anything in it?" Sam asked. I tilted my head as I thought.

"Sugar…" I whispered now, worried again but I didn't recede.

"Am I needed or…?" The other started. I didn't know why but something deep inside yelled 'no' and wanted him to stay.

"Don't go but… don't come close?" I tried conflicted.

The man nodded. Sam came over with cups that he handed us. I looked at my offered cup for a second. I didn't want to let go of either Dean or Lulu but I would have to if I wanted to hold the cup. Finally I decided to move Dean over and I sat between the two, staying sandwiched.

As I took the cup from Sam, our fingers touched and I paused. My vision cleared some more and Sam must have saw something as his eyes widened but didn't say anything.I took a sip and savored the taste. It was missing something but still good. As the warm liquid traveled down my throat I remembered a bit more.

"Went hunting, with you three… an' there were werewolves? An' we got cornered but we got out. People had been dyin' an' now they aren't cause we saved 'em." I stated quietly.

"Yup. That's what we do- Save people, hunt things, the family business," Dean said. I nodded my head. That made sense.

"Grew up with Bobby. Sam and Dean Idjit Winchesters," I turned to coat man.

"An' you?" I was more curious than afraid now. Having family around and having the body warmth from Lulu and Dean reassuring me, chased away most of the fear.

"I gripped and raised Dean from his perdition. From there I've been with the Winchesters," he replied. I tilted my head at him.

"Kay… but… you just 'poof' an' people don't just 'poof' or dodge Steve," I said wanting to understand.

"They do when they're Angels," Sam said slurping his coffee. I studied coat man then turned to look at Lulu, I could make out most of her face but many details were still blurry.

"Angels are real? But don't dey have wings?" I asked.

"Yes but you humans can't see them," the man said. I frowned.

"How come?" I asked. The man was slowly starting to look and feel less scary as he relaxed, I think.

"If you saw my true form, your eyes would no longer be intact," the man or angel said. Hu? That was interesting but there was a problem.

"Then how do we know you an angel?" I asked.

Instead of answering me, he walked over and touched my forehead with two fingers. I tried to move away but couldn't escape him. When he touched my skin I froze as it felt like he was shocking and burning me at the same time. My eyes widened as all I saw was white and the outline of dark wings before I closed my eyes. He removed his hand and I slumped into Lulu. Images were flashing through my head and the strange blanket feeling left, letting the rest of me return...


	12. There's No One Like Family Part 4

What the freak? What had happened to cause me to regress like that? The dream! I had had that horrible nightmare and then I slipped away when I was in my car. It had felt like something had taken over my emotions and then manipulated them into getting me to regrese. Oh no! Lulu! I totally freaked her out. I jerked my eyes open and looked at her.

"Lulu? Are you okay?" I asked seeing her worry in her eyes.

"Pff, me? Are you OK?" She said. I really looked at her but knew she wasn't going to tell me anything right now.

"I think so. I'm sorry, I don't know why I was like that." I looked away when I finished.

She already had so much to worry about with Dean and The Mark and here I was having some sort of major freak out which she didn't need like ever. I hadn't been with her for a week and I had caused her so much more stress. Maybe it was a bad idea for me to stay here with her. She needed to focus on Dean right now.

"Well you're back now, mind explaining why this is happening?" Dean asked. I turned to him.

"I don't know what's happening let alone why! You think if I did I would have let it get that bad?!" I asked upset he thought I would do that to Lulu.

"Ok, Dean. Don't start anything, not now. Why don't you make something to eat? I'm sure our blood sugars are low," Lulu said. I closed my eyes and sighed. I knew Dean was just upset that I had freaked Lulu out and he was just responding to it like he usually does, with some sort of violence.

"If I knew what was happening, I would tell you guys. I honestly just want whatever it is to stop. This isn't fun for me either." I said. I looked over at Angel Coat who was still here. I still didn't completely trust him but he did help. I gave him a thankful look but from his stoic face, I doubt he got my silent message.

"Thank you…. Angel Coat," I finally said seeing as I didn't know his name and I had to clarify so Dean didn't think the thank you was for him. Okay part of it was, he had let me hold his wrist while I had been weird.

I picked up my coffee again and looked into it. I went over everything from this morning. It was weird, I didn't immediately know anyone but I knew my name. Then there had been my whole sight thing which still made me shiver then pause. My eyesight had been blurry until I touched each person here. Lulu's presence once I recognized it, allowed ME to come through or at least a portion.

Then it was like when I had a grip on Dean, his presence was more like chipping away at the stupid wall while Lulu was seeping right through to me. While Sam's touch had been brief, he had taken a chunk out of the wall and it was like Dean honed in on that missing chunk and focused there. It was weird to think of them like in my head but that was the only way to describe it. Then the angel had touched me. It had felt like he lit a fire that burned the wall down like it had been cardboard.

It was strange but it felt important that I remember this and I didn't know why. I did know I would have to tell them what I did know about what had happened. I cringed internally, I really didn't want to revisit it and the whole 'premonition' thing I just hoped was way off because if I was suddenly getting them, we were all screwed.

The angel's demeanor softened a bit, "Castiel, my name is Castiel," he said. I gave him a tiny, soft smile.

"The angel of Thursday," I said. Castiel nodded. Sam turned to me.

"How do you know that?" He asked. I gave him a small smirk.

"The name Chuck Shurley mean anything to ya?" Lulu, Dean, and Sam looked at each other and then looked at me.

"I thought he stopped publishing," Sam said. I nodded my head.

"He did but I read the recent book where the readers are introduced to an angel named Castiel. I was bored and looked him up." I said with a shrug.

"You know Sam, we need to find every copy of those books and burn them." Dean remarked.

I smirked, "Too late now, they're all digital."

"Well hell, then we will just have to burn them and hack the servers and delete them," Lulu said sounding pissed. I could see her point, they had lived that crap. I had to chuckle at them though.

"You do realize that those books are never going to go away right? They're like bad songs you hear on the radio, they never go away."

Dean and Lulu groaned in unision. I chuckled at them.

"Our whole relationship isn't private… the whole world knows… and who knows what crazy fans have done with our 'characters'." I smiled at them.

"Actually…." I started but stopped to give them a knowing smile.

"What?" Dean asked. I grinned.

"It's pretty tame compared to Wincest, Wincestial, Destiel, and Sabriel, the ones with you two are quite decent."

"Oh well that's great, she's read it all," Dean said, shaking his head. I continued to grin at him.

"They got better too. There's Bean, and Desa, and many more. I even read a few Sastiel, Debriel, oh and some Denifer." I couldn't help but continue and watch Dean's face.

"Ok, I don't want to hear about Dean's exes and weird hook ups." I giggled at Dean's expression at that. "We need to do something productive, like…" Lulu trailed off. I knew where she had been headed with that. I knew from the look on her face she didn't want Dean hunting and there was little anyone could do to stop him. So I decided to try and help at least stall him.

"So… ah… why don't we umm… try and figure out why I went bat-shit crazy?" I offered.

Wow this really sucked and I so did not want to delve into my dream but if that was what it took to keep Dean sane and safe then so be it. Me and Sam could work on The Mark while he was distracted with whatever the freak I had going on. Two birds one stone maybe?

"It sounds like an angel problem to me, but Dean and I will do research on Precognition." I let out a relieved breath that Lulu caught on to what I was trying to do. I gave Sam a look that said we would deal with The Mark. He nodded in understanding and I turned to Castiel.

"So Mr. Big Angel, you got any ideas why I might be having premonitions?" I asked. Castiel tilted his head at me. It was cute.

"I do not have an idea why you are receiving them. I will endeavor to find out," he said and then he was gone. I gaped for a second before turning to the others.

"Is he always like that?" I asked.

"Pretty much," Sam said.

We split up with Dean and Lulu going to research on me as me and Sam went to the library in the bunker to see what we could find about The Mark. The search was long and mostly unhelpful. I found quite a few things about Cain and The Blade but most of it was useless or we already knew. It was a couple hours later when Lulu and Dean came in.

"Hey guys so I'm hungry and I want Panda, y'all in?" Lulu asked.

"Yes!" I said excitedly.

"Usual Sam?" She asked. He nodded.

"Usual for me too!" I said happily. She gave me a thumbs up. She then went over to Dean and started to pat his pockets. If I didn't know any better I would say she was feeling him up.

"I don't got 'em if you're looking for the keys to the Impala," Dean said as he handed her, her car keys.

"Pff, then I'll have to just go get them," she said taking off for their room. I couldn't contain my giggle as she slipped past Dean with the Impala's keys and left him at the bunker with me and Sam.

Lulu was back with grub about 20-30 minutes later. Dean went in the kitchen and helped her sort the food. I closed Sam's laptop I was using for research before going in to eat. I didn't want Dean to accidently see what I was looking up and want in. That could end really bad. We moved to the table to eat dinner.

"Thanks Lulu, you're the best!" I said as she handed me my container.

"You're welcome. Dean and I are going to the Netflix room, you guys good?" I nodded my head.

"Yep, have fun but if you're going to go above PG-14 put a sock on the door!" I yelled as they walked off.

"I believe the term is Netflix and Chill!" She yelled back. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever! Just watch yourself around Romeo there! I heard he's got a way with the ladies!" I retorted.

"I know, but I married him!"

"Doesn't mean I want to see that area of your marriage!"

"Trust me, half the time, neither do I!" She joked back.

I grinned. I was happy that we could do this even after the shit I somehow pulled this morning. It showed just how weird our lives were and a testament to how strong these three were. Me and Sam ate in silence as we continued to research. All our food was gone and we had been done for a little while when I stumbled across something interesting.

"Hey Sam, look at this," I said turning the laptop around for him to see.

I found a weird blog where the blogger was blogging about a supernatural story. The thing though, was most of the information they had was correct and really weird. The more recent updates, they had started talking about some sort of mark that invoked the wearer to do horrible things to those they loved.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Think this guy knows something about The Mark?"

I shrugged.

"Maybe. It's worth checking out though," I said. Sam nodded.

"Go grab anything we will need, I'll let Lulu know we're leaving."

I got up and went to the Netflix room. I found Dean and Lulu curled up together on the couch.

"Hey Lulu, can I borrow you for a second?" I asked. She got up and came over to me, leaving Dean on the couch.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I think I found a lead on The Mark. Me and Sam are going to check it out and I came to let you know we will be a couple hours maybe a day. We'll call you to let you know," I said.

"Ok, sounds good, be safe," she said. I gave her a hug.

"I will." I said before heading out.

Sam the weird-o decided we were going to take my car. I mean, I'm perfectly fine with that but really? I slipped into the driver's seat and once Sam was in and buckled, we were off. Sam gave me directions and kept me entertained by bits of knowledge they had gained since I last saw Lulu. The stuff they learned was awesome, especially the stuff about the angels. I had always thought angels were cool and knowing they were actually real, well that was just plain awesome. To a point at least since it seemed most angels were douchebags.

We arrived, thankfully, at a reasonable time and was able to convince the blogger to meet us at a cafe. We interrogated him and was bummed to find out that he knew nothing really. All the 'facts' he had been using in his blog he got from Chuck's books which pissed Sam off. I laughed silently at him but agreed that this was a waste of time.

"Hey, I'll meet you outside at the car," Sam said when the guy had left. I raised my eyebrow at him. He went pink and glanced at the men's restroom. I gave him a knowing look.

"You could've just said you needed to use the Lu. I'm not going to take offence. In fact, next time I'm gonna tell you I have to pee," I teased. Sam gave me a bitchface.

"Whatever."

I grinned at him. I gathered our things and then headed out. I unlocked my car and out our stuff in the back. I stood back up when someone grabbed me from behind. Training kicked in and I fought back just like I was taught. The man grunted but somehow managed to not let go. He put a rag to my face and started to drag me away. I dropped my keys in favor of using both hands to fight him off without breathing.

Eventually I couldn't hold my breath anymore and gulped for air. The rag smelled sweet and I knew right then and there I was screwed. CHLoroform. I didn't last long as the drug took effect. My eyes closed and the last thing I saw was my car, with the door open and the keys lying on the ground.

*Sam's POV*

I finished up in the restroom and walked out. Frustrated was what I was. This lead had been a bust. I was starting to get a little desperate to find something, anything about The Mark. The only things that had kept me sane was Dean didn't need to know, Lulu's determination, and now Emily's distractions while also being productive. Well mostly. The thing this morning was not good in anyway but she seemed to have bounced right back.

I stepped out into the parking lot. As I neared Emily's car, I noticed the driver's door open but no her. 'Hu? Maybe she was getting something from the back seat' I thought. That went flying out the window when I saw the car was empty. Worried I rushed over to the driver's side. There lying on the ground, were her car keys.

"Emily!" I yelled frantically searching the parking lot. Nothing. She wasn't here and she wasn't one to just vanish. Someone or something must have got her. I looked down and noticed what looked like scuff marks near the open door. She fought back. This was not good. I had to call in Dean and Lulu. Things had just gotten really bad.

*End Sam's POV*


	13. About a Child Part 1

Ugg.. my head was pounding. Stupid CHLoroform and its powerful drugging abilities. I froze when I remembered that. I've been abducted, great. I looked around me, I was in some sort of cage. Great, I've been abducted by some psycho with an animal fetish. In the cage to my right was another person. On closer inspection, I realized it was a teen.

"Hey you alright?" I asked moving towards them and paused as I heard myself. My voice was kind of high. I looked down at myself and squeaked in surprise. I was little! I took a deep breath to calm myself and studied myself again.

A pink, raised scar on my right hand told me I was in my ten-year old body. I had accidently hit a light bulb and when it broke, a piece of glace hit my hand and left a scar. The fact that the scar was raised said I was near the age when it happened since a couple months later the scar became a dip instead of a bump.

I moved toward the teen again, "Hey."

They sat up and looked at me.

"What's your name and do you know where we are?" I asked. They blinked at me.

"J.B. and I have no idea where we are." The teen replied. Well that was helpful. I checked my pockets and found them completely empty. This was just getting better and better.

"My name's Tina," I heard a teen girl say on the other side of J.B.

"I'm Emily," I said. The teen nodded while J.B. laid back down. Tina glared at the teen.

Before either could continue with the conversation the room door creaked open and a large man stepped through holding plates piled with food on them. He put a plate in each cage and then left. I eyed my plate suspiciously. I wasn't hungry and I wasn't going to eat what my abductors gave me. The other two didn't have such thoughts apparently as they dug right in.

I listened to them eat as I looked around the room. It was pretty much barren except for the cages. There were four cages in total and they were just barely big enough for me to stand up straight in. Ten minutes after the food was served, Tina collapsed and the man from before entered. He went straight to her cage and dragged her out. I man looked over her with a gruesome smile before throwing her over his shoulder and leaving the room.

I sat there in shock. This was going to be bad and as far as I knew, there was going to be no way for Sam to find me. There was nothing in my cage and J.B. was asleep again. He didn't seem to really care that he was in a cage. Honestly, he was starting to act like a pet. My eyes widened as I came to that thought. They were training us and getting rid of those that didn't work! Shit! I hoped I was wrong but luck like that was never on my side.

I figured it was a couple hours later when the door opened and the man from before was back. He had another teen thrown over his shoulder, this one a boy. He tossed the teen into the cage next to me before locking it and leaving. I moved over to their side of my cage and called out to them,

"Hey… hey… wake up… hey… please…"

They shifted at my voice so I kept going.

"Hey, come on… can you wake up please… I need you to wake up…"

They groaned and then they sat up. I let out a relieved breath.

"Hey," I said getting their attention. When they turned to face me however, my breath rushed out of me.

"Dean?" I asked hesitantly. The teen tilted his head at me and narrowed his eyes. He took in my appearance before realization started to set in.

"Emily?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"Why do you look like you're eight?" He asked me. I gave him a pouting look slash glare.

"Dude I'm ten and for the why, you got me. I can tell you though that we need to get out of here. Oh and don't eat the food they bring. It makes you fall asleep. Last time they took Tina and she hasn't been back."

Dean frowned as he thought this over. I could see his mind working as he tried to think of a way out of this and what we were up against. As he did, I realized they had put Dean in the cell that had a hole in the back. It wasn't big but I could tell the wood was weak. I moved closer to the cage wall and pointed to the weak section of wall.

"Dean, you can get out. The wall is really weak right there and there is even a small hole. You can get out and get us some help," I said. Dean looked at me stunned.

"I'm not going to leave you here Emily." I shook my head.

"We don't really have a choice. Just get out of here, get the others and get back here quick."

He must have been able to see the stubbornness in my eyes as he stopped fighting me on it. Oh I knew he would fight me again once he got a big enough hole but I couldn't let him. There was no way out of my cage but if he got out, at the very least he would be free.

The man was back with food. This time he had cake. He gave it to all of us and again I refused. However, Dean demolished his cake.

"Dumbass! I told you not to eat the food! Last time there was sedative in it." I scolded Dean. He just grinned at me with a mouth full of cake. I gave him a disgusted glare.

"Chill Emily, it's fine," he said.

"That's what you say now you caveman." I mumbled under my breath.

Dean finished up his cake and then got back to work on the took Dean about an hour and a half to get the hole big enough to fit him through. I saw him turn around to try and convince me to let him help me get him out but before he could, we heard someone coming. I hurriedly shook my head at him.

"No, hurry Dean. Get out of here before they catch you!" I said. He nodded and slipped out just as the door opened. The man was back and the second he saw Dean was gone, his face morphed into something hideous. He turned and glared at me and J.B.

"How did he get out?!" He demanded. J.B. pointed to me.

"She showed him the wall was weak and convinced him to break out," he said without remorse. He even sounded smug about it. I stared at him in wide-eyed shock before my door was being thrown open and I was being dragged out. I struggled but in my ten year old body, it was practically useless.

He took me up some stairs and then threw me into a room. I pushed myself up and saw a woman cooking something. I looked at what was on the table and I then wished I hadn't. There was Tina's clothes and what was left of her sitting torn to shreds on the counter. I had to swallow down my bile. These people were eating kids! It was sick and then I caught a glimpse of an alter. Shit! They were witches! The woman looked up from her cooking.

"What do we have here?" She asked. The man grunted.

"A trouble maker. Helped the new boy escape." I flinched at the hard look I received.

"Well then, let's get her situated." The woman said turning back to her cooking. The man grabbed me roughly and tossed me onto a table that they must have stolen from a hospital. He slammed my head against it, dazing me and used that to strap me to the table. Once I was secure, the woman walked over.

"You know, we are going to have to tenderize your meat if you are this much trouble. I find that the trouble makers tend to taste better if they have been tenderized before they go into the pot."

I tried to swallow my fear. I really hoped Dean got back here soon with the others. The man left and the witch gave me an evil grin. She went over to her counter and picked up her smaller kitchen knife. I struggled as she walked back over to me with it. She clicked her tongue at me.

"Now, now, we can't have you struggling like that as we prepare you, you could cause us to slip up," the witch said before mumbling something under her breath. Then my muscles went completely lax.

"There we go, that will wear off in a few minutes. Just long enough for me to see how juicy you're going to be." I bit my tongue as she cut into my arm. I watched in horror as her eyes sparkled with a type of lust at the sight of my blood.

"Oh yes. You are going to be perfect," she said before turning back to her 'soup' she was already cooking. I looked up at the ceiling. My only hope rested with Dean and him getting the others and coming to get me. I only hoped they wouldn't be too late.

The man came back with an asleep J.B. The woman smiled lovingly at the man.

"Perfect. Could you dice him and put him in the pot? I have to make my update," she said. The man nodded and she left.


	14. About A Child Part 2

I still couldn't move and had to partially watch as the man cut up a still alive (but thankfully completely out) J.B. and put his pieces in the soup. Bile just about came out of my mouth. This was disgusting, they were the worst kind of monsters. The woman was back and gave the man a kiss on the cheek once he was done. He left after that. I was now stuck with the witch and the horrible smell of human flesh cooking.

There was a crash downstairs and the witch paused what she was doing. Then she turned to me. She grabbed a cloth and walked over to me. I managed to turn my head away from her but not much else. She jerked my head back and tied the cloth, gagging me. She patted my cheek.

"Just in case," she said before returning to her cooking.

I looked away and tried to breath very little. I wanted to throw up but couldn't now because if I did, I would end up drowning myself in my own vomit. Sucky way to go, I'd rather be eaten which may happen in the near future at this rate.

The door crashed and the geniuses came in guns blazing. I saw their total confusion and tried to get them to act before the witch could cast a spell. I tried to yell at them through the gag and tried to struggle. I managed to move my arms a bit but that was it. Lulu noticed me but she didn't get what I was trying to say in time as she tossed into the wall and out for the count. Great. Now we both had to rely on Sam and a physically regressed Dean. The witch stalked over to her and ripped a Hex Bag from her. Huh, I hadn't noticed she had one with her.

"How do we change them back after I ice you?" Sam asked with his gun aimed at the witch. Yeah, great idea Sam, try and get answers as you threaten her without any leverage. That's so going to work.

"Your friend here had the Hex Bag, which was it. I've got it now so you have to take it from me," the witch sneered. Okay so maybe it does work. If we got out of this, I was going to give Sam a lot more credit.

"Yeah, we got the story. Witch takes kids, fattens them up and eats them. But I guess you're into the what though, we came prepared," Dean said. Then he lit the Molotov cocktail, distracting the witch enough for Sam to get the Hex Bag back.

The boys traded the Hex Bag and Cocktail, Dean turned himself back and Sam ganked the witch. I sighed with relief as I watched the witch be no more. Dean came over to me and untied me from the table. He removed the gag and then handed me the Hex Bag before going over to Lulu. I didn't touch the Hex Bag however when I got off the table only to have to catch myself on it. Stupid spell wasn't completely worn off yet. I could move my arms and my toes but that seemed to be it at the moment.

"You okay?" Dean asked Lulu.

"Yeah… hey you're back," she said hugging him. I smiled seeing her happy. Now, how to get out of here with the Hex Bag without touching it just yet…

The three of them decided to burn the house since witchcraft was no joke. Before they could get too gung ho I waved a hand at them.

"Hey before you guys go all flamy-mick-flamer-tin could one of you possibly help me out? Our witch friend there decided to give me a magical muscles-no-move-when-I-want-it-to spell. I still got like ten minutes before it wears off," I said in my high pitched ten year old's voice still.

Dean helped Lulu up and made sure she could walk before she came over to help me. While she did, the other two doused the house with lighter fluid. I crinkled my nose at the smell.

"Hey grab the Hex Bag!" I yelled when I realized neither me or Lulu grabbed it. Luckily they hadn't lit the house yet. I watched the house go up in flames from the car when me and Lulu reached it. She leaned me against the Impala as she opened the door.

"Hey… thanks for coming back," I told Dean quietly when they came over. I was still leaning against the car.

"I wouldn't leave you. I don't have a death wish," he said.

I gave him a thankful smile even if it was small. I didn't totally believe him. Everyone left me… everyone but Lulu and that was not a good track record. I didn't tell him that though. Dang, I don't even think Lulu knows it, I have never told her.

"Are you sure? Because your ring is gone and you haven't noticed it," Lulu said crossing her arms. Oh crap, Dean was in some deep donkey doo-doo. He looked down at his hand,

"Shit."

Lulu fished his ring out of her pocket and tossed it at him.

"Just be glad I'm way too observant," she said.

With that, I tried to get myself in the car. That was a feat and I slipped and about fell on my face quite a few times. Lucky for me, Lulu caught me before I could and helped me. I could see she was still at least a little upset with Dean and for his sake, I hoped he came up with something to make her happy and fast. Lulu got in the back with me and closed the door. Dean and Sam got in front and we were off before anyone could spot us as people started to notice the house on fire.

"Hey, where's my car?" I asked. The boys looked at each other but Lulu answered me,

"We left it at the Cafe. We locked it and decided to leave it just to be safe."

I nodded my head. Logically, it was safer to leave my car at the Cafe then it was to leave it at whatever motel they had booked. I focused on trying to get movement back into my legs as we drove. It was so weird not being able to move my legs but being able to move my toes. Oddest feeling I have had ever… well I guess I should say so far. I was starting to gather that this kind of crap was normal. I shook my head, none of this was normal and yet it was.

Welp, I could mostly move my legs by the time we made it to my car. Sadly my reaction time on them was off so I couldn't drive. Time for plan B, I suppose.

"Okay, so who wants to be my chaperone for the night?" I asked.

Yes I was still ten. I wasn't going to change back until I could walk on my own. I hated being a burden and if I had to be one, I was going to lessen it as much as I could. It would be easier to help me if I was ten instead of a grown adult.

"I say Sam," Lulu said, "he came with you so."

I shrugged.

"Alright then Sammy-kins, let's get hoppin," I said going for the door.

I managed to get it open and with some maneuvering, got myself standing outside the Impala. Sam shook his head at me. I just grinned back and waved him over to help me because if we waited for to do it on my own, we would be here till the sun rose. Exaggeration but my point still stands.

Sam rolled his eyes at me but helped me to my car. I gave the other two a wave once we were in my car. Sam followed Dean back to the motel.

"So how long are you staying like that?" Sam asked. I looked over at him.

"Till tomorrow morning probably. I mean you can't tell me that it isn't easier helping me while I'm ten then if I was back to normal," I said. Sam paused before nodding his head.

"You're right but no offence, it's weird seeing you as a ten year old." I just grinned at him.

"Ah but you still love me anyway." Sam just shook his head at me. (He was starting to do that to me a lot. I wonder if that meant something?)

Dean and Lulu were walking into the room by the time Sam parked my car. And Lulu said I drove like a Grandma, had she ever driven with Sam here? I swear he didn't even go the speed limit.

Sam helped me to the room even though I was getting better. I just would have tripped over the stupid step right in front of the door but other than that, I would have been fine. Slow but fine. I decided I wasn't even going to attempt changing when Sam and I got in the room and he closed the door.

I snuggled in the blankets. They kind of sucked. No they really sucked I decided after 15 minutes. I turned my head and saw Lulu and Dean were in the other bed and Sam looked like he was getting ready to sleep on the couch.

"Dude, what are you doing?" I whispered. Sam turned to me.

"Getting ready to sleep," he said. I shook my head at him and raised the poor excuse of blankets.

"No, get your butt over here. You are not going to sleep on that piece of crap," I said.

Sam raised a surprised eyebrow at me but came over at my tired glare. He nervously slipped in and was stiff as a board. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Dude, seriously chill. I'm not going to bite you and I trust you to not be your brother. Now relax and sleep." I said.

Ever so slowly Sam relaxed. I sighed with relief as he relaxed and as his body heat began to spread. With that, I finally relaxed myself and slipped into a thankfully dreamless sleep.


	15. Book of the Damned Part 1

Welp, this sucked. I really needed to pee but I was warm and still not really awake. With a sigh I glanced over at the others, they were all completely out. I turned to the clock and saw it was only 3 in the morning. I still had to pee so I slipped out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

I paused when I was halfway. I could move everything now. I looked around for that Hex bag and found it on the table. I picked it up and returned to myself. Crap! I thought as a burning pain radiated from my arm. I went to the bathroom, closed the door and turned on the light so I didn't wake the others.

The stupid cut on my arm grew with my body apparently. It was bleeding again. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my arm for now. I finished up in the bathroom and then returned to the warm bed. Sam rolled over when the bed dipped and scooted close. I smiled tiredly. At least we both liked the warmth.

I woke up again to the sound of a phone going off. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I found Sam sitting on the end of our bed texting on his phone. I looked over at the other bed and found it empty. I turned back to Sam.

"That Lulu?" I asked with a yawn. Sam looked up at me and nodded, putting his phone in his pocket.

"Yeah, apparently Dean is taking them on a vacation and decided to leave us here," he said. I yawned again.

"M'kay,"

I stretched my arms above my head for a second before lowering them. Well I tried to anyway but the Samsquach caught my wrist. I gave him a confused look but he wasn't looking at my face to notice. He gently took the towel off my arm instead. Oh, that. He inspected the cut thoroughly.

"Why didn't you tell us about this last night?" he asked as he pulled me out of bed and toward the bathroom. I stumbled along behind him at first.

"Ah because it was fine. It wasn't bleeding and it didn't really hurt. I just managed to make it worse when I touched the Hex Bag is all. I wasn't worried about it at the time so I just wrapped a towel around it. Chill I'm not going to die from it," I said. Sam gave me a hard look.

"What?!"

"You need stiches is what," he said leaving to get the first aid kit.

I sighed and looked at my cut again. Okay yeah, it would probably be best if I got stitches, at least a couple. I rinsed my arm off and the cut out as I waited for Sam to come back. I was drying it off when he came back in. He gently took my arm and positioned it for easy access before beginning. Holy crap that needle stung, it felt like he kept pinching me. I got five neat stitches in the end. Sam cleaned my arm up from the blood and then put the kit away. I got up and hugged him.

"Thanks, for helping me and you know, caring enough to," I said. Sam chuckled at me.

"Emily, even without the threat of getting my ass kicked my Lulu, I'd help you anyway. You've become like the little sister I never had," he said. I grinned happily at that.

"Good, cause I've always wanted a brother."

I helped Sam back up what was left and took it all out to the car while Sam checked us out of the motel. Sam kept the keys from me so I slipped into the passenger seat. When he came out and saw me there, he gave me a look like he was astonished I did as he told. I couldn't help but laugh at him. He had spent too much time with Dean and Lulu if me actually doing as he asked was a surprise.

He slipped into the car and we were off. Once we were on the road I turned to him.

"So, I guess we're doing research while the happy couple are off doing who knows what?"

Sam chuckled at me.

"That's the plan. I mean, we get time where we don't have to worry about Dean seeing what we're doing? Yeah I'm not passing that up," he said.

I nodded my head. That was a good plan and this time, we were doing more research before we left for any leads. I do not want to become potential lunch again. That just sucked crack.

We entertained ourselves on the drive by being kids really. We played I Spy and told fantastical stories. I even shared a couple of my poems with him and I was pleased to find he really enjoyed them. That then lead to us talking about our favorite books. We were discussing 'A Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy' when we arrived at the bunker.

"Whatever, anyway I'll make us some sandwiches and then we can get crackin" I said as we got out of the car.

"Okay," Sam said.

With that I headed for the kitchen and Sam went to the library. I made sandwiches quickly since there was only two of us. Sam already had his laptop out and was searching the internet for anything. I handed him his lunch before sitting down to eat. I ate and considered what we were looking for.

The Mark was something really old and from what I gathered, had been with Cain most of the time it was around. Which begged to say that we should be looking through really old information that had been documented. I took away both our plates and set them in the sink to wash later. Then I went into a deep and thorough search of most of the bunker, mainly the library, for really old books. I picked them up even if they were in another language.

I found quite a few interesting books that I couldn't wait to dig into for fun but I put those to the back of my mind and focused on research. I rubbed my eyes after seven hours of reading. It was interesting but nothing so far was of any use. Sam wasn't having any luck either. I sighed and closed the book I had just finished. It had been in Spanish and had nothing useful other than it talked a lot about the chupacabra. Interesting creature that I hoped we never faced. From the stories I read… yeah let's never meet one.

There were still three books in my pile. I wasn't certain why I grabbed two of them. The one had called out to me while the other just stood out to me even though both of them had been buried in boxes in one of the unused room in the massive bunker. I pulled out the one that had stood out and flipped it open to a random page. I wasn't really paying attention until I saw the words 'darkness' and 'removed'. I immediately went back and read the sentence.

Òkunkun inu le wa ni kuro . Ọkan gbọdọ akọkọ ni iwe ti awọn damned. Inu wa ni ilana lati yiyo awọn òkunkun.

Hu, that was interesting. It kind of sounded like how Lulu described The Mark when it had been affecting Dean from within.

"Hey Sam, come read this," I said. Sam looked up from his computer and came over. He leaned over my shoulder and read the part I was pointing at. Well I thought he did.

"Emm, what in the world is that written in? How can you even read that?" He asked. I gave him a confused look.

"It's Yoruba Sam and I can read it because I learned it like you would any other language. Why? Can't you read it?" I asked. Sam shook head head and looked at me surprised.

"Emm I have never read any Yoruba. I wouldn't even be able to tell you that it even was Yoruba."

I looked at Sam. I never thought I would ever hear that from Sam. He was supposed to be the brother with all the history and language things in his head.

"Well, its says 'The darkness inside can be removed. One must first have the book of the damned. Inside are instructions to extracting the Darkness'. I thought it sounded pretty close to The Mark, what about you?"

Sam thought it over.

"It's worth a shot. Let's see what we find on this book of the damned." He said going over to his laptop and searching the book up.

"Okay so according to the lore I could find on it, the last time the book was seen was with a witch. She took the book from her coven and fled. No one knows where she went or what she did with the book," he said. I nodded.

"It's a start. Now all we got to do is find out everything we can about this witch and then we will have this book. For now though, I think we should get some sleep before we both pass out and sleep in our chairs. I would rather not." I said. Sam chuckled.

"I agree. Goodnight Emily."

"Night Sam."

White, blue, pink, yellow, grey, red… the colors flowed and fluttered. Then they were working in harmony. Then the ground shook and trembled. Black smoke burst from the ground like watching a lightning strike backwards. It raced to the sky as more and more exploded from the ground. Once all of it collected in the sky, blocking out the sun, it shaped and rushed towards…

I jerked awake. I had a hand to my heart and looked around my room frantically. Shit it was happening again. Stupid premonitions! I was so not going to let Vivi take over. Yes I named the regressed me. It made me feel better, so sue me.

I quickly got out of bed and made my way towards Sam's room. It took me a bit to find it in the dark but I let out a sigh of relief when I found him. I made my way over and shook Sam's shoulder.

"Sam… Sam… Sammy!"

Sam jerked awake and stared at me.

"Emily?" He asked rubbing his eyes. I took initiative and crawled so I could wrap my arms around him. He tensed for a second before relaxing.

"Emmy?" he tried. I shook a bit.

"Another premonition."

Sam sighed and wrapped his arms around me and laid us down. He ran his hand up and down my back soothingly.

"You'll be alright, just focus on me," he coached.

I took a deep breaths and focused on his body warmth and the soothing motion of his hand. It took a while before the images lost their power. I tightened my grip on Sam but it was a reassuring tighten.

"Thank you Sammy," I said tiredly into Sam's chest. He kissed the top of my head and continued with his soothing motions. I let the sound of Sam's heartbeat lull me back to sleep.


	16. Book Of the Damned Part 2

I woke up in Sam's bed. I felt over the bed and found it wasn't quite cold yet so Sam must have just gotten up. I stretched and went back to my room. I slipped into some dark jeans and a long sleeved dark blue flannel shirt. I glanced around as I walked back to the library and noticed that a pair of car keys were missing. Sam must have gone to get something.

I poured myself some apple juice and then headed to do some reading. I figured that since Sam wasn't here, I could do some fun reading. I pulled out the the book from yesterday. It looked like a journal and because it was in another language, I could feel the writer speaking that language as I read it.

Մենք անվտանգ հիմա. Ես թաքցրել են սուրբ հայհոյեց գիրքը մի վայրում, Ինձ ասացին, որ մարդը կդառնա մի վայր պատմության . Հուսով եմ, որ գիրքը մնում դուրս է սխալ ձեռքում , քանի որ տեղեկատվությունը դրա վրա կարող է լինել շատ վնասակար է : Ես գտնվելու վայրը գրքի է մի վայրում, որը կլինի հանդիպման վայր չորս առանձին վայրերում , եւ դեռ նրանք նույնն են : Որ տեղ պետք է լինի հին ու շատ լքված այն ժամանակ, դա անհրաժեշտ է : Մինչ լքված, որ տեղ դեռ պահել. Դա կլինի պահել մինչեւ գիրքը վերցված այնտեղ է մի պայծառ մեկը : Այս անիծված գիրքը ուղարկում ցնցումներ միջոցով ինձ, քանի որ ես եմ գրել այն . Այն ունի այնքան սարսափելի օգտագործման բայց դա հավասարապես օգտակար. Ես պետք է ձգտեն շարունակելու է նետել մութ նորերը , եւ ես հույս ունեմ, որ այս ուղերձը հասնում է վառ նորերը : Հաջողություն քեզ

I froze as I read this. It couldn't be! I grabbed some paper and a pencil and started translating the old language because I couldn't have read that right. Word by word I translated.

 _We are safe now. I have hidden the sacred cursed book in a place I was told by the man would become a place of history. I hope that the book stays out of the wrong hands as the information on it could be very harmful. the location of the book is in a place that will be the meeting place of four separate places and yet they are the same. The place shall be old and very abandoned by the time it is needed. While abandoned, the place will still keep. It will keep until the book is taken from there by a bright one. This cursed book sends shockwaves through me as I wrote it. It has so much horrible uses and yet it is equally helpful. I shall endeavor to continue to throw the dark ones off and I hope this message reaches the bright ones. Good fortunes to you._

I had read it right! This was incredible! I had the location to the cursed book also known as The Book of the Damned. We now could have the answers and we could cure Dean! I wrote Sam a quick note saying I had a lead and would be back in a couple hours. Giddy with excitement, I grabbed my car keys and headed out. I noticed Sam had taken Lulu's car which made me snort, she was so going to kick his butt when she found out.

It was surprisingly easy to figure out the part about the four meeting to one. It was the four corners. The drive went by without a hitch and it was great. Driving by myself was kind of boring but with my music and the excitement of being able to help Dean, I wasn't bothered. I had to stop twice for gas but other than that it was smooth sailing.

When I reached the four corners area, I pulled off at the tourist stop and got a map. I found a really old museum that was incredibly still standing after all the time that had past. No one entered it as it was empty and they were letting the building be used by nature. I was worn out from all the driving and decided I would look for the book tomorrow.

Yep, not sleeping alone in a shady motel ever again. It was creepy and honestly, a really bad idea to stay when I was by myself. Apparently it made me a target to the creepers. Luckily though, a quick flash of knife or gun sent them all packing. I was so done with this place already. I also didn't plan very well either. I ended up buying some clothes to change into since I didn't pack anything. Once I was changed, I was off for the book.

Even with it being daylight, there was no one around. I smiled as I entered the museum. I was astonished at the building and how much of it was still standing and in good condition for being let to nature. I explored the building thoroughly and didn't find any book. I frowned. Had I been too late? I was getting ready to turn back when I noticed a loose panel. Curious, I knelt down and pulled it the rest of the way off.

There! Still in stunning condition was a book. I could feel the magic that surrounded it and came from within it, it was that powerful. This had to be it! I gently pulled the book out and turned it so i could read the cover. _The Book of the Damned_. I grinned wildly. Yes! I stood up and held the book close to my chest as I exited the building.

I jumped in my car and I was on my way back. I was only an hour and half on the road when I noticed a car following me. I turned off the highway and took winding street and they still followed. Crap, I was going to have to leave my car somewhere. I found a good place to leave my car in a good neighborhood. I slipped out with the book and looked for another car to use. I had just finished hotwiring a car when another car slammed into it. I yelped and clutched the book to my chest as I threw the car in gear and sped off. Holy Crap!

I made it to Denver Colorado before I ran out of gas. I dumped the car and began to walk for a bit. I was nearing the edge of town when I felt a searing pain in my leg and then the bang of a gun. Well those guys had found me again. I ran to the nearest motel that was upkept and booked a room. I locked the doors and poured salt in front of the doors and windows. Then I quickly put up some protection symbols before sitting down on the bed to catch my breath.

My leg throbbed and reminded me about my gunshot wound. I wearily got myself to the bathroom and checked it out. It was a graze luckily. I patched myself up the best I could. I needed to take lessons from the boys on how to do this. Once it was decent I hobbled over to the phone. I dialed Sam's number and hoped he wouldn't be too mad. I originally was going to call Lulu but I didn't want to disturb her on her vacation with Dean.

"Hello?" Sam said. I could hear Lulu talking angrily in the background. Crap was I in trouble now.

"Hey guys," I dragged out and finished with a nervous chuckle. There was silence on the phone before I heard someone trying to take the phone, then it exploded in my ear.

"GOING OFF ON YOUR OWN ISN'T HOW WE DO THINGS EMILY!"

I cringed at Lulu's very valid point.

"It was just a few states over and in a museum, I didn't really think anything about it being dangerous. Plus you used to go off and _hunt_ on your own." I said back. Yeah probably not a good thing to poke the angry bear but still.

"I don't care if it was next door, always have a partner with you. And yeah, I know, but that was before, now being associated with the Winchesters has put the normal risk through the damn roof, besides that I had more experience under my belt." Lulu said. I looked down in my lap guilty. Yeah I should have brought Sam but he wasn't even there when I left.

"Okay but do you want to know what I found though?" I asked trying to calm her down at least a little.

"I might." She said. I smiled in victory.

"I found The Book of the Damned."

"Seriously? Where you at?"

"Yeah seriously, and to where… that's kind the problem," I said grimacing at myself. Yep not doing well on my own, heck I don't do well when the others are with me either. Yeah, no idea why I thought it was a good plan to go on my own.

"What did you get yourself into this time?"she asked.

"Hey! All I did was take the dang book! Okay? Then I got some nutjobs trying to get me."

"Of course, with the name 'Book of the Damned' there has to be crazy.. Well maybe you're by one of Bobby's old safe houses."

"Ah, like anywhere near Denver Colorado? And accessible by a person who _may_ have been shot?" I almost didn't say the last part but it came out.

"Shoot, the boys have one of Bobby's old journals, I'll have them look and text you the address?" I sighed with relief when she didn't freak over the last part.

"That works."

"Ok. There should be supplies there to stitch you up or whatever. We'll be there soon."

"M'kay, hey can one of you guys pick up my car? I'll send you a text to where I left it. Stupid people were following me so I had to leave him." I asked pulling a Dean.

"Sure. There must be some serious mojo on that book for others to want it in this generation." I snorted.

"Thank you Sherlock. I didn't realize that as I picked the damned thing up."

"You're so welcome Watson."

"Bite me Crick."

With that Lulu hung up. I sighed and laid back against the bed. My phone buzzed giving me an address. I sent the address to my car. With that I took a deep breath. This was just crazy and I volunteered for it! I sat up and looked at the address of the cabin. If my figurations were right, it was about a ten to fifteen minute walk from here. Checking into a motel on the outskirts came in handy after all.


	17. Book Of The Damned Part 3

With a groan, I got up and gathered everything I could. I tucked the book to my chest before opening the door. I peeked out and made sure no one would see me before I slipped out the back of the building. I hightailed it to the cabin. The air was crisp and by the time I could see the dang cabin I was shivering and could see my breath. Yep, I forgot that it was still technically spring and it still got cold.

I jimmied the lock on the door and quickly closed it behind me. Holy crap it was cold in here too. Finding some source of heat was hard since I didn't want to light a fire with nutjobs looking for me. I ended up piling myself with blankets I found. To be safe, I never put down the book. It had a weird feeling to it and it kind of made my skin itch.

I plopped down on the floor and leaned against the worn couch. I wrapped the book in a worn blanket before clutching it to my chest again as I tried to warm up. Now it was just a waiting game for Lulu and the boys to show up.

A while later I heard the front door burst open. Okay I really hope that is Lulu cause if not I'm screwed. I had set my gun and knife on the table in the other room when I had gone looking for blankets. Definitely not smart on my part. I huddle down further in my pile of blankets and just hoped for the best.

"Holy Hell it's cold in here," I heard Lulu say. I sighed in relief.

"Yeah, kind of forgot that it was still spring," I said my teeth chattering. These blankets really sucked. I heard two more people come in. The boys must have been right behind her. I silently made bets in my head for who would find me first seeing as I was curled up in a tiny ball under a huge pile of blankets on the floor against the couch. Yep, I was not hiding from them at all. (Yes I totally was to a point. I mean come on, it's like playing hide and seek!)

"Well maybe lighting the fire would have helped." Dean snarked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Excuuuse meeee, Mr. Mastermind. Sorry I didn't want to give off a freaking smoke signal to the Freaks saying where I was. I'll take your advice into consideration next time and get a giant neon sign that says 'right here, come eat me'," I sassed.

"Dean…" I heard Lulu say.

"What..?" Dean whinned but started a fire anyway.

I heard them take a couple more trips and the cabin started to warm up. My shivering was starting to recede but I didn't take off any of the blankets. Nope so not warm enough yet. I pulled a blanket up further so only my face was peeking out. Lulu plopped down in the lazy boy with what I figured was some information on the book.

"Hey guys… I found something about the book," Lulu said. I perked up and watched her curiously.

"And…?" Sam asked. I had to agree with Sam.

"So this thing, if we can see it now Emily," Lulu said. I paused but pulled the book out of my lap and began to unwind the blanket I had wrapped around it. Lulu continued.

"it's 700 years old, and a nun named Anges wrote it. According to this, she went nuts in wanting to 'break curses' so she locked herself away. The pages are made from her skin, and the ink isn't ink, it's her blood."

Yep that is disgusting and explained why it made my skin itch earlier. I finally unwrapped the book and looked at it. Yep that was skin. Gross. My curiosity won over the fact it was gross though. I tenderly opened the book in my lap. I was so not getting up, I was just barely starting to get back to normal temperature. Lulu looked up at the boys who had finally joined us.

"Are we sure we want to be messing with Black Magic again?" She asked.

"It's probably nothing we haven't dealt with before." Dean said.

What in the world have these three been up to? Black magic? Really guys?

"Wait.. how do you know it's Black Magic?" Sam asked. I so did not have the same question. I could feel it coming off the book and onto my skin.

"Well, it was used by many occults after the nun died, until the book was lost and I guess it hasn't been seen until now. Occults are bad Sammy," Lulu said. Yeah, occults bad, hunters iffy, well let's just say everything is bad. That should cover all the bases.

"It's the first lead we've had on The Mark, so I'm going to take it," Sam said. I sighed. Of course we were.

"Of course you are. You Winchesters drive me nuts. What if this opens something else? Hell, can we even read the damn thing?" Lulu asked angrily.

"Ah…" I started. This language was different and old but slightly familiar. Actually it looked like a mix between Latin and Armenian if I was honest. Definitely not going to be easy but I figured it would be doable.

"Sam, you do know that it's not your job to bicker with my wife like an old married couple? Because that's what you sound like," Dean said. Okay, now the brothers were arguing as well.

"Go ahead Emily," Lulu said.

"Well, I can tell you that it looks like a mix between Latin and Armenian. It's going to take some time and I mean like at least a week or two, maybe more sorry, but I think I can do it. I can read bits and pieces of this now," I said. I was glancing over a page as I told them. This was interesting to say the least.

"Ok, cool. Dean brought this warded box to see if those guys are tracking you by anything attached to the book, for now I think it would be a good idea to put it in there and lock it up." Lulu said.

I glanced up at that. Dean brought the box over and I placed the book inside. Once the lid closed, my breath rushed out of me. It was like I stepped outside after being inside a building that had been filled with dust and dirt that clogged my lungs.

"Anyone up for junk food?" Dean asked. I had to roll my eyes at him but smiled anyway.

"Depends on what you got," I said with a shrug.

"Nothing on me, I was gunna go on a run," Dean said motioning towards the door. I hummed at him.

"Kay, if you can find a granola bar please?" I asked cuddling back up in my pile of blankets. It wasn't really cold anymore but it was comfy under the blankets even if they sucked.

"Sure Sammy?" Dean turned to Lulu, "What about you?"

"Umm, naw I'm good." Lulu said and Sam never responded. Okay their communication skills need lots of work. Correction we all need lots of help on communicating. We really suck at it. Dean left without a word.

I settled against the couch and decided to get some sleep. Lulu was still looking through their information on the book and I had no idea what Sam was doing. I closed my eyes and listened to the fire crackle. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know, Dean's back.

"Where's the junk?" Lulu asked him. He must have come in without anything. I wasn't getting out of my cocoon to check.

"No junk, they found me," he said. Crap.

"Who?" Sam asked. I had a sinking feeling I knew who.

"My best guess would have to be The Styne Family," Lulu said jumping up and quickly gathering things up.  
I groaned. I just barely started to get comfortable and sleep. With an exasperated sigh, I got up and put away all the blankets but the big soft blanket that was actually not too bad but I had been sitting on it. I walked out into where the others were with it wrapped around me like a child would do it. Over my head and everything.

My sleepy feeling didn't last long as I caught a glimpse of headlights. And by the way Lulu's shoulder's tensed, she saw them too. Perfect. I snached up my knife and tucked it away before grabbing the gun. I was so not in the mood and I was keeping the blanket. Just in case, I pulled it off and proceeded to make it so it was tied around me. More than likely not the best plan but it was coming with me.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam asked. I turned and saw Lulu getting ready to burn the book. I rushed over and snatched the book out of her hands and backed away from the fire quickly. Yeah, it would be fun to burn it but after we got what we needed from it.

"ME? WHAT THE HELL ARE _YOU_ DOING?" She yelled, "OBVIOUSLY YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I KNOW." I flinched internally at her yelling I never liked it when she yelled at me or around me.

"I guess now would be a good time to mention that The Mark wants me to use that book, and not for good either." Dean said.

I eyed Dean for a second and subtly moved the book a bit to my other side. The conversation didn't get to go further as the door burst open and three guys came in waving around their guns then they zoned in on the book, the book _I_ was holding. Perfect.

Lulu and the boys immediately pulled their guns. I kept my out but focused mainly on holding the book as close to me as possible. I ran around the weird island thing and watched the fight. The boys took care of their guys but Lulu's had her pinned. I made a quick split-second decision. I jumped back into view and waved the book around.

"Hey Dirt Face!" I yelled.

Yep not my best name calling moment but it worked. The guy looked up and zoned in on the book again before then zoning in on me. Okay maybe not a great idea as I turned and ran when I saw him jumping to follow me. Luckily I didn't have to run far as Sam snagged him with a head shot. I returned and looked over at Lulu worriedly. I went over to her when I saw she was still on the floor.

"Lulu? You okay?" I asked.I knelt down next to her and touched her with my free hand. I had put my gun on the counter when I made the decision to be a distraction.

"Yeah. Just give me a sec. He knocked the wind out of me," she said slowly sitting up and touching the back of her head. I nodded but kept a watchful eye on her just in case.

"We should get out of here in case there's more," Sam said putting away his gun. I nodded and helped Lulu stand up. I was pleased to find that my polyester blanket was still tied around my waist like a huge belt.

Lulu stumbled and Dean caught her. He lead her to the Impala as Sam took all their stuff and put it in the Impala's trunk. I picked up my gun and closed the cabin before following them. I removed my blanket around my waist and slide into my car's passenger seat. I honked the horn at Sam blatantly telling him with my eyes that he was driving. If he was awake enough to look like he had had coffee recently, he was awake enough to drive. I was in a prissy mood right now with the lack of good sleep.

Sam raised his eyebrow at me which I ignored. Still, Sam got in the car anyway and we followed the other two. Sam turned some music on low and I curled up with my confiscated blanket and promptly passed out with the book, safely back in its box, in my lap.

I woke to Sam gently shaking me awake. I yawned and rubbed my eyes with one hand. It was weird how I felt like I needed to keep this book from everyone but Sam. Then again not. Lulu tried to burn it and the Mark wants Dean to use it to do evil, so maybe it's not that weird.

Apparently either Sam or the other two got ahold of Cas because he was there waiting for us. I saw him give me a funny look at the blanket I had wrapped around me but I honestly didn't care. I still felt wiped and I was cold again. I went and plopped myself on the couch and curled up in my blanket with the book in its box in my lap hidden underneath the blanket. I wasn't hiding it on purpose I just didn't want to leave it somewhere where Lulu or Dean could get to it just yet.

"You received the Book? Where is it?" Castiel asked the Winchesters.

I closed my eyes as the conversation started. I was so not going to get into this right now. My graze stung, I was cold, and I really wanted some sleep. I could smell pizza but refused to get up to get it. I didn't feel like moving… at all.

"Nevermind the book. We finally got a win, and I'm going to take it," Dean said.

"I thought you went to retrieve this book for the purpose of continuing to win?" Castiel asked. I snorted to myself. He had a very valid point.

"We did, until my wife told me what she learned about it. Plus that damn thing wants me to take it and use it for nothing good."

"Then you have destroyed the book then?" Castiel then asked. I sighed.

"I was going to until it was taken away from me," Lulu said. Yep.

"The book was taken from you? Does the wrong side have it now? How did they take it from you? We need to get it back." Castiel said. I had to smile a touch at his slightly frantic tone. I didn't offer any answers and instead kept my eyes closed in favor of falling asleep.

"No Cas, it's okay. We have it.. Well Emily does. Some family was after it and we put it in a warded box, that might be why you can't sense it." Sam said.

Ugg… couldn't we all just go to sleep? Was that too much to ask? It was quiet for a bit and I was pretty sure Castiel was looking at me but I didn't care to pull the book out right now so I decided to continue with my original plan and ignore the conversation… mostly.

"Cas, just chill, we are all exhausted so I'm going to eat and hit the hay. But first; do you mind healing my head? I hit it again and it hurts like a mother," Lulu said.  
I flinched at her request. That would be my fault because if I had just taken Sam with me in the first place then she and Dean wouldn't of had to come and get me and she wouldn't have been hurt. Yeah I was doing well at this hunting stuff, grew up with it and I still sucked.


	18. The Werther Project

"When will you work on the Book?" Castiel asked the three. I sighed as I realized I was not going to get any sleep if I stayed out here. I got up and curled the blanket around me with one arm while the other held the 'book box' (I deemed it) to me. The four of them looked at me as I started for my room.

"Hey where are you going?" Dean hollered at me. I turned and gave Dean a look.

"Do you want this book translated?" I asked. Dean gave me a confused look.

"Well yeah?"

"Then I need sleep. Now if you don't have anything else, I am going to bed and you all can bug me in the morning about the book," I said and left them gaping at me.

I went straight to my room and locked it. I looked around and found a nice place to hide the Book Box until morning. Once that was done, i slipped into some PJs and then was out like a light the second my head hit the pillow.

I woke up in a better mood than when I had gone to bed thankfully. I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed. I threw on a t-shirt and some jeans before getting the Book Box. I took it with me to the library/table place in the bunker. I didn't see anyone so I just got to work on the dang thing. I got some paper, a pencil and began.

Okay this book must have been written by a paranoid freak. Not only had they written each sentence with varying Latin and Armenian words, they had to go and jumble up the freaking words as well. I mean seriously, did they have to go that far? Unfortunately this was going to take longer than I thought.

There was the sound of fluttering wings and then Castiel was there standing on the other side of the table looking at me. I looked up at him as he looked from the book up to me.

"This is The Book of the Damned?" He asked. I nodded my head at him before going back to it. Castiel was quiet for a while before he walked over and stood behind me.

"You can read this?" He asked. I jumped at his unexpected question with him that close to me.

"Yeah, I can read the words but it's going to take a bit before I can understand the sentences." I replied. Castiel nodded his head like that made sense. He was definitely weird but when he wasn't glaring at me or flapping away, he had a cute look about him.

"Do you really think that this will be able to help Dean?" He asked me. I pulled away from the book and turned to look at him. He was watching me with curious blue eyes.

"I honestly won't know until I translate the whole book but from the information I know about this book, I think we may have a chance yes."

Castiel looked at me thoughtfully.

"Thank you for doing this. I know that this cannot be easy with your premonitions and hunting again in such a short amount of time."

I looked away when he mentioned my dreams. I hadn't had one since the one Sam calmed me on but they were intense. They worried me beyond belief because what would happen if I had a really strong one and no one was around when I woke up? Vivi would come back is what and that just spelled disaster with her on her own. For all we know, she could take me out of the bunker and get lost.

"I have been unable to find out why you have been having these premonitions but I will keeping looking," Castiel said trying to reassure me. I gave him a smile.

"Thank you Castiel but for now, let's focus on other things. We can deal with my weird dreams later. We just have to make sure we do what we can to avoid having Vivi show up is all," I said giving him a pat before turning back to the book. Castiel took a seat next to me and was silent as he watched me. For some reason, it didn't bother me which was nice seeing as I could use him as support for while.

"Eat."

I looked up and noticed Lulu giving me a stern look. I looked at her confused until I smelled the French Toast that was in front of me. I looked back up at her with a smile.

"Thank you!" I said before moving the book out of the way a bit so I could eat.

She was weird and made her French Toast like IHOP's but that was alright. For some reason I only liked it when she made it and I tended to throw up IHOP's. Lulu was awesome as she remembered that I had peanut butter with my French toast as well as syrup. I grinned happily. I could hear Sam eating as well and was betting myself to see how long it would be before Dean came out or if Lulu would just take breakfast to him.

"One thing I learned while Kevin was here: food always helps." She said. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Kevin?" I asked.

"He was a Prophet of the Lord. He stayed here as he translated the Angel tablet… or was it the Demon tablet? I can't remember. Long story anyway, one we don't like to talk about," she said.

"So how does Dean take your weird A French Toast?" I asked changing the subject when I saw the looks on the three in the room with me when Lulu talked about Kevin.

"I have to make him something different or put bacon in his piece of toast. He's a weird picky ass," she said. I wrinkled my nose.

"I so did not need to know his type of ass thank you." I said finishing with my plate.

"Not what I meant but yeah. Take as long as you need on the Book." She responded.

"I knew that. I just had to give you crap I mean, I didn't get to while you were dating so… I get to now." I said not commenting on her last part. The book was going to take as long as it took. I knew she didn't like it but I saw no harm in me translating it to see what's in it. If there was nothing we could go ahead and burn both my translations and the book.

"Oh trust me. We got enough from Sam when he found out," she said. I pretended to pout.

"But did he do it like I would have? Come on Lulu, do you really think he did _all_ of what _I_ would of done?" I asked with a sly smile. Sure we had some serious bad mojo with the Mark and this Book going on but I was going to be a donkey's foot-food if it was all down and dark, especially when I needed a good atmosphere to work well.

"Probably not. But then again you would have found out way before he did. Hell he found out the day after Dean and I got hitched," Lulu laughed. I continued to give her a sly grin.

"That just means I have a lot of time to make up for now don't I."

"Yep. And knowing you, you'll do it whenever you get the chance or more." She said. My grin grew.

"Why of course!"

"I'd better get Dean's food going before, who knows what," she said. I continued to grin as I turned my focus back to the book.

"Un huh, sure." I said sarcastically and laughing.

"It's the truth! Grumpy, hungry Dean isn't fun!" She yelled back at me.

I chuckled before I was zoned into translating once again. I found myself thinking it as a game of sorts. With almost every other word changing languages sometimes staying with the same language for a few words before changing and add in the fact each word was jumbled up… I had to make it somewhat fun or this was going to suck for a really long time.

Sam took my plate away when he was done and I think Lulu went to give Dean his food, I didn't really know since I wasn't paying attention. The only person I knew for certain was, was Castiel. He had moved his chair closer and I could slightly feel his body warmth emanating off him. I smiled when I pulled out from translating long enough to consciously feel it.

"Hey, Dean and I found a case. We're going to head out and take care of it," Lulu said pulling me from translating. I raised my eyebrow at her. Did she really think going on a hunt was a good idea right now?

"Are you sure? I'll get my stuff and come with you," Sam said moving to go pack. Lulu stopped him with a raise of her hand.

"We'll be fine. You can stay here and watch over Emily as she translates," she said. Sam frowned at her as he looked between the married couple. I sighed. They were doing this no matter what anyway. Lulu turned to Castiel.

"If you wouldn't mind Cas, could you mind to pop in and watch over Emily? Just to be on the safe side?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. Really? I needed a freaking giant and an angel to translate a book?

Well whatever, I knew there was nothing I could do about it. Not when it was about me. Lulu practically took care of me like a big sister when we met. She had already been with Bobby when I showed up. My family had been decimated and Bobby took me in. Anyway, Lulu took me under her wing and cared for me. It was because of her that I came out of the sacred shell I was when I arrived. I thought anyone would be like that if they watched something supernatural rip apart your whole family.

"I do not mind," Castiel said.

"Good now we'll be off," She said with a wave and then they were gone. Lovely.


	19. The Werther Project Part 2

"Emily, can I ask you a question?" Castiel asked me a while later. I finished the word I was translating before I turned and looked at. I gave him a smirk.

"Well you just did but ask away," I said giving the confused angel a smile. He narrowed his eyes at me for a second before I got a small smile in return.

"Alright. How did you get into this life if you don't mind me asking. I mean, you are smart and got along well with others and you had a life of your own."

"Castiel, it may have looked like I had a life but I didn't, not really. Yeah I was at college and that but I was never really free from this life. I always saw the stories in the paper when I read it and I avoided the news, heck I didn't even have friends Castiel. Castiel… I had demons show up and try to get me." I gave him a tired smile.

"I think that no matter what, I am always going to be in this life. My weird dreams-

"Premonitions," he interrupted me. I gave him a warm smile.

"My premonitions, Castiel, my only family lives this life, she even got married to a hunter. This is my life and for now, that is okay. I was never good at being normal. I can learn written languages quickly and I notice things that bug others so much… you know, without me going all Vivi, being back has been good for me."

I leaned back against my chair and looked over Castiel's shoulder with a tiny smile.

"I can tell you that if you asked Lulu, she would tell you that I was quite, I didn't talk to strangers easily, and it was only here that, being with my family and people that Lulu trusts enough that it transfers a little to me… it has allowed me to be me, the real me that I keep under wraps most of the time. I actually like it here. Sure there's crap but that's life."

Castiel frowned a bit as the thought over what I said. I smiled at him before I went back to translating. There was some really weird crap in this book which was kind of fun if you want the truth.

"I believe I understand. You were alone when you were away from this life but in it, you have family," Castiel said. I turned and smiled at him.

"Yeah and I'm fine with that, I mean if I hadn't come back I would have never met my friend's husband, his brother or you."

Castiel gave me a smile at that. It was nice to be the cause of smiles again. For some reason, I only seemed to get them here, in this life. Castiel sat with me the entire time only leaving a few times for who knows what but he always came back.

"Hey Emm, I got a case a few states over. I'll be back soon I promise," Sam said randomly after he handed me something for dinner. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Are you serious? You are going to do the exact same thing I did what two days ago?"

"I have more experience and it's just a small simple hunt. If it become more I'll call alright?" I gave him a glare.

"Don't think just because you turned into my older brother that you can be all high and mighty. Go and be all heroic or whatever but you had better call me at least every five hours cause if you don't I'm calling mama bear," I threatened. Sam raised his hands in surrender.

"I accept your terms!" He conceded leaving to go pack. I rolled my eyes at him and Castiel reappeared. He saw me roll my eyes and gave me his confused puppy look. I waved my hand at him in a dismissive manner.

"It's nothing, Sam is just going off on a hunt."

Castiel narrowed his eyes, "I thought he was supposed to be here watching over you while Lulu and Dean are gone on the other hunt?"

I sighed.

"I'll be fine Castiel. Nothing can really get in here and plus you'll be checking in on me. I will be perfectly safe," I said. Castiel thought for a moment before nodding his head. I went back to translating the book.

I had a good chunk of it translated when my cell started to ring. Sam had left a couple hours ago and it was just me and Castiel. My phone rang four times before I was able to answer it.

"So, you'll need to hurry with the translating, The Mark has gotten to Dean again." Lulu said as a hello. I was going to say something back but she sounded worried.

"I'm going as fast as I can." I replied instead.

"Okay, we'll be back soon." she said.

"Actually, Sam went on a hunt himself, you two might want to check in with him." I suggested. I was so going to pull the worried family member card right now. I needed to focus on the stupid book and not worrying about if my new family was going to all come back safe.

"Okay." she said and hung up.

I sighed and put my head in my hands. I was going to fall asleep sitting in this chair at this rate. Castiel had left again so it was just me. I looked down at the book to start again but when the letters started to blur I just gave up for the night. I was not awake enough for this. I put the book back in its box and put it back where I had hidden it last night before flopping on my bed and falling asleep.

I was surprised when I woke up that I hadn't dreamed. It was nice to actually get a good night's sleep. I threw on a tee shirt that said 'This is what AWESOME looks like' on it and some dark jeans on my bed and showered. I loved the water pressure and the fact I could have a hot shower. I didn't take long and was dressed before long. Lulu always teased me when we were growing up that I took cold showers for how fast I took them. I would always just shake my head and flip water at her.

I grabbed the book and went back to the library/table. I got the book out and started translating once more. I lost track of time and didn't take a break until I couldn't focus anymore and I was hungry. I set the book back in its box and headed over to the kitchen to make myself some food. I decided on a simple sandwich.

"You are not one of the boys," a man with an accent said behind me. I looked over my shoulder and eyed the newcomer. He was in a fitted suit and had dark hair.

"Give the man an award! He knows the difference between a boy and girl!" I remarked sarcastically. I don't know why but the air around the man just put me at ease for some reason. He laughed at me.

"I like you," he said.

"Well thanks, glad someone does. Want a sandwich?" I asked.

"No thank you darling. Have you happened to see the boys by chance?" The man asked. I gave the man a shrug.

"I may have but why would I tell you? I don't even have a name to put to your face," I said.

"Names Crowley Sweetheart. What about yours?" He asked. I gave him a cheeky smile.

"Sorry, you gotta earn that," I teased. Crowley laughed again.

"I will endeavor to do so," he said mocking me with a bow. I giggled. There was a flutter of wings and Castiel was there. He glared at Crowley.

"What are you doing here?" He growled. Crowley just smirked at Castiel.

"I'm making a new friend feathers, you have something against that?" He asked coolly.

"Yes," Castiel seethed. I rolled my eyes at the pair.

"Okay, put them away." I said. They both just looked at me for a second before Crowley started laughing again.

"Where did you find her?" He asked between laughs.

"I threw a potted plant at him," I said walking away with my sandwich. That just made Crowley laugh harder and Castiel to pout a bit. I patted Castiel on the cheek in reassurance.

I plopped back down at the table and smiled at myself as the two continued to bicker as they walked over and joined me at the table. I started translating again when I was done eating. Crowley paused mid sentence and looked at me.

"So you are the one that found the 'Damned' book" he stated. I distractedly nodded my head.

"Huh…" and with that Crowley returned to bickering with Castiel. It was oddly good to have the two of them near me and bickering. It was fun on my part to listen to them when I took tiny breaks.

Castiel and Crowley left some time later but I didn't notice until they both sat down and Crowley put a plate of food in front of me. I raised an eyebrow at him but he just gave me a wink still bickering with Castiel. I gave them both a smile and ate the food before going back to my translating. I was translating something about a cage when I heard the door open and voices filter to us.

"Sam, you know better than to take my car without permission!" Lulu said. Yep, they were back.

"Hey! In my defense it was the only car here that I had permission to drive since I can drive a clutch!" Sam retorted. I rolled my eyes. He could have easily asked and taken my car, he was just being the annoying brother.

"Well it doesn't look like much had changed since the last time I was around the Winchesters," Crowley commented. I snorted in agreement. Dean was the first one to walk into the room we were in and his focus was zoned in on Crowley.

"What the hell are you doing here Crowley?!" Dean yelled obviously not happy. Well this was going to go swimmingly.

"I'm making friends. Why is everyone against me making a friend?" Crowley asked dramatically acting like he was offended.

"Because you're a grade-A douchebag!" Dean snarked back. Lulu and Sam finally walked in the room as well.

"I agree with Dean," Lulu said. Crowley acted hurt by her comment but I could tell he really didn't care.

"Am I missing something?" I asked them. Now I can get if they just didn't like someone but this seemed a bit much.

"Yeah, he's the freaking King of Hell and we don't like him!" Dean said glaring.

"Well hell Dean, you and him were running around together, you were best buds." Sam commented. Dean glared at Sam in return.

"Okay, and what exactly does any of that have to do with now?" I asked.

I mean this was educational and all but right now I really didn't see why all the hatred. From what I could remember, Crowley helped them get Dean here to get him cured. That counted as something right? Then again I should probably question myself as to why I was defending the King of Hell in the first place.

"Nothing, we are all just irritated and need some sleep," Lulu said. I nodded my head.

"Alright then. The three of you off to bed. I will not have you all arguing while I'm trying to read this crap," I gestured to the book, "so off you go."

Lulu gave me a thumbs up and walked off.

"Let us know when you have anything!" She said. I waved her off with a smile. Dean and Sam gave Crowley a glare before heading off to their beds as well. Crowley watched them go and then turned to me.

"How did you do that? It's like you have them wrapped around your finger," he said. I smirked at him.

"Don't you know? A girl never reveals her secrets."

Crowley just laughed at me and dusted imaginary dirt off his suit.

"Well, I had better get back to Hell. You know it can't run itself," he said. I shrugged.

"Wouldn't know but I could guess. Sounds reasonable enough your arrogant majesty," I sassed with a smile at him. I got a smirk from Castiel and a laugh from Crowley and then he was gone.

I went back to translating. Wow, I can't wait to unscramble these last few pages that were talking about some sort of cage and the one who resided in it. But alas, it was going to have to wait, I had a mark remover to find.


	20. The Werther Project Part 3

Castiel had left for something about Heaven a couple hours ago and I was on a role while translating. Well I thought I was anyway. I was almost halfway through the book which surprised me since I didn't think I would be able to get this much done so fast. I was starting to unscramble some of my translation when a hand fell on my shoulder making me jump.

"Emm, have you been out here all night?" Sam asked. I looked at him confused.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's ten in the morning,"he told me. I looked at him shocked. I had been at this for over 24 hours.

"Go get some sleep before you pass out," Sam said putting the book and my translations in the Book Box and then handed me the box.

I nodded with a yawn. Sam smiled at me. I gave him a smile back and then headed off to my room. I hid the Book Box where I always hid it and then collapsed on my bed. I was out before my head hit the pillow.

Small. Small and fragile inside something warm. The little figure was curled up happily in the warmth. It had two sides, one really bright with a darkness clouding it and another side almost as bright but more reserved. They kept the little one warm and happy. Then the darkness flared and struck out. The little one jerked away and tried to get away but it couldn't, the darkness was part of its parent. It cried out as the darkness tried to kill its other light as that light fought back against it. The light connected to the darkness fought as well but struggled under the power. The darkness wanted to corrupt the pure little soul. It cried and struggled for its parents and for its own life. The darkness reached…

I jerked awake with a silent scream. The world was blurry and dark and… oh shit! Vivi was working her way to the surface! I got out of bed as fast as could and tripped myself on the blankets. Shit! I thought again as I walked into a wall and leaned against it. Vivi was pushing at my control. NO! No, no, no, no… I kept trying to tell her as I moved toward the kitchen where I could hear someone making breakfast. I used the wall to keep me upright as I walked. I had just made it so I could see Sam, Dean, and Lulu in the kitchen before Vivi took control and I succumbed to unconsciousness.

We saw Lulu and we rushed to her. We wrapped my arms around her waist and held her tightly. She was safe. We breathed a sigh of relief and cuddled into her a bit. We caught a look of our eyes in the reflection from one of the pots in the kitchen. Our brown eyes had a decent sized ring of gold around the iris in them. That was different but didn't seem to cause any harm. Vision wasn't burry this time so that was a plus! Oh and we knew who these people were! Yep way better than last time.

"You should be in bed," Sam said. We shook our head.

"Nope. Don't wanna," we said.

"Sounds like alternate Emily is back. Did you have another premonition about Dean?" Lulu asked. We shook our head against her shoulder. No, it wasn't about Dean.

"Go on. Tell us, it's okay." Sam said. We paused. These guys were family so it would be alright we guessed.

"Little, dark inside but light too an' warm. Den darkness hurt an' fight little and bigger. Scary. Nothin' dark should 'urt sometin' so little an' pure." we said. We frowned. That was a sucky explanation but it's what we saw. We hugged Lulu tighter as we talked about the dark. We wanted to hide from it like it could get us here while we were awake.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Dean asked.

"I have no clue," Lulu responded. We sighed but didn't explain further. No, we were content to just stand here and hold Lulu. It was reassuring.

"Did you want something to eat?" Sam asked. We thought about it before shaking our head. We weren't hungry.

"Nope, just wanna stay close."

"Okay," Lulu said eating the food in front of her.

While she ate we looked around the room. Dean was frowning at us. We ducked our head at him and glanced over at Sam. Sam was typing away on his computer. Well at least there was no yelling this time. That was not very fun.

Once they were finished eating, we all went to the couch. We curled up into Lulu as they talked about some book. We had the feeling that we knew this book but we couldn't remember at the moment. We kept a good hold of Lulu the entire time and before long, we settled.

I blinked my eyes. Vivi was gone and thankfully this time, we hadn't really done anything to cause stress. I took notice of the clock and saw the I was Vivi for a shorter amount of time this time. The group was talking about the Book now and I smirked.

"This is your guys' idea on how to get me back?" I asked.

"By the way, I so did not have control over this AND I tried to warn you guys but it's kind of hard to move when you are fighting for control. Sorry if Vivi was weird… well she usually always is but weirder," I said getting a thoughtful face as I talked about Vivi.

"Yeah, we've learned not to question it the few times it's happened. Do you happen to know what she was trying to tell us?" Dean asked. I tilted my head a bit as I remembered what Vivi said.

"Oh! So I can tell you that 'little' was a fetus in the womb. Why I have no idea. And the darkness was just that, darkness. It was like striking out and attacking the fetus and the warm light that was with it, like the mother I think. You know, I'm not exactly sure what I saw but if I had to guess that is it." I said. Wow were these premonitions getting weird.

I noticed Lulu shift next to me as I explained but didn't bring attention to it. I planned on waiting till it was just the two of us and talk to her about it and what Vivi had been thinking this time around as to why she wouldn't leave Lulu.

"Huh. Weird. Well we know so far that your premonitions are about Dean, but this makes no sense now." Sam said.

"I know but maybe this one is way in the future? It may not even happen at all. I mean my premonitions are just that, premonitions. They don't have to happen." I said.

"Well, I think I'm just gonna do laundry today. I need a break, and my wrist needs to recover," Lulu said getting up.

"M'kay. Mind if I help? I need a break from looking at the book," I said getting up as well. I could talk to her this way and the boys would never know.

"Sure. I'm sure the guys have a case anyway. So it'll be us gals," she said. I nodded. If the boys left that would be better than hiding from them while I talked to Lulu. I turned to the boys and gave them a smile.

"Kay then boys, you stay safe. Call us if you need anything!" I said walking away.

I let them get their crap together as I gathered the laundry from me and Sam while Lulu got her's and Dean's. By the time we had it all, the boys had headed out. We threw a couple loads in and got the next ones ready. I leaned against a dryer and folded my arms.

"Hey Lulu, you know why Vivi was talking about a baby?" I asked her.

She froze, "No."

I gave her a look. I was there when Bobby was teaching her how to lie and most of the time I couldn't tell the difference but I could this time. It was just a tiny tick that rarely happened but she gave it this time. That was usually never good.

"Really? Cause you want to know what Vivi was thinking about as to why she didn't want to leave your side?" I asked.

"Sure?" She said. I gave her a soft smile.

"She was thinking 'no leave, stay with momma and keep the little one safe. Make sure darkness doesn't come near them' and there are only two reasons why she would think that. One, she transferred the dream to you or second, and the one I am leaning towards, is that you are a momma." I said. I figured she had a reason to not bring it up but I needed to know. I just knew instinctively that I did.

"Okay. Fine. You caught me. I only just found out. The boys don't know," she said frightened. I went over to her and gave her a tight hug.

"Congratulations! And don't worry, I won't tell anyone." I told her smiling big.

"I know you won't. But sooner rather than later I'm going to have to tell Dean. Otherwise how am I supposed to explain why I'm the size of a truck?" She said. I laughed.

"Dude, I'm not so sure a trunk unless you're hoping for twins."

"No. No way. One is enough in this life. This wasn't supposed to happen yet anyway," she said. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I wasn't supposed to happen if you remember and yet here I am, kicking butt!" I said trying to cheer her up.

"I'm glad you are though! Let's just hope we get that mark off of Dean before my little surprise gets here." she said, "I've got to figure out a good time when to tell him."

"You could tell him when we get the mark off. It could be like a gift for fighting the mark and gettin it off." I suggested. In the end it was up to her.

"True, well maybe he'll figure it out all on his own, who knows?" she shrugged.

I snorted, "Yeah if that ever happens then we know something's up."

"Hey! He has his moments! Not often but he has them!" She said trying to defend Dean. I laughed.

"I'm sure he does but Lu, I have to tell you, I'm not seeing those as very high odds." I said.

"Whatever," she teased. I grinned and helped her finish up the laundry. After we folded and hung everything up I turned to her.

"Guess I had better get back to work on that book. I would be a horrible aunt if I didn't help get the daddy back to himself for them."

"Ok," Lulu said. I smiled at her before getting the book and heading back to the table to work on it some more.

It was late, I knew that much when the page I was translating started to mention a Mark. I went back and read the page thoroughly. I squinted at one line for a while before it clicked.

"Lulu!" I yelled excitedly.

"Yeah?" She asked when she came in.

"I found it! I found the spell to get rid of the Mark!" I said pointing to the jumbled mess that was my translation.

"Really?"

I nodded my head eagerly.

"Yep! I just have to unscramble it and then we have the spell!"

"Sweet! I'll call the boys, let them know. And hopefully they'll get a hold of Crowley to get his bitch witch of a mother to help," Lulu said. I paused at the 'bitch witch' comment but shrugged it off. There was a flutter of wings behind us and I knew it was Castiel.

"Okay so I would totally start on it now but… umm… I think I'm sleeping now," I said before I abruptly passed out.


	21. The Werther Project Part 4

I blinked my eyes open and yelped when I saw a face leaning over mine. I scrambled back so I could see who it was. Of course it was Castiel.

"Holy crap Castiel! Don't do that!" I said rubbing my face. I was not awake enough for this just yet.

"Oh yes, sorry. Personal space," he said moving back a bit. I shook my head at him with a smile.

"You're fine Cas, just next time, don't be that close."

Castiel nodded his head, "I believe Lulu is making something for dinner right now if you are hungry."

I smiled at him and got out of bed.

"Sounds good. Let's go get some food then. Once I get some food, I'll unscramble my translation," I said.

We walked to the kitchen and found Lulu was indeed making something for dinner. I plopped down at the island and smiled at her when she turned around.

"I wanted something deep-fried and not healthy," she said. I just grinned at her some more.

"Of course. We wouldn't want to deny them anything," I said cheekily. Castiel scrunched up his face in confusion.

"Them? There is only one," he said. I just kind of looked at him.

"It was me trying to be sneaky Cas. I wanted to see if you knew or not," I said.

"I am an Angel of the Lord. Of course I know," he responded back. I gave him a playful glare.

"You know, that excuse is only going to work so many times," I told him picking up some silverware for us. "Thank you Lulu," I said when she set food for me as well. Castiel just looked at me without commenting. Lulu must have seen his face because she started laughing.

"As long as you don't say anything to Sam and Dean. I don't want them to know yet," Lulu said. Castiel tilted his head at her which made me smile.

"I won't tell them," Castiel replied.

"Thanks Cas. Now what do we do while the boys are gone?" Lulu asked.

"We could…." I paused as I tried to think of something.

"Well… how about… we could watch movies I guess. I still have to unscramble the translations but that doesn't sound like a lot of fun. Yeah I really have no idea," I finally said.

"Sure. We have it, it's not going anywhere. Can't really do anything until they're back. Besides we need a break," she

"Okay. Well I will get at least some of it making sense and then I will join you and we can just chill," I said moving back to the table and grabbing my translations. I snagged my pencil and started to try and have these sentences make sense.

"I'll be in the Netflix room," Lulu said as she walked off. I waved my hand at her and got to work. Castiel just sat there at the island the whole time I translated.

I made it halfway before I called it quits. Castiel was still just sitting there and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Come on you, let's go join Lulu," I said grabbing his wrist.

Castiel let himself be pulled off the chair and down the hallway. We found Lulu watching some chick-flick movie. I plopped Castiel down on the couch. He went with it but I could tell he was confused. I decided to be brave and I sat down right next to him.

I had never done this, sat by a guy that wasn't family on my own so this was something new for me. Lulu gave me a look when I sat down next to Castiel but I pretended not to notice. She could tease me about it later, preferably when said angel was not here.

We watched a few movies ranging from action to romance to horror. The later I absolutely refused to watch last and demanded we watch My Little Pony afterwards. I already had my stupid premonitions, I didn't need to add horror movie nightmares to my sleep.

Throughout the night, I moved so I was leaning against Castiel more. He just shifted a bit and moved so we were both more comfortable near the end when I was half laying down, half sitting/leaning against Castiel. It was weird but it was what happened.

We finished the last movie just as we were all falling asleep… minus Castiel of course. Because angels don't sleep. I have the theory that they _can_ they just don't _want_ to. They are soldiers after all and sleeping equals weak. My theory anyway and I'm wrong about half the time.

"Ok, I'm tired. Night," Lulu said getting up.

"Night," I mumbled back. She had really good idea, I think I might do that as well… in a second. Lulu left for bed and I settled a bit before Castiel moved.

"I think you would like it better in a bed than you would here on the couch," he said helping me up. I pouted as I lost my warm pillow.

"Yeah, alright Cas," I said letting him lead me to my room. I could have gotten there on my own but it was fun and honestly I enjoyed having Castiel caring. It made me blush when I thought about it but I quickly tempered it down before he could see it.

Castiel left after we reached my room. He said there was something he had to do and was gone. I just shrugged but was a little sad he had to leave. I shook my head. What am I doing? It's not like we were dating but I was thinking like we were. Wow was I really starting to lose it. I slipped into some pajamas and was then out.

"Hello darling," were the first words I heard waking up. 'Fantastic' I thought as I finished waking myself up. I opened my eyes and gave Crowley a glare.

"Dude, could whatever you want not wait until I woke up on my own?" I sassed. Crowley just grinned at me.

"Well it could, I just didn't want it to," he replied. I sighed and threw my pillow at him.

"Hey!" Crowley exclaimed, acting like he was hurt.

I just rolled my eyes at the drama queen and got out of bed. I grabbed that day's clothes and went into the bathroom to change. I was so not changing in the room with someone else. Once I was ready, I stepped out and found Crowley sitting on my bed just looking around my room. I sighed at the thing that was now my life.

I left Crowley in my room and went to the library table. I put the book and my translations in the Book Box and locked the box. I put the key in my back pant's pocket and turned around to come face-to-face to Crowley.

"Did you not get the same talk as Castiel? Personal space," I said pushing Crowley back. I knew he let me when he moved but I really didn't care.

"That doesn't apply to me darling. I'm the King of Hell remember?"

I snorted.

"I remember. Do _you_ remember that _I_ don't really care?" I sassed back.

Crowley gasped at me dramatically and I rolled my eyes. I made my way to the kitchen and decided to make breakfast burritos for me and Lulu. Of course I was going to add a few things I didn't usually for the little Winchester but no one had to know about it.

"Why do you insist on staying around here? Isn't it boring?" Crowle asked me. I took a breath before I answered. Wow can the King of Hell really be annoying.

"Because it is my home now. Thanks to your little followers I was pretty much chased from my school which right now I'm okay with. That and my family is here," I answered putting the last of the food on. Crowley was quiet for a bit.

"I didn't have anyone sent after you… Anyway how are these morons your family? You are way smarter than they are and more practical not to mention much more entertaining," he said.

I gave him a raised eyebrow.

"First, I am nowhere near as smart as these guys I just happen to good at certain things that are helpful. Second, I'm glad you find me entertaining but that is not my purpose in life. Lastly, if I hear you talking bad like that again about my family, King of Hell or not, I will make you regret it for the rest of your life, not mine, yours," I said before going back to making breakfast. I totally missed his flabbergasted expression but I didn't miss the stretch of silence.

"Why so red Crowley?" Lulu asked. I turned and looked at her, catching a glance of Crowley's red face and smirked.

"No reason other than I may have handed him back his soul and now he doesn't know what to do with it," I said smirking to myself and turned back to the food that was now almost done.

"What?! No!" Crowley exclaimed probably giving me a very dirty look but I didn't see it, could kind of feel it though.

"Really Crowley? Cause that's what it looks like; like you got your ass handed to ya," Lulu replied. I chuckled in response to that.

"And you all wonder why I don't like you," Crowley said sitting down at the island. I turned and flicked some pepper at him. He gave me a small glare in return that I saw no heat in.

"I'm starting to think that about you too," he said. I gave him a sweet smile.

"Oh Crowley, you couldn't hate me and you know it," I said turning back around with a plate of food for Lulu. I set it in front of her and gave her a wink.

"Thanks Emm," she said. I nodded.

I turned and picked up the salt and pepper shakers that looked the exact same. Then I walked over and dumped one on Crowley. He saw me coming and tried to run thinking it was salt but didn't make it and got covered in pepper. I laughed at the astonished look on his face. I continued to laugh as I got my own food and joined Lulu.

"Hey Lulu, have you heard anything from the boys?" I asked.

"Yeah, Sam texted me and said they'd be back within the day or really, really early in the morning," she said. I gathered up our plates and began to clean up.

"That's good. We can get working on the Mark and then we can breath for a while. I actually kind of want to finish my grad paper I had started. It won't be for credit or anything but I would at least like to finish it," I said distractedly as I washed the plates in the sink. Lulu grabbed a towel and dried them once I was finished cleaning them.

"It would be nice to finally have a break," she said. I nodded my head as I handed her a plate. It would be nice.

"How far did you get on the spell?" She asked.

"About halfway. I figured since the boys wouldn't be back for a while, I would space it out. Now though I'm thinking what I will do is work on it after I finish cleaning up," I said handing her another plate.

"Okie dokie."

I smiled at Lulu. Her and the lines she picked up.

"If you are going to be looking at the book, what am I supposed to do?" Crowley asked. I looked over my shoulder at him. I had forgotten he was there for a minute.

"Perhaps getting anything the spell requires?" Lulu suggested. Crowley smirked.

"I thought your guys' angel boy toy was doing that?"

I tilted my head confused at Crowley. Castiel was a boy toy? To whom? He was a freaking angel, wouldn't the demon be the boy toy? Wow thinking about this was kind of gross and giving me a headache. I am so leaving that alone and not touching it again, not even with a ten foot pole.

"Um my boy toy is Dean. So there," Lulu sassed. Okay yeah this was not a strange conversation to have with a demon. Then again maybe it is…

"Okay, well I don't got a boy toy so I'm going to go back to the book now," I said slipping away. Well I tried to anyway.

"Oh please. I'm thinking Sam has a thing for you," Lulu said. I looked back at her.

I wrinkled my nose at her. Sam was good looking yes but we had discussed this to an extent.

"Ah, I don't think so. You think if he did he was tell me that he saw me as sister? I'm pretty sure that is the opposite of him being my boy toy," I said. Well, then again he did act funny sometimes but how was I supposed to know? I had only ever had Lulu really.

"Damnit, my awkward mouth... I didn't know he said that," she said. I shrugged.

"I know, he said it when you and Dean went on your little vacation. I don't mind really. It's fun though to pretend sometimes like that time at the bar when those two numbskulls showed up. It's… reassuring."

"Sam's good like that. He hasn't been the same since Jessica… and every other girl he's hooked up with or something… when Dean went to Purgatory we kinda went our separate ways," Lulu said. I paused as I thought about that. I guess it was tough when you lived this life. Honestly Dean and Lulu were lucky. I just wish Sam could find that too, he deserved it.

"Well… he'd be great. You know, I think maybe in another life or something, I would date him," I said thoughtfully. It was true when I thought about it. Heck, if I had met him before I got back in this life I would have dated him.

"Yeah, we've been through a lot," Lulu shrugged. I nodded my head in understanding. I may not have been here when most of the stuff went down but I could relate. There was a flutter of wings and Castiel was back. He glared at Crowley again before moving over to me. I gave him a raised eyebrow but he didn't explain anything.

"Well it looks like feathers is here. I'll be off then," Crowley said and then he was gone. I shook my head. This was just weird and yet now it was my life.

"We've got to make it so they just can't come and go, particularly Crowley. It's creepy," Lulu said. I shrugged.

"I don't find it creepy as much as I do annoying. It's kind of entertaining too though. When he just pops in I can tease him without mercy. It's fun," I said.

"It's both then," she smirked. She was right.

"Probably," I said. I moved to go back to the book and Castiel moved with me. I frowned at him and tried to go around him but he just mirrored me.

"Ah, Cas, can I go to the table?" I asked. Castiel tilted his head at me.

"Yes."

I squinted at him for a bit before I moved. He followed me. I threw my hands in the air. This was ridiculous! It was like he was a puppy or something.

"Stop dancing you two," Lulu laughed. I stopped moving and looked over at her.

"We are not dancing," Castiel deadpanned.

"Duh Cas, just let her by," Lulu said.

Castiel did his head tilt but stepped to the side. I slipped by him only for him to follow behind me now. I just sighed at let him. There was no stopping him I was just curious as to why he was doing it.

"I'm gonna go back to bed, nothing much to do until the boys get back," Lulu said.

"M'kay," I replied.

"Wake me for anything."

I waved my hand at her and smiled saying I would. I sat down at the table and pulled out my translations and began unscrambling words. I was happy to translate from another language but unscrambling words, not so much. Castiel moved a chair and sat down as close to me as he could without being in the way. I just worked with him the best I could. I wasn't going to argue with him.


	22. The Werther Project Part 5

I literally jumped out of my chair when Castiel put a hand on my shoulder hours later. I had been so engrossed in getting the stupid thing unscrambled I hadn't noticed him move.

"I will be back," he said before he was gone.

I held a hand over my heart as I tried to catch my breath. Jeez did he need some work on his people skills. I went back to work after I calmed down. I jumped again when Castiel returned maybe a half hour later. I rolled my eyes at him but kept working. He was an angel and as he had told me before, he was going to do whatever he wanted.

Finally, I finished unscrambling the words. I rubbed my eyes feeling exhausted. Castiel was still sitting next to me but he was looking off at some space off to the side. I heard Lulu in the kitchen doing something and figured it was around dinner time. I stretched my arms above my head and got up. Castiel looked at me as I stood up and stood with me. I gave him a tired smile before heading off to see what Lulu was up to.

"The guys are close, I asked 'em to get food," She said seeing us.

"Great," I said deciding to sit down at the island while we waited. Castiel sat down next to me again and I figured it was now or never.

"Okay Cas, what's up with you today? You haven't left my side since you got here. Time to explain," I said turning to him. He frowned at me.

"I do not know. I just do not want to leave you alone. I get a weird feeling when I do," he said. Well that was helpful.

"Okay but Cas it's a little weird when you just follow me around. No one really does that," I said. He looked at me confused.

"I apologize."

I looked at him waiting for him to say that he was going to stop it but it never came. He just looked at me. I sighed. This was not working. I just left it at that and before we knew it, 20 minutes had passed in silence and the boys were back with food.

I got up to offer my help to the boys only for Castiel to stand as well. With that I sat back down. Castiel mirrored me. I shook my head at him. The boys brought back Cafe Rio which was good… as long as they brought me vegetarian. I don't know what it was but Cafe Rio meat just tasted funny to me.

"I'm glad you're back," Lulu said hugging Dean. I smiled at her.

They brought over the food and started to talk about the spell. Wow, they really didn't take a breath. I didn't really listen to the conversation as I ate. I found I really wasn't very hungry. I only ate about half of it before I got up and put it away… with my extra shadow of course.

Castiel followed me to the fridge and proceeded to stand in the way when I tried to turn around. I sighed at him and looked up at his face. He tilted his head at me. I gently pushed him back so I could get by. He let me go but continued to follow me. I decided it was bedtime for me and walked to my room.

"Hey Cas, can we talk to you for a second?" Dean asked. I continued walking as Castiel turned around and went back. I slipped into my room without an extra shadow. I got ready for bed and was asleep the minute my head hit the pillow.


	23. Brother's Keeper Part 1

An abandoned building in the middle of nowhere. The Impala was parked in front of it and the boys were inside. There was a bright light and then the boys came out, the mark nowhere in sight. They looked at each other before there was a rumbling and black smoke burst from the ground. It burst from all over and gathered in the sky. Miles away an angel and demon fought as a witch snuck away. The outcome of the fight and the witch's fate unknown. Back with the boys the smoke was completely gathered. It then rushed towards them. They jumped into the Impala as fast as they could and just by a millisecond made it before the smoke slammed into them. It covered everything….

It was dark. Why was it always dark when we woke up? Need to check up on the little one and make sure Lulu is okay. We didn't see her in the bad dream but it was good to be sure. We stumbled down the hall. Wow it was hard to walk when you couldn't see where you were going. We finally found a room and opened the door. 'Nope wrong one' we thought as Sam turned over in his sleep. We didn't stay long and left him be. Her room had to be here somewhere.

Bingo!

Lulu and Dean were curled up sleeping soundly. Good. We snuck over quietly and sat down on the floor. We leaned back against their bed on Lulu's side and just looked around the dark room. We listened quietly to the couple sleep.

Then there were the sounds of wings and then the angel was standing in front of us. He knelt down in front of us and gave us a kind smile. He gently took our hand and got us off the floor. We quietly snuck out of the couples room doing our best not to wake them. He led us to a couch and sat us down. He sat close and pulled us into him. We curled up into his offered warmth and safety. He started humming some sort of tune that lulled us to sleep once again.

I could smell something cooking when I woke up. I didn't open my eyes however, I was warm and comfy. I snuggled more into the warmth and froze for a second. I was in someone's arms on the couch. Sneaking a peek, I saw it was Castiel holding me and I relaxed again. Last night slowly came back to me and I sighed in relief that I hadn't caused a scene. Castiel had showed up and made sure I felt safe and actually didn't upset anyone. It was a relieving feeling.

Castiel shifted a bit but made sure to keep me in his arms. I made it easy for him and followed along willingly. He pulled me further in his lap before settling again. This was new and actually felt nice. I could see why Lulu was always cuddling with Dean, it was like home.

I decided to doze lightly as I figured out what was all going on around me. It sounded like Lulu was talking with the boys about something but I couldn't really hear what. I was content to snuggle with Cas and not worry about the Mark or anything like that for a bit. Nope, instead I just savored this small moment of almost normal, as normal as it could be with the Winchesters and an angel.

"Dude, Cas what's up with this?" Dean asked. I kept up my sleeping act. I didn't really want to be awake right now anyway.

"I don't know what you mean," Cas said.

"Dude I mean with you in here with Emily sleeping in your lap."

It was quiet for a bit and Castiel shifted again, this time it was a nervous shift if I had to guess. I surprised myself with how well I was acting asleep…. Well I may actually be asleep just in that weird half-asleep-half-awake-listening kind. Don't care right now though.

"I… well… I believe she had another premonition last night. I believe she regressed and I brought her out here. She fell asleep and after a couple hours you all woke up and now we are here," Castiel said.

"Ok whatever," Dean said and walked away.

I sighed to myself internally. I was going to have to wake up and it was now or never and never was not an option, not in this family. I completely woke myself up and looked up at Castiel who had apparently watched me wake up and had a worried look on his face.

"Morning Cas," I said. His worry face was replaced with relief.

"Good morning Emily. Sam has started breakfast and everyone else is awake," he said. I smiled up at him and moved out of his lap as I stretched.

"M'kay, let's get the day started I guess," I said, getting up. Castiel followed me to the table but didn't hover this time which I was relieved for.

Sam placed food in front of me and I didn't even have time to pick up my fork when they jumped right into figuring out the spell. I took a deep breath in before jumping in with them. I had almost the whole thing translated and making sense, there were just the paragraph that I still needed to finish but other than that it was done.

They sent Cas to see what he could find out during breakfast. I gathered up our plates and put them in the sink when he left since we had all finished eating a little bit ago. We stayed on the Mark topic the whole day. I was distracted periodically as I tried to finish up the last of the spell. It was late in the day and Dean was drinking whiskey when things start to go down hill.

They were all discussing something about the spell when Dean just got up and left. Sam and I looked at each other and then to Lulu before she got up and followed. I just kind of blinked at the door in confusion. I went back to my paper when Lulu came back.

"Dean's gone," she said. She stood in the doorway and I could see the dejection in her stance.

"Gone? What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"He left. He doesn't want the Mark removed, he doesn't want us to help him if it means messing with black magic again," she said. Great this was just great.

"He'll be back. Once he is you should tell him, it'll change his mind. He won't be like our father, he will be there for you both," Sam said trying to be reassuring.

"I'm guessing Sam knows about Jr. now?" I asked. I knew the answer but hey I never said I had the correct one!

"Yep. Everyone but Dean knows now," she said.

I got up and hugged her. Dean, the stupid man my friend had fallen for, was going to come back even if it meant I had to drag him or get some sort of supernatural assistance. I was not going to let Lulu go through this, not now and not ever.


	24. Brother's Keeper Part 2

It was weeks before we could track Dean down. Those weeks had been horrible. I could see how Lulu was fighting but I could also see the toll it was starting to take. She needed Dean back, they all did. I even missed him even though we didn't along that well.

While we searched, Cas and I got closer. He spent time with me and helped me. I helped him when I could and we just enjoyed being around each other. I was actually planning on asking him out once we got this mark off Dean and we got him home.

Lulu and Sam headed off to where we thought Dean was while I stayed at the bunker with Cas getting what we needed for the spell. We planned on doing it as soon as Dean got back after I finished translating the spell the day after he left and now we were doing when he got back.

Cas and I were just finishing up the list of ingredients we still needed when my phone rang. I answered it quickly when I saw it was Sam.

"Dean's gone and he left the Impala," he said. I was silent for a minute as I took that in. Lulu had told me about Dean these past few weeks and I knew what it meant if he had left the Impala.

"Donkey Crap! Okay how do you want to do this? Me and Cas finished up most of it and there are still a few things to gather but other than that we are ready," I said. Castiel came over and stood beside me.

"Just keep working on that. I'm going to find Dean. Have Cas meet me here at the motel and I'll give you guys one of the ingredients. Start the spell. Get Crowley and get this done. Dean is not going to do this," Sam said. He spouted off his location to Cas before hanging up. I just stared at my phone for bit.

"Okay then, let's get going," I said tossing my phone on the table and getting to work.

Castiel flew off to Sam while I called up Crowley. He was oddly helpful about this from what everyone told me but I could tell when he arrived with his mother that he cared. Castiel returned with what looked like hair and he said it was from Sam and that it was Dean's. Yeah not weird at all.

Rowena started the spell and we all stood back and watched. I held my phone close to me, waiting for the phone call saying it was over and Dean was back. She said the spell and got going on it, not happily but still did. She didn't care for the personal sacrifice but it was over with and done now.

As she neared completing the spell, the ground started to shake. All of us but Rowena looked around the room as the spell was complete. Nothing. I kept waiting for my phone to buzz but there was nothing. Cas and I looked at each other in confusion before we turned back to Roweana.

"Did you do the spell correctly?" Castiel asked. Rowena smirked at us.

"Of course I did," she said and then threw something at Cas quickly mumbling something under her breath. I moved to see what was happening with Castiel when he jerked up and turned towards Crowley.

"See you later," Rowena said snatching up the book and bolting while Castiel attacked Crowley. I saw his eyes and I froze. They were bloodshot and bleeding; the attack dog spell.

"Cas no!" I yelled when he jumped Crowley.

Crowley dropped to the floor and was gone before Castiel could do anything thankfully. Once he saw his prey was gone, Castiel turned to me. I started backing away from him fearfully as I looked into his eyes.

"Cas please! You can fight this. Please Cas," I said continuing to back away from him. He continued to advance on me and I backed away until my back hit the wall.

"No Cas please. Castiel… Cas please," I pleaded looking at him. I had dropped my phone when I had backed away from him and was buzzing on the ground and I had nothing to defend myself. The look in Castiel's eyes terrified me, he didn't recognize me as anything other than something to attack.

"Castiel… please," I tried again with tears slipping down my face. Castiel paused and then I saw recognition in his eyes. He looked at me with fright at what he had about done.

"I'm sorry," he said before vanishing with a flutter of wings.

I choked on a sob and slid down the wall till I was sitting on the ground. I clutched my necklace in my hand as tears rolled down my cheeks. This was not supposed to happen. I just hope and prayed to the absent God that the others were okay and at least the Mark was gone from Dean; Lulu and the little tyke needed him.

I could hear my phone buzzing on the floor again but I didn't move. Cas was gone, Rowena had bolted with the book, Crowley was who knows where, and as far as I knew we failed to remove the Mark. What were we going to do now?

Pulling myself together as much as I could, I crawled over and picked up my buzzing phone. I then skooted back to the wall and answered the phone.

"H-he-hello?" I stuttered. My body was still shaking from the adrenaline and from my minor emotional breakdown.

"You okay?" Dean asked. I closed my eyes in relief. If he was talking to me then we must have been able to get the Mark off.

"Not really…" I said, more tears falling down as I held my phone tightly. Too many emotions were battling inside me from fear and sadness to relief and joy.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, The Mark is gone, we're heading back to get Sammy, I'm gonna be a dad, and we'll be back," Dean said. I gave him a choked up laughed. If only all was well as they thought. I choked on some more tears as I thought about what had happened here.

"Congrats daddy…" I said choking on even more tears and leaning my head back against the wall with my eyes closed. Castiel was going to miss his niece or nephew growing up.

"What happened?" Lulu asked. I choked on a sob that tried to escape. She just got good news and now I was going to have to give her bad news.

"It's, it's, it's…" I started to cry more. We didn't need this. Those guys certainly never needed this! My breathing had picked up without my notice until I started to hiccup.

"Emm, take a deep breath. Now what is it?" Lulu said after a bit of silence. It took me a second before I finally took a deep breath and calmed myself down a bit.

"We did the spell… and then it went… Rowena cast another spell and stole the Book… and I don't know where Crowley is and… and… and Cas…" I couldn't finish my sentence. If I said it then it was true.

"What about Cas?" I swallowed thickly.

"He… the spell… Cas… attack dog spell…" I managed to get out. No, this was not supposed to happen! No!

"Cas will be fine, he's an angel," she said. I shook my head at her even though she couldn't see me.

"No… he… Lulu he… his eyes..." I choked again as I remember the look in his eyes as he had advanced on me.

"Listen, he didn't hurt you so he'll be fine. I'd be more worried if he did," she said.

"He was going to Lulu, he was going to. I don't know what to do."

"Sit tight, we'll be there soon," she said. I nodded my head.

"Okay," I said quietly. I brought my knees to my chest and curled up in a ball of sorts. Lulu ended the call and I shuddered. Crowley's meat suit was still lying there and I just couldn't do it. I closed my eyes and curled up some more, holding my phone tightly in my hand just in case.

I heard doors banging and knew they had made it back to the bunker. I sighed with relief that they made it and well enough to go banging on doors as they came in. I slipped my necklace under my shirt and lifted my head a touch to watch the door just in the case it wasn't them. Highly unlikely but after what just happened, I was not taking the chance. Lulu burst through the door and I gave her a sad smile of relief. She rushed over to me and I pushed myself up some. She helped me up thankfully, I was still shaky from the adrenaline rush. I was so going to be sore tomorrow.

"You all okay?" I asked. The guys met us in the hallway when we walked out. I was thankful to see that Dean's arm was bare of that cursed mark.

"Yeah, for once," Sam said. I nodded my head thankfully.

"That's good," I said.

"Thanks to you, I have my Dean back," Lulu said hugging me. I hugged her back tightly.

"You're welcome," I replied.

"I promise we'll get Cas back," she said.

I nodded and whipped a tear away while giving her a thankful smile. I had no idea of she had any idea about my feeling about Cas or not but that didn't matter. It was Lulu and that's all that mattered.

"You mean Sam and I right? Be mad at me and all, but you're not hunting, not right now," Dean told her. I mirrored Lulu with her eye roll. Really? She'd been pregnant for how long now and it was just now he was doing this?

"Fine…" she mumbled. I giggle quietly at her.

"Don't know about you guys but I'm exhausted. I could sleep for a week," Sam said yawning. I nodded my head. Today had been a lot and I was just completely worn down.

"That sounds like a good plan," I said. Lulu nodded her head.

With that, I made my way to my room. I prayed before I went to sleep. I prayed for Castiel get be alright and get better and for whatever Rowena had planned was stopped in time. I also prayed that tonight, I would not have any premonitions. I knew that if I had one tonight, Vivi was coming back and with full force. I didn't have the strength to fight her if she came. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.


	25. Brother's Keeper Part 3

I woke up the next morning and the first thing I thought was 'no premonitions' and I sighed with relief. I got up and took a hot shower before making my way to the kitchen. I found the Winchesters in the kitchen with breakfast(which was cereal) and currently discussing something about the Book that Rowena stole.

"Pick your poison," Dean said gesturing to all the cereal, grinning. I couldn't help but smile back at him. I walked over and picked up the Fruit Loops from his pile.

"Think I'll take this kind today," I said trying to keep the mood up.

"We could have cooked something, but Sleeping Beauty," Sam shrugged.

"Which one are you referring to?" I asked with a small smirk.

"About yeih heigh, brunette, likes to wear my hoodies?" Dean offered. I giggled.

"You guys better be careful or you'll be on dumpster duty for a month," I teased the two.

"We can joke when she's not around. What she doesn't know won't kill her," Sam said. I grinned at the poor, poor boy.

"Oh Sammy, that right there is where the fault in your little plan is," I said leaning over and having a spoonful of cereal.

"How so?" Sam asked. I just shook my head at him.

"You assume she's not around and won't hear you!" I said laughing.

"Well if I know my wife, she won't be up until around noon and it's-" Dean checked his watch, "ten thirty, plenty of time."

I rolled my eyes at Dean. That kind of thinking was dangerous. Should he be off, he would be in some deep dinosaur doo-doo.

"Whatever you say Mr. Husband," I said digging into my breakfast.

As I ate I thought about yesterday. Things had gone so horribly wrong. I stood up with a sigh and took my bowl to the sink. We had to fix this, all of this. I clenched my eyes shut. Cas couldn't just miss his family growing. He just couldn't. They needed him just as much as he needed them.

I walked back to where the boys were and stood there for a second thinking. What could Rowena want with the book? It wasn't like she could read it properly. Even for the spell she cast to get the Mark off, she had used my translation that was in Latin to cast it. Because of the code and the jumbled mess the author had written it in, there was no possible way that she could cast any spells from the book as it was now, not without my translation.

"Donkey's cow!" I exclaimed before rushing off to where I kept my translations.

I scrambled for the box I had covered with symbols and quickly opened it. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw all my papers in the box. I pulled them all out and looked through each paper. I had made little marks on each page, numbering them. I counted each and they were all here. I put all the papers back in the box and returned the box. I turned and found Sam and Dean there giving me funny looks.

"What?" I asked.

"A donkey's cow? Was that you swearing?" Dean asked. I frowned at him.

"So? Do you have a problem with the way I swear?"

Sam raised his hands in a placating manner.

"No-"

"Yeah kind of," Dean interrupted. Sam sighed at Dean.

"Whatever. Okay so what was all this?" Sam asked. I turned and gave them a smile.

"Tell ya when Lulu's awake!" I said with a smile slipping past the boys.

"What?! Come on!" Dean said following after me with Sam behind him.

I smirked at Dean. I went and plopped myself down on the couch with a small smile. I found good news and it was about time that they, we all got some good news. I caught a glimpse of Dean pouting and I grinned.

"Tone it down will you?" Lulu asked coming in. She had a blanket wrapped around her and it was just adorable really. I grinned at her. I was going to wait and make sure she was really awake before I told her what I figured out just a couple minutes ago.

"They could but I think you will be doing the opposite once you're awake," I said still plopped on the couch.

"One- I don't know what that means. Two- eh… screw it," Lulu said. I just smiled at her. This was something good and with it we could actually start to make some sort of plan.

"Well you do want to know a little key piece of information I found out this morning about Rowena don't you?" I asked giving them an innocent look.

"I guess," Lulu said. Well that was not the response I was expecting.

"Well Rowena took the book but she forgot something key; she can't read the book on its own. The book is useless to her without my translations and we still have all of them," I said.

"That's funny, you'd think a 300 year old witch would know her languages," Lulu sassed. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I think she was just a little too full of herself to learn. Probably thought she already knew all she ever needed. Anyway my point is, she can't use the book without my notes and she would have to come back here to get them. So in sense she either has to come back or she is stuck with an unreadable book," I said.

"I see where you're going. So we set a trap for her?" Sam said. I shrugged.

"Sure, if that's what you want to do. You just have to figure out how to get her attention," I said.

"I'm sure once she realizes she'll be back. If she can break the barrier that is," Sam said.

"Well it's a start right?" I asked sitting up straight now and looking at the three of them. I had to do something. I can't just sit here in the bunker, not doing anything which leads to thinking about Cas. No, I wasn't going to let myself think about it.

"Right. And I'm going back to bed," Lulu said. I looked at her worried. She just got up and now she was going back to bed? She hadn't even eaten anything yet! I jumped up and walked over to her before she could walk off.

"Are you okay?" I asked her worried.

"I'm fine. Just tired. And I know we have things to do, I'm just not, thrilled about it," she said. I still gave her a worried look but accepted her answer.

"Okay then. I'm going to do some research for a bit. Come get me if you need anything or something comes up," I told her and the boys. I walked to the library worried as hell about Lulu. I mean I got where she was coming from but I was just worried. All this crap was probably not good for her and the baby.


	26. The Bad Seed Part 1

I spent forever in the library. Sam came in a few times to check on me I guess but other than that I was pretty much alone. I was searching anything and everything that had to do with the attack dog spell. It was old magic and other than that I had nothing. Even the Men of Letters didn't have much on it. I sighed in frustration as I closed another file and book I had open. This was getting me nowhere right now.

I looked at the clock and saw it was about two in the morning. I shuffled to bed and didn't even bother to change. I just collapsed on my bed and was asleep. I didn't have any premonitions but I had nightmares. Tonight they were about Cas and his eyes. Their unnerving red color bothered me the most. In the nightmare that stuck with me the most was the one where Cas killed everyone and left me for last, and took his time with me.

I jerked awake gasping for breath. I got out of bed and changed clothes before heading back to the library. There had to be something on the attack dog spell that could help Cas. The hours went by and I finally stopped around dinner time. Nothing, I still had nothing. I got up and went to the kitchen. I wanted to make some stuffed peppers but we were missing most of the ingredients. I headed off in search to find the others and found them just hanging out.

"Hey I'm heading off to the store, you guys need anything? Other than pie Dean," I asked.

"Pack of cold ones," Sam said.

"Kitkats for me"

"And I still want pie," Dean said. I rolled my eyes at him and left.

I grabbed my keys and drove to the store. I took my time as I gathered all the items I needed. I was grabbing Lulu's Kitkats when I heard a jingle sound behind me. I turned and didn't see anything. Odd. I paid for the stuff and put everything in the trunk.

I heard something scuff the pavement behind me. Something was off and by off I mean very, very off. I pulled out my phone and speed dialed Lulu. I kept the phone close but hidden as I closed the trunk. I opened the car door to get in when someone yanked me back. I let out a yelp and dropped my phone just as I heard them pick up. I struggled and fought just like Sam and Castiel taught me but whoever it was was nothing ordinary.

"Now come on girl, play nice. The Queen has requested your presence," the person behind me said. Queen? What the heck was going on? I fought more but it was no use when the back of my head was slammed against something and then nothing.

My head was killing me when I came to. It took me a second to remember what happened as I raised my pounding head. The room was bare minus the stupid chair I was tied to. They had tied my arms, torso, and legs to the chair with so much rope. What the heck? Did these guys think I was Houdini or something?

"Look who's awake," a blond man said walking into my field of view. I glared at him and his dark haired female friend. This was just perfect.

"I still don't understand what the Queen needs her for," the woman said looking me over.

"This little thing here is the key to the Queen's ultimate power. We just have to give her this little something," the man held up a vial filled with some sort of dark liquid, "and she'll be golden."

I eyed the vial warrily. This situation was just crap and we definitely didn't need this with all the other crap. I mean seriously we just got the freaking Mark of Cain off Dean, released the Darkness, Rowena stole the Book of the Damned, Castiel was off somewhere with the attack dog spell and now this? Yeah this was just great.

"Now let's get this show on the road," the man said walking over to me. I struggled in my bindings as the woman came over too but moved behind me. They tag teamed, forcing my head back and opening my mouth. They poured the very foul tasting liquid down my throat.

The liquid burned and I tried coughing it back up to no avail. I started to seize and jerk in the chair. The liquid was doing something to me and I couldn't stop it. It started to burn hotter and hotter until my eyes rolled back and I escaped myself.

 _I saw death everywhere. The lights of souls being swallowed by something so dark it was indescribable. For a short period of time the darkness swallowed foul and twisted souls but that didn't last long. The death left behind grew and grew until that was all there was. There was only death. Nothing was left._

I groaned when I came to once again. I hurt everywhere. I could feel the raw path the liquid had burned through me. I couldn't lift my head I was so weak from the premonition I had just had.

"Holy Shit! Was it supposed to kill her?! Did it just kill her?!" The woman screamed as she freaked out. Well then that was a plus, they weren't supposed to kill me. I felt fingers touch my neck. There was a sigh of relief when the fingers were removed.

"No she's still alive. It wasn't supposed to kill her and it didn't thankfully but we will have to tell the Queen about this reaction," the man said. Great.

"Whatever let's just hurry up. I want to get rid of her before anything else happens," the woman said.

There were sounds of things being moved and then I was being untied. If I could move I would have been out of there the second I was untied but whatever they had given me was effective. The man picked me up and carried me out to what I assumed was a van if the free space I was thrown in was any clue and when it moved.

Well I really hope my call went through and that everyone was still okay. If I had any luck, which I don't but you never know, I would be able to get myself out of this before the Winchesters got too freaked. I tried moving again but I struck out. Freaking liquid. I was starting to suspect that there was some sort of magic in that liquid.

It was hard to keep track of how long we were moving as I kept coming in and out of awareness. Eventually the vehicle stopped and I was pulled out again. I opened my eyes as I was carried over the man's shoulder and looked around the best I could.

Freaking A. They were taking me into a freaking nice hotel through the back door. I could think of one person that would stay in a place like this and have herself be called Queen. They took me into a room and there she was, Rowena.

"There you are," she said coming over to me with a smile. I glared at her the best I could at the moment as I was dropped into another chair and chained to it. Perfect.

"My Queen, there is something I think you should know. When we gave her the potion you gave us she had what I believe was a seizure. It was odd and we honestly thought it was going to kill her," the man said. Rowena turned to the two.

"Really? Hmm, interesting. Now get out!" Rowena said shooing the two away. Black eyes flickered at her and then they were walking out. Well that just great. Rowena has demons on her side.

"Now you little minx, I need you to translate this book for me again. If you behave, I may let you live when you're done," she told me after muttering something under her breath and I could move again.

"No," I said. Rowena tsked at me.

"Come on girl. I have the power here and you are going to do what you are told!"

"I said no," I said jerking against the chains. Rowena just sighed at me.

"You are going to do this. You are not leaving until you do," she said. I just glared at her.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you cast the spell on Cas and took off," I muttered darkly. Rowena just smirked at me.

"How is that poor excuse of an angel doing? Well I should rephrase that, how long did he last? Did he make it longer than those humans or did he perish in the same time? Either way it doesn't matter but I'm curious," she said leaning into my space. I clenched my jaw and refused to speak. She leaned back and frowned at me.

"Play the silent game all you want but you are going to translate this book," she said before leaving me.

I slumped in the chair. Unarmed and surrounded by demons with a powerful witch in the area were horrible odds at me getting out of here. I looked around for anything to get me out of these chains or to get ahold of the guys with. There! I saw the hotel phone just a little bit away. Luckily for me, they didn't bolt down the chair. I was able to carefully move the chair over to the phone without making much noise. If they heard the noise they would have just thought I was struggling fruitlessly.

I turned the chair so I could grab the phone behind my back. I felt for the numbers and just prayed that I dialed the correct number. The phone rang four times before it was answered.

"Hello?"

I smiled in relief when I heard Lulu's voice.

"Lulu! Thank goodness I dialed it right," I said.

"Where are you? A trip to the store doesn't take this long? Meet a hot guy or something?"

"Not really. I met a pair of demons apparently. Oh and their 'Queen'."

"I'll have Sam track the call. Better yet, your cell on you?"

"No, that would still be with my car in the store parking lot. I'm in some sort of motel and I'm using the room phone," I said.

"Got it. How many Demons? What am I throwing the boys into?"

"Well there were two that grabbed me and I'm sure I saw at least three more outside the door. Oh and Rowe-" the line went dead. I jerked my head towards the door and saw Rowena and three demons standing there.

"Now, now, that was just unfortunate. Make a scene and let's go," Rowena said and with a flick of her hands, her demons advanced on me. Crap! I struggled as the demons trashed the room and one advanced on me. I was hit on the back of the head, again, and then nothingness took me.


	27. The Bad Seed Part 2

Freaking A waking up like this sucks I thought. I was not in a chair this time. Instead I was leaning against a stone wall with my hands in chains. Lovely. Rowena must have taken this from her son with the decor. I groaned as I tried to stand up and the world spun for a second. I used the chains to haul myself up and leaned against the wall. The cell door opened and Rowena walked through.

"You caused me such stress. You're lucky I need you or you would be dead," she said with a frown. I just chuckled at her.

"You may need me Rowena but no one said I was going to help you," I said. Rowena smirked at me. She walked over and placed her hand on my cheek.

"Oh but you will. One way or another you will."

With that she turned and left again. Rowena was crazy to think that I would help her. I just really hoped that the boys could see through the mess I'm sure she and her demons left behind to know I was still alive. I doubt they left blood there to say I was dead but I don't know. I looked around to see if I could find a way out. There was a window and the door but that was it. I couldn't reach the window and there was no way I was reaching the door in these chains.

After a while I sat back down and waited for a bit while I tried to think of something. It had been a few hours when my vision started to be fuzzy. I rubbed my eyes but all that happened was it started to go dark. No, no, no! I can't be having another premonition, not now! My eyes rolled back and I heard the door creak as it opened before I was gone.

 _A small baby full of darkness. It was cared for and grew. The darkness grew within it as the darkness was it. It swallowed everything and left death and destruction behind. It spread across the land, to the sea and beyond. It craved the power. It tortured to get the powerful to swallow as well. Death… so much death._

I jerked to awareness. Rowena was kneeling in front of me with a slightly worried expression; like the one you would have if your key piece was acting funny or the horse you just bet tons of money on was losing ground kind of worry. She brushed some sweaty hair out of my face and cupped my face.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" She asked. I glared at her and tried to jerk my head out of her grasp but failed seeing I was exhausted. She studied me closely.

"Come on, that was not normal and I know you don't have a condition to cause seizures," she said.

"Well no shit," I said. This was just perfect. Whatever the hell she made those demons give me was now making me have seizures when I had premonitions, just perfect. Rowena sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to have to look for something to counteract those. I can't have you getting away now," she said.

I glared at her as she left. I was not going to stay here and wait. I was getting out of here. I searched around the floor and smiled when I saw a really old but still useable nail. I managed to grab it. Now was the hard part. I hadn't picked a lock for years. I stuck my the tip of my tongue out as I worked on the cuff on my wrist. I made sure to pay attention so when one of Rowena's demons came by they didn't see me working to get free.

I was just about to give up and throw the nail when I heard a click and the chain fell from my wrist. I quickly caught it before it could make a lot of noise. I was faster on the second one and when the chain came off I grinned. Bingo!

I stood up and made my way over to the door. I peaked out and saw there was only one demon standing by. I was going to have to distract him. With a quick prayer, I threw the nail down the hallway. It made it to the far end near where it turned to another hallway. The demon looked toward the sound and went to investigate. I slipped out and was gone before he even made it to the end of the hall.

Rowena had me in some sort of abandoned building. What was it with the supernatural and abandoned buildings, I mean seriously? It worked for me a bit since it was easier to get out unnoticed. I managed to slip outside just as another demon walked by. I stayed still as they walked by. Once I was sure they weren't going to hear me, I ran.

She chose a building still in the city thankfully. I asked a lady on the street for change and managed to get enough for a phone call. I ran to a payphone and dialed Dean up. I didn't know if Lulu was with them or not. I kept glancing around fearfully as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Dean asked. I sighed with relief.

"Dean!"

"We just left the motel you called from."

"Yeah not there anymore," I said glancing around some more.

"Figures. What do you see? Any clues as to where you're at now?" He asked.

"Well there is a Gas n' Sip just down the road, I'm pretty sure I can see the stupid motel sign from here though. Some Tall-house motel? Stupid name seeing as the motel is not tall at all," I said looking around.

"Ok, Sam's got where you are. Stay there and we'll be there soon," Dean said and then the call ended. Stupid payphone.

I hung up the phone and slid down so I was hidden mostly as I waited. I kept a fearful look out for demons which was hard in the payphone booth. Finally I heard the Impala. I jumped up and rushed towards the car. Dean stopped the car and the two brothers were getting out when I froze. My sight was going again. Are you freaking kidding me?! I was so going to find God and get after him about these premonitions cause they suck! I felt myself fall and could hear the brothers yelling but I couldn't understand what they were saying. I was already in 'premonition land'.


	28. The Bad Seed Part 3

I came to slowly this time. I could hear Lulu freaking out about something and I sighed with relief. If she was around then I had gotten away from Rowena.

"What the hell happened?" She asked.

"We got to her and she just passed out," Dean said. Well at least I didn't have a seizure that time. Time to wake myself up the rest of the way. Wow okay don't try to sit up when you force yourself awake after being hit in the head, it hurts like no tomorrow.

"Emily?" Sam asked. I raised my hand and held it to my head.

"Yep that's me. Nice timing by the way," I said rubbing my head where I could feel a bump from being hit.

"What the hell happened?" Dean said. I chuckled a bit.

"You two really are made for each other, saying the exact same sentence in less than a minute," I waved my hand at Dean and Lulu, "anyway it was Rowena. Apparently when she was down in hell with Crowley she turned some of his demons and now they follow her. They call her the Queen. She wanted the stupid book translated."

"What about you collapsing when we showed up?" Sam asked. I sighed. I really didn't want them to worry so I lied.

"Just exhausted and my body decided to get rest I think."

They seemed to buy it… at least the boys did. I couldn't tell with Lulu, then again she knew me a lot better. They just really didn't need more on all this other crap. Anyway I was going to find something to help. I was going to keep this to myself as long as I could.

I stood up with only a tiny bit of swaying on my feet. They got a reassuring smile. I was going to beat this. If Dean can beat the Mark like he did, I could do this.

"Okay so no more me going anywhere outside the bunker on my own. So who wants to come with me to get my car and our stuff?" I asked.

"Ah no. You are still swaying on your feet. Me and Sam will go get your car. You stay here with Lulu," Dean said.

Lulu scoffed, "Really? You can't keep me here forever."

I sighed and sat down on the couch again.

"Fine," I conceded.

Dean smirked at me, and kissed Lulu before leaving. Sam gave my shoulder a squeeze before following his brother. I listened to the Impala roar to life and leave. Lulu sat down on the couch next to me and looked at my head where I was still holding it. Well great, I caused her so much stress and that can't be good for the baby.

"How you doing?" I asked her.

She gave me a look. I was screwed. This was my second time that I left the bunker alone and got in some sort of trouble. Heck this was my second time being abducted. I had a horrible track record and it was just getting worse. Yeah maybe I should stick to the bunker more.

"I'm fine. A little mad at Sam," she said.

"Why? What did he do this time?" I asked looking at her curiously.

"We got in a spat, I wanted to come with to get you and they wouldn't let me, so Sam used one of my pressure points and knocked me out," she pouted.

"Yeah, that would be something to be mad at," I said. At least she wasn't asking about what I thought she was going to ask.

"They had a good reason too, I'm not used to not going with them. This whole thing is going to be hard, I can't be with my boys to protect them and save their asses," she said. I nodded my head in understanding. It made sense and if she hadn't felt like this I would actually be worried.

"I know but hey, we can always find something to do right? I mean I'm pretty sure I'm not leaving the bunker anytime soon at least not without an escort so we can be 'bunker buddies'," I said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah and knowing Dean he won't let me leave at all, but I'm pretty sure we could put that shooting range to good use," she smirked.

"That would probably be a good idea. It's something to do anyway. Hey how do you think the boys would feel about me making one of the rooms here into a greenhouse like room?" I asked.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind. Sam'll probably love it. He's all about his health kick crap which now he'll be inforcing on me and this baby," she said. I chuckled lightly at her.

"I'm sure you'll live," I said trying to stand up once again. I made it this time only swaying once. I gave Lulu a smile.

"Okay so I'm hungry. What do you say about stuffed peppers when the boys get back with the crap I got at the store?" I asked.

"Oh my god, yes!"

I grinned.

"Good cause that's what I'm cooking when the boys get back," I said, slowly making my way to the kitchen. Lulu was right beside me the whole time just in case. I knew I had a ton of things to research and look up but I was going to wait till tomorrow. It could wait. Luckily the boys didn't take long and they were back with the crap.

I had them leave my stuffed pepper ingredients out and received a weird look from Dean.

"What? You got a problem with peppers?" I asked him.

"No, Sam's usually the vegetable nerd what with his kale. What the hell is kale anyway?"

"We get it. You're a warrior you can't eat rabbit food." Lulu said.

"It's a vegetable Dean. Anyway there isn't kale in this. I didn't even buy kale so you can chill," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Good. Because that crap is nasty."

"I find it's pretty good in a smoothie," I said nonchalantly as I began to prepare dinner.

"I better not find it in anything you feed me," Lulu said. I looked over my shoulder and smiled at her.

"I won't promise anything," I said.

I shooed them out so I could finish up. It took about 47 minutes to finish my stuffed peppers and two batches of jalapeno poppers. Honestly I just wanted the jalapeno poppers but I knew I needed more than that hence the stuffed peppers. I brought out the food on large plates with a stack of smaller plates for us all to use. I set the food on the table and then hollered at everyone that dinner was ready.

Dinner was uneventful thankfully and the boys ate most of it. Lulu took care of her plate and left when she was finished with Dean finishing up right behind her. Sam stayed and helped me put up everything away and clean the dishes. He made sure I was okay before leaving to get some sleep himself. I told him goodnight as I finished up.

Once I was sure that everyone was asleep I grabbed Sam's laptop and opened up his browser. I searched early warning signs of seizures so I could be prepared. The symptoms were different for each person but apparently my loss of eyesight or when it got fuzzy was my warning sign. That wasn't too hard to remember. I made sure to delete the history before I went to bed as well.


	29. The Bad Seed Part 4

It was a week later when I finally decided to start a project. I had to do something other than read in here. So I found a room on one of the upper floors before I went back down and straight to the boys who were chilling in the Netflix room with Lulu.

"Okay two things; one can I can I have one of the room upstairs with the windows and two, who wants to come with me to the store to get plants?" I asked. Dean gave me a funny look.

"Plants?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Dean, plants. I need to do something else than read and I like to raise plants," I said. Sam stood up and walked over to me.

"Sure, come on I will go with you," he said. I stuck my tongue out at Dean before following Sam.

We decided to take my car since the other two were weird about their cars. I mean I could understand it but come on, me and Sam were responsible. Sam drove and asked me why I wanted to get plants of all things. I told him I liked plants, they were easy to take care of and lasted longer.

When we reached the store, we saw they were having a sale on all their garden stuff which was awesome. I got a bunch of pots and planters to plant the seeds I grabbed and I got quite a few indoor plants and some outside plants I was going to try and grow in my mini greenhouse. Sam made suggestions as he pushed the cart. He was very supportive of my random garden I was going to grow. I think he knew that this was going to help me relax.

We got back to the bunker without any problems and I was happy about that. Sam helped me carry everything up to the room I picked earlier. Once all of my stuff was in, Sam offered to help. We got all my pots and planters sorted and placed where I wanted them in no time. He left to get some food after that. When he left, I began to plant seeds.

Gardening was relaxing to me when I did it indoors. I liked to do it outside too but it wasn't as relaxing. I already loved the indoor plants we got and it was a good feeling when I came into a room and saw all the plants. It didn't take long to plant all the seeds. They ranged from mostly flowers and random plants to vegetables. I planned to keep expanding this room and the plants inside it but I was going to take it one step at a time.

Two months later and we were settling into a routine. The boys would go out and hunt on cases while me and Lulu would stay behind doing research and just hanging out. Lulu joined me in my little garden after a month of being stuck in the bunker. She helped me water them on occasion and it was nice. I had convinced Sam to get me some hanging plants the last time he was at the store with Dean and I was watering them today.

I had only had one more premonition and luckily for me, Lulu wasn't around at the time as I know I had a seizure that time. I had been up here leaving the garden room when my vision went fuzzy. I laid down and limited the damage I had received from it. I had a few bruises from when my arms jerked against the hard floor but they were easy to cover up and healed quickly.

I was just getting down from my tiny ladder to water the hanging plants when I heard someone come in. I turned thinking it was Lulu and when I saw who it was I froze. I couldn't move or breath as I stared. It was Castiel. He just stood in the doorway looking at me. Lulu pushed past Castiel and went straight to me. She took the watering can from me and helped me down the rest of the way on my ladder, making sure I didn't fall.

I clung to her arm as I continued to stare at Castiel. I didn't know if I was just seeing him or if he was really here.

"Lulu…" I started but couldn't bring myself to ask just in case I was just seeing him.

"Yeah?"

"Is he real?" I whispered. It hurt too much to hope anymore.

"Yes he is," she said. I looked at her with wide eyes. He was real? The Castiel being silent and standing in my safe room's doorway was real? It wasn't just my imagination? I took a couple tentative steps toward him.

"Cas?" I asked in a quiet, tentative voice. Please don't let this be a trick.

"It's me Emily," he said taking a step towards me.

I rushed into Castiel's arms and hugged him tightly. He was real. Castiel returned my hug and held me close. A few tears of relief slipped down my cheeks as I pressed my face into him.

After a little bit Castiel led me back down stairs where the boys were. They were unpacking from the case they had just returned on. I stuck close to Castiel to reassure myself that he was was really here. After so long I began to give up on ever seeing Castiel again until I died. I didn't know where angels went when they died but from Dean and Sam's descriptions, my heaven would be what I wanted it to be. When the next day came around and Castiel was still there, I finally let myself believe he was really here.

Having Castiel back was amazing. He said he loved my little garden that was starting to fill the room. We spent hours in my safe room. Lulu and Dean's room was the Netflix room where they just hung out and mine and Castiel's was the garden room. He even stayed behind with us when the boys went out on a case unless he was needed for it. It was fun trying to feed him things when he was an angel. He always complained about tasting the molecules but the last few times he failed to mention the molecules which I counted as a win.

Today Lulu was watering the plants with me. Castiel was downstairs trying his hand at making lunch. I figured he was going to make sandwiches since he liked to make those. Lulu was on the phone with Dean after her latest visit to the doctor about their baby.

"I know. Mavis, Emily and I will see you both when you guys get back, be safe!" She said before hanging up. I turned to her.

"Mavis? Who came up with that?" I teased her with a warm smile.

"Dean. Oh-" she said grabbing my hand. She placed my hand on her stomach and I felt their daughter, Mavis, kick it. I gave her a hug grin.

"She's happy apparently," I said.

"Maybe because she knows her daddy and uncle are on their way back," she said. I grinned happily at her.

"That's great. Let's go see what Cas has made shall we?" I suggested putting our watering cans down.

"Okie dokie," she said. We walked down the stairs and found Cas just finishing up making his favorite, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"I made you guys lunch," he said handing us both a plate. I smiled at him and blushed a little when he stared at me as I sat down at the table.

"It's good Cas, thank you," I said giving him a big smile. He smiled back at me. I avoided eye contact with Lulu as Cas left to get something. I knew what was coming when I glanced over at her and saw the look on her face.

"You have a thing for Cas!"

I blushed harder and glanced away.

"Don't know what you're talking about," I mumbled.

"Liar," she said. I was silent for a bit. She was right but I had never gotten this far in a relationship if you could even call what me and Cas were right now was one so I was extremely nervous.

"Ahh… maybe?" I said hesitantly in a quiet voice.

"Go for it," she said. I turned and stared at her.

"Are you serious? Lulu, I know I've got feelings for him but he's… he's an angel Lulu. A FREAKING ANGEL OF THE LORD for crying out loud. I highly doubt he is interested in me. Did you know that he turned down the angel Hannah when she 'went for it'? Said he wasn't interested and there was a mission to do and still is. Lulu…" I sighed, "he's an angel and I'm human. That's all it's ever going to be. I can keep my fantasy going for now but I know that it's just fantasy," I said getting up.

I washed my plate and went back up to the garden room. I wanted some time alone now. Everything I said to Lulu was true. Yes I entertained the idea of Cas and I being together but I knew that was all it was, fantasy. I pulled my ladder over and began watering and taking care of the hanging plants. I needed to escape for a while.

I stayed in my safe room until the boys got back. Even up stairs I could hear the impala through the windows when they returned. I sighed and ran my finger along a growing bud on one of the hanging plants before getting down. I slowly made my way downstairs.

I greeted the boys when I saw them with a simple hi. They didn't have anything so I made sure they were okay and didn't need any stitches before turning and going back up to the garden room. I still caught both Sam and Dean's questioning looks when I turned around but I ignored them. I would be fine in a little while I just really didn't feel like talking much right now.

I sat down in the corner of the garden room with a book I picked up from the library on the way. I settled down with it and began to read. The book was about some Shape Shifter tribe back in the 60's that the men of letters had studied for a couple years before a group of hunters got to the tribe. It was interesting to say the least and I slowly relaxed in the environment I had created in this room.

It was late when I finally came down again. The Shifter book was finished and back in its place when I entered the living room. Dean and Lulu were curled up together on the couch and Sam was slumped in one of the chairs. I went over and plopped down into the other bean bag chair that was next to Sam's sort of.

"Hey," Sam said looking over at me. I gave him a smile.

"Hay is for horses," I deadpanned. Sam just looked at me for a second before he bust up laughing. Dean chuckled from the couch. I turned and looked at Dean.

"When'd you come up with that?" he asked me.

"I didn't come up with Dean-o, it's a known fact."

Dean just looked at me for a second before chuckling. Sam was holding his stomach as he laughed harder. I raised an eyebrow at the two.

"What? Am I comedian to you two?" I asked with a small smile.

"Someone's gotta be," Dean said laughing.

I rolled my eyes at them and watched the show. We watched a couple episodes of Vampire Dairies before we all called it a day. Even though we all went to bed, I failed to sleep.

Instead, I stared up at my ceiling thinking over my conversation with Lulu. She had just been trying to encourage me but really? Castiel was an angel. He wasn't interested and I highly doubt he's like me with all my crap I have and my premonitions. I turned over and closed my eyes.


	30. The Bad Seed Part 5

It had been a week since Lulu and me had our little discussion about Cas. Two days ago, he had moved towards me then stopped, turned and left abruptly. He hadn't been back since.

"I thought redheads didn't have souls to care for anything," Crowley said standing in the garden room doorway. I rolled my eyes at him.

"That's something you have to decided on your own," I said watering another plant.

"So what is this Pretty? Some kind of plant shop?" Crowley asked.

"This is my garden you ding-dong," I said getting down from the ladder and watering the last few plants.

"Ding-dong? Really? Is that the best you could come with?"

"No I just don't like to use the general swear words. This way I feel more creative," I said smirking at Crowley.

"Touché. I came here to check up on your guys' progress on Amara," he said. I put away my watering can. Crowley stepped back as I walked out and we walked down the hall together.

"As of now, we have very little. We know she's God's sister, Angels can't smite her, and she has a thing with Dean," I said. Crowley was silent for a second as he thought.

"She's getting stronger and we need to take care of this now."

"Yes I know that Crowley. We all know that but there is only so much we can do," I said throwing my hands in the air. We were halfway down the hall when I saw double. I froze and blinked my eyes. My vision was fine then it doubled again. Crap!

"Pretty-" Crowley started. I threw my arm out against the wall and used it to quickly get down.

"Crowley!" I managed. Vision went from just double to double and fuzzy.

"Pretty?!" Crowley said lunging to catch me. I tried to explain but I was already slipping. I felt my limbs jerk as Crowley helped me to the floor and the last thing I saw was him leaning over me before it went black.

A really bright light. Brighter than a thousand suns this light was. Then there was the enormous darkness. The darkness trapped the light and started torturing it. The light cried out in pain and fear. The darkness grinned with glee at the sight and continued. The grin fell as the light continued to scream but nothing came to save it. The light cried as the hurt continued. It cradled another light inside, protecting it even as the pain increased. The bright light continued to cry…

I slowly blinked my eyes open. I tried to remember where I was and it took me a second before I remembered talking with Crowley in the hallway and then my vision had gone. It had been very quick this time.

"Emily?" I heard Crowley asked worriedly. He must have been really worried to stick around and to call me by my name instead of the nickname. I focused and saw Crowley still leaning over me.

"Hi Crowley," I said trying to play off my little seizure episode. Crowley frowned at me. I moved to get up but he gently pushed me back down.

"Stay still for a bit would you? You just had a seizure, you need to rest," he said. I sighed and did as I was told.

"Care to explain?" he asked after a little bit.

"Ugg… I've been having premonitions for a while now, like almost a year? Anyway, a couple months ago demons under Rowena snagged me when I was at the store. They forced me to drink this weird liquid and then they took me to Rowena. She wanted the book translated. Whatever was in that liquid made it so when I had a premonition, instead of having them at night like usual, they happened during the day when I was awake. They started causing seizures," I said. I felt better when I was done, someone knew now.

"This is serious Pretty, you can't just keep going on like this. If I had to guess, no one else knows this is happening do they?"

I shook my head a little.

"No, they don't need the stress and I have been managing it."

Crowley shook his head at me this time.

"Pretty, this is just going to get worse and bite you in the ass," he said. I snorted.

"You think I don't know that? I do Crowley, believe me I do. They have been short and far between. The bonus is that Vivi hasn't come up yet," I said. Crowley raised an eyebrow at me.

"Vivi is the alternate me that comes up sometimes after a premonition. It's like a child me, sort of. I don't know, anyway she's different. She usually comes right after and you can tell it's her cause there's a ring of gold in my eyes," I explained. I finally felt better and sat up with Crowley's help.

"You guys sure don't do things the easy way," he said. I smiled a little.

"Yeah, that's just how we are I guess."

Crowley helped me stand up after some more time had past. I leaned heavily on him as we walked down stairs. I was just happy we hadn't made it to the stairs when I had the premonition. Thankfully I regained most of my strength by the time we made it all the way down the stairs and back to the others who were sitting at the table next to the library.

I pulled away from Crowley a bit but he kept a hand around my waist. I turned and gave him a questioning look only for him to return with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him and went to an open chair. I noticed Castiel narrow his eyes at Crowley's hand on my waist but he didn't say anything. I guess he's back then. I sat down and looked at the others only to find them looking between me and Crowley.

"What?" I asked them.

"Are you and Crowley best friends now? He only comes around when he wants something," Lulu said being a little snipy. I scrunched my nose at her.

"Is there something wrong with being his friend? I thought friends were good?" I said.

"No, but like I said; he only comes around when he wants something. So what is it that you want Crowley?"

"My my it's like I've never done anything good for you guys," Crowley tsked. "I came to see if you had anything on Amara yet but as Pretty here kindly informed me unlike the four of you, we are still looking."

"We haven't seen anything from her since the Angels tried to smite her," Dean retorted.

I put my elbows on the table and rubbed my temples. I was getting a major headache. It had come from out of nowhere and hit me hard n' fast.

"Well you need to come up with something fast before she comes back and wipes us all out," Crowley said.

"And you don't think we know that!?" Sam said loudly.

"Ok. That's enough!" Lulu said standing up. Crowley glared at them.

"You all keep saying this shit but you want to know what?! I think you have nothing! You all sit here and wait for something to fall in your laps!" Crowley yelled snapping.

"Well gee let me look in our lore book to see how to defeat God's sister. Oh wait, WE DON'T HAVE ONE!" Sam snapped.

Holy freaking crap, all this yelling was just making my head pound worse.

"You Bloody Idiots are supposed to be the WINCHESTERS! The BLOODY WINCHESTERS! You fix it!" Crowley snapped back.

I couldn't handle the yelling anymore. I pushed my chair back and stood up. I kept a hand on my head as I started to walk away. I didn't make it far before I stumbled and caught myself against the wall. I heard someone yell at Crowley but I didn't hear what they said. I pushed myself off the wall and started to walk again when I collapsed against the wall again. It sounded like someone was pounding frantically on a metal door inside my head. It was loud and so painful.

"This isn't helping matters by yelling at eachother! Look Crowley, if we had something you'd be the first to know!" Lulu said. I heard Crowley huff and could picture his face at that.

"Pretty?" Crowley said after a stretch of silence.

Well then, looks like my little pretending jig was up. I cracked an eye open to look at them even though it actually stung to do so. Their figures were kind of fuzzy and when I tried to focus, they tried to double so I gave up and closed my eyes again. The pounding in my head was getting so much worse. If it got louder I think my ears would start bleeding.

I let out a whimper when someone touched my shoulder and gently turned me around. Another hand took mine and rubbed soothing circle on my wrist. The hand on my shoulder left and whoever it was moved me so I was back against their chest.

"Emily?" I heard Castiel asked worriedly. I didn't want them worried but the sound hurt so much. I whined and opened my eyes again. I heard a gasp but didn't turn to see who it was.

"Oh Emily, shh it's alright. You're safe," Castiel said holding me close to his chest. I whinned again and went willingly. I closed my hand on the one that held my wrist.

"Wow Pretty, you weren't joking," Crowley said. From his proximity he was either standing really close or was the one who was rubbing circles into my wrist.

It took me a minute to figure out why he said that before it clicked. Vivi was coming back but she was doing it strangely this time. Instead of just taking the wheel she was like, sitting in my lap and driving. I was very much aware of what was going on around me and of what Vivi had us do. She was letting us both think about this in a way. I was in an advising position would be the best way to describe it.

"Um guys, we've got a situation over here," Sam said directing attentions.

"Cas, what's wrong?" Dean yelled. Crap shit. Something must have happened to Lulu. I yelled at Vivi but she didn't give up control.

"I don't sense anything, but I suggest medical attention," Cas said.

I pushed against Vivi hard and gasped when she submitted. My vision cleared mostly but was still a little fuzzy and I could feel Vivi just under the surface. Just to be safe, I kept a hold on Cas and had him and Crowley help me up.

"Emily-"

"No Cas, Lulu needs us to be here. Please don't fight me on this. I can feel Vivi, I'm just barely keeping control here now. Just please, let's take care of Lulu," I said looking him in the eye. He sighed but conceded.

We took after Dean who had Lulu. I swayed some but Cas wrapped an arm around my waist to help. I gave him a small smile. Sam was in the driver's seat and Dean had Lulu in his arms in the back. I shoved Cas in the back to see if he could help. Without his support I swayed again but Crowley was there and helped me in the front. He slid in next to me just as Sam gassed it.

I was never really religious but I prayed then. I prayed that Lulu and Mavis were going to be alright. Vivi pushed against my control during the drive but I shoved her away. I couldn't let her be here, not right now. I knew I would have to let her have control soon enough but it was going to be after Lulu and Mavis were okay.

Cas must have felt me fighting with myself or I made a sound because he laid a gentle hand on my shoulder. I gave him a reassuring smile that didn't last long as the hospital came into view.

Dean scooped Lulu up and was out of the car before it was completely stopped. Sam was starting to get out too but I glared at him.

"Take care of the car Moose. It's going to be in the way here," Crowley said for me. Sam looked like he was going to snap at Crowley but I shut them both up.

"Both of you take care of the car, Cas and I will go with Dean. You can meet us inside."

With that Cas helped me out of the car and we were both right behind Dean thanks to angel mojo. Nurses were rushing over and took Lulu from Dean. They wouldn't let us follow so we were stuck in the waiting room. Sam reached us a couple minutes later and said Crowley left. As minutes turn to an hour I started panic and with panic, I started to lose my hold over Vivi.

A warm arm wrapped around me and I had control again. Cas was holding me close. I turned into him and wrapped my arms around him as I buried my face in his chest. This was all so much. What was going on?

Cas rubbed my back trying to help keep me calm. I think he understood on some level that as long as I was calm, I had control over Vivi. It was true for now. I moved and buried my nose in Castiel's neck, breathing in. The scent of clean rain, night air, and a touch of ozone filled my senses. It was distinctly Cas and was amazing in calming me down.

Sam was trying to calm Dean down who was pacing the floor like a caged animal. It didn't sound like he was having much luck but I didn't think he really would. It was almost another half hour before a doctor came out and called for Lulu's family. We all went over to him.

"Alright so we got her stable and she's resting right now," he told us.

"Is she alright?" Dean asked.

"She's fine. We were worried when she first came in but she and the baby are fine. Due to what I believe where intense levels of stress, she suffered a minor Placental Abruption or separation of the placenta from the uterine lining. The separation is small and with bed rest they will be just fine. I recommend that her stress levels be lowered as much as possible and we're going to keep her overnight maybe longer for observation," the doctor said.

We all let out a sigh of relief hearing that she was okay.

"Can we see her?" Sam asked. The doctor nodded. He led us to a spacious room. Me and Cas thanked the doctor as Dean rushed in. He was at her side in an instant. He leaned over and kissed her when he saw she was awake. Lulu smiled at him.

"Hey,"

"Hey? That's all you've got? Scaring me to death wasn't enough?" Dean said. I snorted at Dean.

"You thought she'd give a different answer because?" I said. Dean turned and gave me a glare that had no real heat, just worry in it.

"Guys, the doc said no stress remember?" Sam said. Dean sighed and I just started laughing. Everyone gave me weird looks since I was just randomly laughing but seriously? There was no such thing as no stress, not in this family.

"Ah Emily are you alright?" Castiel asked, his grip on my waist tightening a bit. I just laughed some more.

"Oh yeah, I'm what is it Dean says, oh yes, I'm peachy. We were told 'no stress' but that's just ironic considering our lives. The last what, two maybe three hours two of us have had minor breakdowns and neither of them are over yet," I said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm in the hospital I wouldn't consider it minor," Lulu said. I gave her a tiny glare.

"It was sarcasm," I replied dryly. Vivi was pushing again even with Cas' arm around me and being able to see Lulu was alright. Vivi was seriously becoming my least favorite person and that's saying something considering she's me.

"Obviously," she said. I sighed and 'walked' over to her. I gave her a hug.

"Just so you know, I plan on enforcing this little minimize stress thing when we get home. Well after I get back," I said pulling back to smile at her.

"After you get back? Where you going?" Lulu asked. I smiled softly. I tapped the side of my head.

"Vivi's been fighting for control ever since you passed out. I'm honestly surprised I managed to stay in control this long. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can but for a little while you'll be with Vivi."

"Oh," she said.

"Yeah oh. My question is, do you think you can handle her or do you want Cas to take me back to the bunker? I'm good either way but I really don't want to stress you out. I know she can be a little weird," I said.

"Whatever you feel is best," she said. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Dude I just told you I don't freaking care. You decide. I don't think Vivi will cause a scene but I don't know how you feel about having her around right now," I said.

"Maybe now wouldn't be a good time," Sam said. I shrugged.

"That's fine, Cas will take me back. You three stay safe and I'll see you all tomorrow," I said. I gave them all one last smile before Cas flew us to the bunker. I led us to the netflix room where the couch was.

"Let's just stay here okay?"

"That's fine Emily, you're safe and I'm not going anywhere," Castiel said rubbing my back. I curled up into him as we sat on the couch.

"I trust you Cas. Guess I'll let Vivi come now," I said. I felt Cas nod and with that, I let my grip go and Vivi rose to the surface. She let me ride shotgun which was nice. We snuggled closer to Cas and placed our nose in the crook of his neck.

"Thanks Cas," she said. Castiel hummed. I thought that was new but didn't comment. We yawned and Vivi curled us up in Castiel's lap. It didn't take long before Cas' humming to lull us to sleep.


	31. It's a date…?

We shuffled a bit and yawned. We were still curled up with Cas on the couch. We heard people come in the room. Vivi cracked an eye open and we saw it was the Sam returning.

"Hey Cas, she okay?" Sam asked. Vivi closed our eyes again.

"Yes I believe so. So far she has just slept," Cas said. Sam hummed.

"That's good. They're keeping Lulu longer, and Dean refuses to leave," he said.

"That sounds like Dean," Cas said. We moved further into Cas' lap, loving the warmth he emitted.

"When do you think they will let her return?" Cas asked.

"Few days, they didn't say. They just want to make sure everything's ok," Sam said. We felt Cas nod.

"Alright," Cas said. We heard Sam moving again then he was gone. Cas leaned down and kissed the top of our head. Vivi blinked and looked up at him. Castiel just smiled sadly at us.

Why he sad? Vivi asked. I snorted.

How about because it's you and not me, I said.

I am you, she said. I glared at her mentally.

No you are not and everyone knows it. Why are you in control anyway? I asked.

Because we need to tell them about the dream, the one with the bright star, she said.

I'll tell them. Can I come back now? I really hate being like this, I said. Vivi was quiet for a bit.

Okay, as long as you promise to tell them about the star, she said. I smiled.

I promise.

With that Vivi left and it was just me. Cas wasn't looking at me anymore, instead he was looking off blankly at the wall. I poked his side.

"So what's with the wall? Did it do something to you?" I teased. Castiel jerked and looked down at me in surprise. I just grinned at him.

"Emily?"

I grinned up at him.

"Yep. Me and Vivi reached an agreement," I said. Cas smiled at me relieved. Then he hugged me tight and I tensed a touch in surprise. Of all the things I thought he would do, that was not one of them.

I hugged him back and then pulled back to look at him curiously. He just smiled at me like that had been normal. Not that I was complaining but that was weird… well weird for him anyway.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked.

"Ten thirty in the afternoon," he said. I scrunched my nose. The conversation with Vivi must have been longer than I thought it was.

"Thank you," I said quietly looking down at Cas' shirt and fiddling with it a bit. I was nervous and when I get nervous I fiddle with something, usually a pencil or paper.

"For what?" Cas asked confused.

"For staying with me when Vivi was here. I know no one really likes it when she appears."

"First, it's not that we don't like her we just miss you is all. And you don't have to thank me Emily, I won't leave, I like you too much to."

I stared at Castiel in shock. Did he realize what he just said? He must have been able to see my shock because he chuckled and cupped my face.

"I heard you other day with Lulu. Emily, I would never put the 'mission' before anyone of our family and especially not you," he said.

"But-"

"No buts. Yes I may be an angel Emily but that couldn't stop us from being something. Even down the road when you pass, I will follow you to heaven. I am an angel remember. I can do what I want," he said trying to crack a joke. I giggled at little at his attempt.

"Need to work on your wooing there Cas," I teased. I actually couldn't care, right now I was just happy that he returned my feelings and had even told me that it was possible for us to be together.

"Sorry but my people skills are still rusty as Dean tells me quite frequently."

"Guess we'll just have to work on that then," I said smiling up at him. Castile smiled and nodded.

"Yes we should."

We sat there on the couch for the rest of the night. I napped on and off during the night even though I had just slept like forever. Castiel pointed it out to me when I apologized that even though technically my body was sleeping my mind and soul had not been.

When it was finally a reasonable hour we got up from the couch. We decided to go visit Lulu today and we'd bring the boys breakfast that didn't taste like cardboard. I took a quick shower and changed. I slipped into a pair of dark blue jeans and a t-shirt that had a dragon on the front of it.

Castiel smiled at me when I finally came out. Before I could suggest that we take my car, Cas grabbed my wrist and we flew the angel way. He took us to a diner close to the hospital so we could walk there once we had the food. I gave him a smile and drug him up to the counter with me when I ordered. We took a booth while we waited for our food.

"You know, I don't see why the others complain about angel transport. It's like flying," I said. Castiel smirked.

"Because I essentially am flying," he said. I smirked back.

"See, cool."

"Well I'm glad you think so," he said.

Our name was called and we gathered up the food. We put it in plastic bags so it would be easy to carry. We walked close together and our shoulders occasionally bumped together. The nurses were really nice when we reached the hospital. They definitely knew Dean and how he could be so they let us bring the food in. We did reach a problem with the head male nurse on Lulu's floor.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow you up here with food," he had said. Cas opened his mouth to respond but I beat him to it.

"Please? My sister is here and her husband refused to leave. I really don't want to add to her stress with him being admitted as well," I tried. The nurse shook his head. Bust. Well there was something else I could try. I quickly gave Cas the bag I was carrying and moved closer to the nurse.

"I know it's a lot to ask but do you think you could let it slide this one time?" I asked.

I moved closer and slid a hand up the nurse's arm. Yes I was totally trying to seduce the guy. I only ever did it a few times but they had worked then even though I really didn't care to do it. The nurse swallowed thickly. I gave him a smile and leaned in to whisper in his ear,

"I promise we'll be good."

The nurse swallowed again, "Okay but just this once."

I smiled happily and gave him a quick hug before grabbing Cas and slipping by the nurse before he changed his mind. Lulu's room was only a few doors down.

"Did you really have to do that?" Cas asked. I rolled my eyes and took a bag from him.

"Yes Cas, I was not going to fight with the man and that seemed simpler and got us by quicker," I said walking into Lulu's room.

"I don't see why you had to have your hand on him and give him that much contact?" Cas said. He sounded frustrated but I didn't really understand why he was. It wasn't like I had propositioned the guy.

"Do what now?" Lulu said.

"Emily decided that instead of rationally talking to the man, she put her hands on him and touch him unnecessarily just so we could get in here!" Cas exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at Cas. It hadn't been that bad. I'm pretty sure Dean has done way worse.

Dean looked over at Lulu, "Am I confusing reality with porn again?"

Lulu smacked Dean and I glared. I pulled out a breakfast burrito and threw it at Dean. It hit him in the chest, pretty hard.

"You better not be watching porn," Lulu said.

"What?! I haven't but did you just hear Cas? He said Emily, your Emily, just felt a man up to get in here!" Dean said. I gave up and threw the bag at Sam who managed to catch it.

"One thing! I didn't even do anything! I touched his arm and gave him a very brief hug that isn't even considered a hug!" I said.

"Uh huh yeah sure," Dean said. I turned and huffed at him.

"You know what, next time we have to do anything undercover, you remember this," I threatened. Lulu and I had done a few undercover things with Bobby when he raised us. We're were not too shabby and if I had proper time and a good plan, I was good at getting information from people.

"Hey, I was only kidding!" Dean said.

"Na uh buddy. You made your bed, lay in it," I said. I pulled over a chair and sat down in it. Cas handed over the other bag of food after pulling something out. He walked over and stood directly behind me, close enough I could feel his body heat. I looked up at him and glared.

"You're in the dog house too," I said. Castiel tilted his head.

"I am not in a dog house. I'm in a hospital with you. Are there really houses built just for dogs? Why would I be in one?" Cas said with his confused puppy look. I groaned and put my face in my hands.

"Even after Metatron gave you all that information, you're still clueless as hell, and man I wish I could have some of that it smells good," Lulu said.

"I do not understand. There was nothing that said anything about someone living in a 'dog house'," Cas said. Oh my gosh, seriously Cas!

"Cas it means I'm upset with you, generally mad," I said.

"Oh," he said. He handed me something and I saw it was breakfast. With a teasing sigh, I took it and gave Cas a smile. We stayed with Lulu for about an hour and a half before we left them to get some rest.

"Do you anything you need to do today?" Castiel asked me as we walked out of the hospital. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"No?"

"Good," Cas said with a smile. He out a hand on my shoulder and then we were flying somewhere. It took me a second to take in my surroundings when we stopped and when I did my jaw dropped.

We were in a clearing that was full of color. Flowers of all kinds were growing in the sun and the shade of the trees that surrounded the clearing. Bees lazily flew from flower to flower. The grass was a calming green color that swayed a little in the soft breeze. A small stream flowed through the clearing just off center.

"Cas… where did you find this? It's September!"

Castiel smiled and took my hand. He lead me to a spot in the clearing next to the stream where a large patch of flowers were in bloom.

"It is a small forest in Europe I found on one of my visits down here before I met the Winchesters. The climate here is definitely more moderate than North America. With the sea surrounding the island, it helps keep the temperature the same year round," Cas said.

I turned and smiled fondly at Cas.

"It's beautiful Cas, thank you," I said.

I moved and kissed him on his cheek. He looked at me surprised for a second before smiling. I leaned against him with a smile. This was a nice change compared to the stress of the bunker and the supernatural. We sat and watched the bees fly around lazily and watched the flowers sway in the wind. It was soothing and actually quite nice.

"So was this an acceptable date?" Cas asked as the sun began to go down. I looked up at Cas in surprise.

"This was a date?!" I asked. Castiel looked at me and nodded.

"Yes."

I shook my head with a smile at the totally serious face that he had.

"Cas, this was a very lovely date. Just you need to ask someone out on a date before you take them on one, especially the first one," I said with a smile. Castiel nodded.

"Alright, but it was still alright?"

"Yes Cas, perfect."

I leaned up and gave him a soft kiss. It was quick but still a kiss. I pulled away and blushed. Castiel looked shocked but shook himself out of it and smiled like I gave him something special. I was about to apologize when he leaned in and kissed me back. I was stunned and didn't respond for a second. Once I got over the fact Castiel was the one kissing me, I returned the kiss. We pulled away from each other just as the sun slipped away.

"This was great Cas," I said. Castiel smiled.

"Anytime. It's late and you require sleep," he said standing up. He helped me up and wrapped an arm around my waist before flying us back to the bunker.

"You know, you could sleep too if you wanted," I said when we reached my room. Castiel tilted his head at me.

"I mean just sleeping!" I quickly said realizing how bad that could have sounded. Castiel gave me a confused look before it seemed to click.

"Alright," he said.

I let out a sigh of relief before I excused myself to the bathroom to change. I stood over the sink and splashed my face. Holy crap I was way in over my head. Never in my life had I ever let a guy stay this long on the first date. Well I guess this was different considering the fact that Cas was an angel and I trusted him, a lot more than humans anyway which said something.

Cas was sitting on the edge of my bed furthest away from my side when I came out. I rolled my eyes at him. I slipped under the covers and turned out the light. Castiel still just sat there. It was starting to get a little creepy.

"Cas, what are you doing?"

"I am watching you sleep," he said. I wanted to facepalm.

"Cas that's weird. When I said you could sleep too that was what I meant. You sleep too. Come on, you can stay on top of the covers if it makes you feel better." Castiel nodded and moved so he was lying down next to me. I rolled over and wrapped an arm around him. He tensed for a just a second before relaxing. I smiled and let myself drift off into sleep.


	32. A Ghostly Apparition

The doctors finally let Lulu leave. Cas and I stayed at the bunker while the boys brought her home. It wasn't like we would be of any help. We were walking right behind them when they arrived when a door flew open and a teen stumbled out.

The teen had dirty blond hair and brown eyes. She was wearing an outfit that we would generally see on Dean with an Led Zeppelin shirt, flannel, combat boots, with the only difference being that instead of worn blue jeans she wore black skinny jeans. It didn't take a scientist to figure out that she was Dean and Lulu's kid, I mean she freaking looked like Dean for crying out loud.

"What is it with people coming through closets around here?" Dean asked

"Hi," the teen said shyly. Okay now that was not a normal Winchester trait. Maybe I was wrong. Sam walked in and just stood there like the other three nitwits. And they called themselves hunters.

"And who might you be?" I finally asked. Apparently no one else was going to ask.

"I'm M-mavis Rose Winchester. What year is it?" the teen asked then she must have seen that calendar Sam had put up, "September 2016 oh… I haven't been born yet. I think they sent me too far."

"They? They who?" Lulu asked.

"You and Dad actually. You gave me this to show I'm actually Mavis," the teen said throwing something at them. Dean caught it and when he looked at it his jaw dropped. It was some sort of gold pendant. It did the trick though and they seemed to believe her.

"Ok, so, let me guess Cas sent you back to us for…?" Sam said.

"To help you on your way to defeat the Darkness," Maivs said. I guess the normalcy was over.

"Okay, can we eat first?" I asked.

"Oh! Dad should make some of his-" Mavis started then stopped. She looked troubled for some reason.

"Umm. if you like I can whip up some spaghetti if you like?" I suggested.

I honestly didn't think that Dean would be able to cook with him still reeling from her being his unborn child. That would freak me out… she was my niece… maybe I'm just crazy enough that it doesn't bother me as it should.

I shifted a little nervously next to Cas. I had no idea what my niece thought of me, let alone if I was around. For all I knew, she could hate me or not even know who I am.

"Would you please?" Mavis asked. Well at least she didn't hate me.

"Sure, I'll go get started," I said.

I slipped past Sam who was in the way and went to the kitchen. I quickly got dinner going as I tried not to over think about the fact that Mavis was here. I felt someone behind me and spun around. I almost hit Cas with the spoon I was using.

"Dang it Cas! I almost hit you!" I said.

"Sorry. Dean says I should wear a bell." I laughed at that.

"I don't know about going that far but make some noise please," I said going back to dinner. I felt Cas continue to stand there. I started the sauce before I turned to him.

"Is there something you wanted?" I asked with a smile. Cas smiled back.

"I just wanted to make sure you're handling this alright. I believe this is your first time traveler," he said. I rolled my eyes at him and kissed his cheek.

"Maybe my first time traveler Cas but it ain't my first rodeo. I'm good," I said. Castiel gave me a slight frown but didn't argue with me. We turned when we heard someone in the doorway.

"Ok.. This is just a little bit weird," Lulu said. I blushed hotly and turned back to dinner.

"Why?" Cas asked.

"We've had family come from the past, but never from the future. And she's the spitting image of Dean! It's weird," she said.

"Why is it weird that she came from the future? If they can come from the past why not the future?" I asked.

"Em, she hasn't even been born yet," she said.

"So? Hey at least now you know you do alright," I said with a shrug. Before she could argue, I turned the stove off.

"Dinner's ready. Hey Cas, can you grab some plates and silverware?" I said. Cas nodded and moved to do as I asked. I used the skills I learned while in college cooking to carry the noodles and the sauce to where the boys and Mavis were. They were sitting at the large table in the library.

"Dinner's served," I said putting the food down.

"Thanks," Mavis said and started eating.

I smiled a little before sitting down with my own plate. Cas sat next me with nothing as usual. The boys made conversation with Mavis, well Sam did as we ate. I zoned out mostly. Vivi wasn't happy and I remembered why. I had promised to tell them about the premonition and it had been days and I still hadn't. I flinched when Vivi shoved against me like a linebacker, she was really not happy.

"The Cage? As in downstairs with Michael and Lucifer? Why the hell would we go down there?!" Sam said. I looked up at that remark. The Cage?!

"I don't know! I tuned out after mom and dad started yelling at each other," Mavis said. Well that was not good.

"Okay hold on guys, slow down. Calm down. We'll figure this out okay?" I said trying to calm everyone down.

I got a glare from Sam but I tried to ignore it. I stood up and gathered up everyone's plates. I could see the brothers trying to take deep breaths and Lulu doing the same. Mavis looked mad still but not as much. I sighed with relief only to flinch again as it felt like Vivi got a hammer. I blamed Dean for giving her that idea. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cas give me a hard look, he saw me flinch. Great.

I took the plates to the kitchen and put them in the sink. I planned on doing them in the morning. It wasn't long before I was back and it sounded like they hadn't left Mavis alone, at least Sam hadn't.

"Guys please," I said walking in. Sam completely ignored me. He was throwing a fit about the Cage and the archangels that were in it.

"Seriously, guys this-" I stopped as I felt Vivi break through. Crap shit! My legs crumpled as Vivi and I fought for control.

No! I was going to tell them Vivi! Stop! I yelled in my head.

You were supposed to tell them! You haven't! She yelled back continuing to fight with me. Right now I had the upper hand but I didn't know how long that would last.

"I agree with Emily, we all need to stop and handle it in the morning," Lulu said. I shoved against Vivi and managed to get control for a bit.

"Guys…" I tried but my voice was crap. Vivi was back at it and we were fighting again. Seriously this was bad. If we kept going like this we were going to have a seizure, having the two 'mes' trying for control was definitely not good.

"Are you okay?" Lulu asked.

I struggled for a minute before I got control for a split second.

"Vivi…" I managed before I was ripped away. I felt myself slip down the wall I had managed to lean against when my legs gave out. This was getting more and more into seizure territory and I couldn't let them know. Not right now.

"Emily?!"

I heard the sound of a chair squeak against the floor. Then there was someone next to me. The smell of fresh rain told me it was Cas. I started to shiver as the fight between me and Vivi continued. Then she stopped. I was relieved at first and then things started to go black. Crap, we triggered a premonition. I cracked an eye open with a whimper as a sharp pain went through me.

"What's wrong?!" Castiel asked slightly panicked. I couldn't answer him with anything other than a whimper at the moment.

"She said Vivi," Lulu said. She was close and giving me a worried look. This was horrible timing. We really didn't need this crap, not now.

"Emily, it's alright. It's alright take a deep breath," Cas said trying to calm me down. I felt his hand run up and down my back.

"S-s-sorry prem-pre-premonition coming… b-b-bad t-time-timing. F-fi-fight-fighting w-with Vivi… t-tr-tri-triggered i-it," I stuttered out. It was hard to focus. This premonition crap was seriously starting to get old and worse. I vote that we find something for it… after we deal with the Darkness.

"Do you want Cas to take you to your room?" Lulu asked.

"P-prob-probably b-best," I said.

I felt Cas wrap an arm around my waist and lift me to my feet. I didn't have much strength to stand on my own so he ended up holding me up. I tried to give Lulu a reassuring smile but I'm pretty sure it failed. Cas and I had just started walking down the hall when it felt like lightning bolts were zipping through me. I gasped loudly and my back arched at the pain. Castiel immediately stopped.

I felt something slip deep inside and the next thing I knew, it was like I was in a dream. I was floating above everyone in the hallway. I could see Cas saying something and by the expression on his face he was probably yelling it but it was like everything was on mute. I focused and heard a click before there was sound and I could hear Lulu.

"Cas?! What the hell?!"

"I don't know! She was fine, felt just like last time!" he said frantic. He was holding me close but we were on the floor again. He was cradling me in his lap. The others were coming over as well.

"So I take it that this is what's normal for you guys as of right now?" Mavis asked. I sighed but no one heard me which I expected. Sadly this was normal.

"Just the last couple of months," Cas said. I was about to try and get someone's attention just to see when I saw myself move a touch. Of crap no! It took a second but then it was happening, my body started to jerk randomly. Thankfully it wasn't too bad of one but that apparently didn't matter.

"Well no one mentioned this, so you guys are on your own," Mavis added crossing her arms.

"Shit!" Cas said.

I raised my eyebrow at him. That was a first. Then I realized why and flinched. He was leaning over me trying to limit the damage my jerking did. Great. After a couple more seconds my body stopped and I watched my muscles relax into sleep. Well it looks like my little secret seizures aren't secret anymore.

"Cas if you knew these were still happening, why didn't you say something?!" Sam yelled. Cas glared at him.

"I knew about a few, the last one I know about was one after I got back. I thought they had subsided but I was wrong," Cas said looking down at my sleeping body. It felt like I tripped and then I was next to them standing over me. Great now I was some sort of freaking ghost.

"Well hell, now we've got one- The Darkness, two- getting this one," Dean pointing to Mavis and continued, "back to her time, and three- a comatose Emily. Do we ever get a break?"

Cas slipped a hand under my my legs and my back and lifted my body up.

"I'm sure we will but for now…" Cas said.

"For now what? We hold our a breath and count to ten?" Lulu said. I rolled my eyes at her.

"No, for now we wait for Emily to recover and while we do, we get rest as well," Cas said.

"You all should listen to the man, he knows what he's talkin' about," Mavis said.

Cas smirked at Dean before turning and carrying me to my room. I stood there for a second and watched as the others slowly went to their other rooms. I followed Cas and reached him just as he tucked me in. It was weird to see myself outside of a mirror. Being this weird ghost thing I didn't have to sleep. I sat with Cas as he watched over me. Before long it was morning and the others were waking up.

Cas finally got up and joined the others in the library where they were eating breakfast. It was weird still not being able to be seen. With a sigh I sat down next to Cas.

"Anything?" Sam asked.

Cas shook his head. I saw Lulu sigh and play with her food. I moved over to her. I gave her a hug… well I tried anyway. Lulu must have felt something as she tensed and looked around. Had she felt me?

I went back over to Cas and touched his shoulder. Castiel's back went ramrod straight and he tensed looking around frantically. I quickly took a step back from him afraid I somehow hurt him.

"What is it Cas?" Dean asked.

Cas didn't answer as he continued to look around. Dean opened his mouth to ask again when Cas jumped from his chair and raced away. Dean just sat there with a stunned expression for a second before he shrugged his shoulders and went back to his breakfast.

Lulu and Sam looked at each other but Sam just shrugged his shoulders as well. Sam raised his fork and had his mouth open when Cas was there with a flap of wings.

"She's gone!" he said. Sam dropped his fork in surprise and cursed as the food fell in his lap.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Sam asked.

"She's, she's physically here but her soul… I can't… it's not with her body anymore! I can't, I can't…. I can't feel it anywhere," he said before collapsing into a chair with his face in his hands.

Oh Cas I'm still here. I went to move toward him again but Mavis moved in front of me facing Cas. I pulled my hand back and pulled away a few steps. I didn't want to do something that could possibly harm any of them.

"Is that even possible?" Lulu asked.

"It sounds like an out-of-body experience to me," Mavis said, Lulu gave her a look, "What?! It happens, dad had one. Don't you remember?"

Lulu shook her head, "That was before I met your father."

"Oh.. Well I can't remember who told me about it then, maybe it was Uncle Sammy," Mavis said with a shrug.

"Do you know everything that's happened to us?" Dean scoffed.

"You mean like, you going to hell for Sam, the apocalypse, purgatory, and the Mark of Cain? Oh yeah, I know among other things like being able to take your pistol apart and put it back together in a minute," she said folding her arms.

Dean pulled out his gun and waved it at her. Seriously Dean?

"Prove it," he said.

"Dea-" Lulu started but Mavis took the gun from Dean, took it apart and then back together again before Lulu could really complain. Dang she was good.

"See. You taught me well," Mavis said with a smirk. That was awesome if I had to say so, and a little scary in retrospect.

I looked around the room. Mavis was probably right on the out of body experience thing. If I recalled the report from the Men of Letters correctly, if I focused I could move stuff. I saw a plastic cup on the table and smiled. Time to give it a shot.

I made myself completely calm and pushed the bottle. Nothing happened at first and then it tipped a bit. I quickly stopped pushing it with my finger. Instead I reached down and pushed the base of it. It vibrated against the table as it moved before I pushed it completely off. It clattered to the floor.

"Someone grab the salt," Lulu whispered.

I rolled my eyes at her. 'I dare you' I thought. Wait that could actually work, if they got the salt I could draw in it on the floor. I knelt down and rolled the bottle towards Lulu. I made sure it touched her feet before I stood back up and smiled. They couldn't see it but it felt nice.

"Does anyone else feel that energy or is it just me?" Lulu asked.

I perked up at that. She could feel me?! That was awesome! Sam and Dean shook their heads. Cas just stood there and Lulu rushed off for a bit. She returned with a Ouija Board. I raised an eyebrow at her. She sat the board down on the table and got it all ready. Well okay then.

I decided to beat her to it, when she got it all set up. I didn't wait for her to touch the planchette before I moved it. I quickly moved it… r-e-a-l-l-y. I moved the planchette away from the L and then back again to do the double L.

"Yep, it's her," Lulu said sitting down. I pumped my fist in the air, yes!

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"Well hell, she's the one who I know would say 'really' because you don't mess with this sort of thing," she said. I moved the planchette again.

T-H-A-N-K Y-O-U Y-O-U B-O-Y-S H-A-V-E N-O F-A-I-T-H

Lulu laughed, "At least you have humor about this, what happened to you?"

NO I-D-E-A, V-I-V-I T-H-E-N I W-A-S H-E-R-E, I-T-S W-E-I-R-D

"Great. And I have no idea how to get you back, unless Cas can do something."

I sat there for a second waiting to see if Cas could.

"I would if I could but I have no idea why she isn't in her body. If I knew why I might be able to but if I tried anything right now I might cause more harm than good," Cas said. He sounded so sad.

I-T-S O-K-A-Y C-A-S

It was frustrating to have to use this to communicate but I would have to make do for now.

Y D-O-N-T W-E F-O-C-U-S…

I stopped as I felt something shift in me. I was confused for a second before I heard a gasp. I looked up and found Lulu looking right at me. I looked behind me but there was nothing. I turned back to her and she was still looking at me.

"This family is so weird," Mavis said. I grinned at her.

"Wouldn't be us if we were normal," I said.

"Yeah, true," Mavis said. I leaned forward and grinned.

"Well since I'm gonna be our current crazy case, why don't we focus on doing what Mavis came here to do so we can get her back to her parents," I suggested.

"Might as well, I feel like this is the whole 'bobby ghost thing' all over again," Dean said with a shrug.

"Yeah totally normal," Sam said. I just grinned at him.

"At least this time there's no ghost. I'm not dead. Just taking a vacation from my body for an undetermined amount of time," I said.

Lulu took the board back to where it belonged. I cocked my head when I noticed a white glowing wisp thing when she returned. I followed it with my eyes and saw it had come from Cas. I squinted at him for a bit before my eyes widened and I leaned back in surprise at what I saw.

A swirling ball of light sat in the middle of Cas' chest. It glowed faintly and seemed to reach out towards me only to retract like he was realizing what he was trying to do and stopping. But was really caught my attention were the big wings that sprouted from his back. They were big and were missing a lot of feathers. The feathers looked black but I could catch the occasional tint of dark blue in them. I wanted to cry at how damaged the wings looked.

"Cas…" I said.

Castiel tilted his head at me. I got up from the chair and walked to him. I reached out to touch his wing only for him to jerk back and looked at me with wide eyes. I brought my hand to my chest and took a couple steps back. I didn't want to hurt him.

"So, what exactly are you going to do, to get us down to The Cage Mavis?" Lulu asked. I turned away from Cas and focused on this now.

"Didn't think that far yet. You're just going to have to trust me when I say it's the right move, and actually it's just supposed to be Sam that goes," she said.

"Okay, so I have no idea if I am of any influence in the future but I am telling you right now, Sam is not going down there alone. I don't care if he went down by himself or if that's just what they told but no," I said. I was not going to let that happen.

Even though it looked like Sam turned out fine if she was here and knew Sam I also knew that Lucifer liked to trick and hurt people. Sam was not going to go alone, even if I had to sneak myself with him. I could probably do it now easily. I focused on not being noticed and smiled to myself when I saw everyone look around frantically. I quickly made myself visible again. This was actually kind of fun.

"Just remember all of this has happened before. I know what's like in the future, and I turned out fine. I'm here to set you on the path to help you, and the little trip downstairs does," Mavis said. I sighed, she was probably right.


	33. Hitchhiker Onboard

In the time it took for Mavis to convince Sam to go down to the Cage me and Cas got closer. I was in my weird ghost/spirit for about three days. I was hugged to death by Cas and Lulu when I was back in my body. Anyway, once I was back Cas decided to take me on his version of dates. We went back to the clearing he first took me to a few more times and those were the best ones for me.

After searching for what felt like forever, we figured out how to get to the Cage. It was one of the spells that I translated from the Book of the Damned. I argued with Sam for a while before I finally let him take my spell translation when Crowley joined him. I let them take the papers and I told them they had better get back in one piece and I had better get my translations back.

It's safe to say that Dean was not happy about Sam going down by himself. Crowley had called him and well... Dean demanded Cas take them down. They were down there for a while before they returned. The second they got back I noticed something about Cas. He stood kind of stiffly. I didn't think of it much till that night…

"Hey Cas," I said.

Castiel didn't move. I frowned at him, he always did something when I said his name. He was just standing there in the hallway. I walked up to him, grabbed his wrist and pulled him to my room. I felt him resist with force for just a second before he allowed me to pull him. I sat him on my bed and then went to the bathroom to change into my PJs. I returned and found Cas frowning to himself.

"Hey you okay?" I asked. Cas' head jerked up and he looked at me for a second.

"Yes I'm fine," he said.

I raised an eyebrow at him before I got under the covers. I saw him start to get up but I caught his wrist and pulled him so he was lying down next to me. I made him get under the covers with me. It had become normal recently for that Cas would lay with me every few nights especially when I felt like Vivi was close.

Cas was stiff for a long time until I threw an arm over him and cuddle close to him. He seemed to debate something before he relaxed. I smirked and let myself fall asleep but I couldn't get the fact he was acting weird out of my head as I finally fell asleep.

It was a week later when I went looking for him. I was practicing my Enochian and stumbled across something I couldn't figure out. Cas had been trying to teach it to me and was actually encouraging me to learn it. I couldn't find him in any of the normal rooms so I finally just explored. I heard someone talking in one of the rooms deep in the bunker.

I finally found the door and walked through it when I recognized the voice as Cas'. I kept my eyes on the paper as I walked in but paused when Cas stopped talking. I looked up and noticed I was not in the bunker anymore. I saw Cas sitting in some sort of throne chair and he was gaping at me. I took a second to look around the room. It had a red hue to it and then I took in the expression on Cas' face. I just shook my head and walked up to him with my papers.

"Hey can you explain to me," I said pointing out the troubling text.

"Ah, it says purple cows. Why do you have paper that says purple cows in Enochian?" he asked. I snorted at him.

"Because this is how Cas is teaching me Enochian. Can I talk to him for a minute? I have a question about his notes," I said. He gaped at me instead of answering.

"Ah how did you know?" he asked.

"Okay first I have been dating Castiel for a while now. That and you don't act quite like Cas. I'm impressed you've fooled the others. I know you're Lucifer because 'Cas' didn't act different until he went to the Cage to talk with you. Can I talk to him now please?"

Lucifer sighed and pouted before he nodded to me. Cas' body slumped for a second before he sat up.

" Emily?"

"Hey Cas, just so you know, I am so talking to you about this later but for now I will leave it alone. Can you explain what you mean right right here," I said pointing to a section of paper.

He explained it to me and grabbed my wrist gently. I looked at him and gave him a smile.

"You didn't give him anything to talk to me did you?" he asked me worriedly.

"No Cas, I just asked. Don't worry about it okay. He's been good," I said. Cas gave me a quick kiss and then pulled back. As he did I watched as his eyes changed a touch and Lucifer was back. I gave Lucifer a hug.

"That's for letting me talk to Cas," I said to his confused look.

"You are a strange human," he said. I grinned.

"Been told that before. Those exact words actually. I know the others see you as the devil and I have to say they are justified in it but I can still see the Morning Star in you still," I replied.

"So you don't have a problem with me being out of the Cage and up here in Castiel's vessel?"

"I have a bit of a problem with you being in there with Cas but you've been good and running Hell without causing us problems. Hey have you seen Crowley by the way?" I asked. Lucifer frowned.

"That little abomination is being hunted down at the moment. I plan on putting him down the minute I get him," he said vehemently. I tilted my head thoughtfully at him.

"Are you sure you want to do that? I mean wouldn't that be giving him an easy way out? Why don't you think of something that he will have to endure until you're happy? Like I don't know… keep him as a pet?" I suggested. Crowley had been nice to me in his own way plus I kind of like him. Lucifer looked at me surprised.

"That is a good idea. You're a wiley one. I think you should come around and help me down here more often," Lucifer said. I chuckled and rolled eyes.

"Yeah sure. Just don't have me down here if you're disemboweling someone," I said with a shrug. Lucifer tilted his head at me for a bit. I waited as he processed that.

"Ah yes. That is workable," he said with a smile. I smiled.

"Kay then, I get Cas a few times and you get me as an advisor whenever you want unless I'm dealing with something with my family," I said over my shoulder as I walked back to the door.

"Deal," Lucifer said leaning back in his throne chair.

"You've got two hours until the others come looking for you!" I yelled over my shoulder as I walked through the door. I heard Lucifer's laughter echo through the bunker as I stepped through the door.


	34. Castiel & Lucifer

I was trying to come up with something to make for dinner when I heard a growly huff behind me and then the smell of sulfur. I froze and turned around. My 'out of body' experience had somehow enhanced what I saw of the supernatural. If I focused I could see Cas, well Lucifer's wings and now I could see the outline of a huge hound standing in the kitchen.

I swallowed thickly and took a step back from the hound only for it to growl at me and take a threatening step toward me. There was nothing in the kitchen that could help me in this situation. The hound advanced on me and I backed away from it. It growled when I backed into a wall and the minute I moved toward the doorway it quite growling.

The hound proceeded to heard me out of the kitchen and down the hallway. I could feel the hound's breath on my back as we made it further and further into the bunker. My hands started to shake in fear. The smell of sulfur got stronger and I knew then that it was a hellhound that was taking me somewhere.

The hellhound pushed me through the door that lead to Hell. Lucifer was looking at something on paper as he lounged in his chair. He didn't even look us as the hellhound pushed me to him.

"L-L-Lucifer?" I stuttered as I felt fear starting to consume my thought process.

Lucifer looked up at looked at me at just stared for a second. He looked at me confused like he wasn't sure why I was shaking in fear and honestly barely keeping it together. I had an encounter with a hellhound once… it didn't end pretty.

"Why are you pale?" he asked. I swallowed thickly.

"B-because there's a f-freaking h-h-hellhound behind m-me," I said closing my eyes. I heard Lucifer get up from his chair and send the hound away. I felt him gently grab my elbows and led me. He sat down and then pulled me in his lap. I clung to him as I fought of memories of how I even got in this life.

"Hey, it's alright," he said trying to comfort me but he didn't quite know how as he awkwardly rubbed my back. I took in a shuttering breath.

"S-sorry," I said into his shoulder.

"Why are you sorry? Don't be, it's not your fault," he said. I should have questioned Lucifer's sudden caring but I honestly didn't care.

"D-did you need something?" I asked.

"Yes I asked the hound to go get you as I have a few demons coming in that have made moves against me and wanted your input on their sentencing. I never meant to scare you," he said tilting my chin up so he could look at my face. I gave him a tiny smile as I got control of myself.

"I know," I said.

I tugged on the collar of his shirt.

"It's done and over with now. When are those demons supposed to be here?" I asked with a small smirk. Lucifer looked at me for a bit before he smirked too.

"They will be here when I want them to be. You good?" he said. I leaned back with a smile.

"I'm good, let's take our first customer," I said.

With a snap of his fingers, there were demons in the room. I smirked at the shocked expressions on the demons' faces. In all honesty I had always wanted to date a bad boy once and right now I could pretend. Lucifer wasn't bad like I had been told by the others but he was the Devil.

"Ah sir?" a demon said taking a step towards us looking between us confused.

"What?" Lucifer said. When the demon didn't respond he smiled.

"Would like you all to meet my new advisor," he said gesturing to me who was still in his lap.

I swung around on his lap and grinned at the demons. With Lucifer right here, I felt confident and safe with Cas here as well even if he wasn't at the wheel.

"Now with business, you have waged war against my reign and gave newbie hunters information that shut down a whole side of a state of business in an area that teems with the sinned," Lucifer stated. I tilted my head as the demon started to shake in fear.

"S-sir," the demon tried.

Lucifer tapped my leg where his hand rested. I looked at him over my shoulder.

"What do you think? Bleeding out, drawn and quartered, crucified…" he asked with a glint in his eyes.

"How about something I learned in college? Isolation," I suggested. He gave me a confused look, even the demon seemed confused.

"Not the isolation you are thinking of. I mean total isolation. Stick them in a all white room with no windows or anything and then just leave them there."

Lucifer grinned as he thought it over.

"Perfect," he said and snapped his fingers. The demons vanished and those that remained looked terrified.

Lucifer smirked and opened his mouth to comment but was interrupted by new demons popping in.

"What?" he growled at them seriously annoyed.

"W-we found Crowley sir," one of the demons said.

"Then bring him here," Lucifer growled.

I smiled as the demons promptly vanished for a little while.

"As much as I would like to stay for this, I'm hungry. You take care of this and I will be back after I make dinner," I said.

Lucifer frowned but nodded and let me get up. I smiled and patted his arm before heading back to the bunker. Dinner was simple tacos because I was tired and not very hungry. I remembered I was supposed to go back when I was headed to bed when I reached my room and found Lucifer sitting on my bed.

"Oh sorry I didn't come back," I said.

"No, it's fine. It seems you humans need sustenance to survive," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say Luci."

I didn't really think about what I just said until I came back from changing. He was staring at me weirdly and I couldn't understand why until I thought back to our conversation.

"I won't call you that again if you don't like it. I'm sorry," I said.

"No you're fine it's just something I'm not use to. The only one who ever called me by a nickname was Gabriel…" he said but trailed off.

"Okay then," I said.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me so he laid down with me in bed.

"Can I have Cas?" I asked when I got under the covers. He was quiet and I was about to tell him to not worry about it when it was Castiel at the wheel again.

"Emily?" he asked.

I hummed back at him and curled up into him. He pulled me close in response and just left the fact he was driving the vessel. I smiled into his chest happily. Things were weird and there were still things that needed taken care of but right now, everything was quiet and Cas was here with me.


	35. Prisoner Pet

I finally got to see Crowley two days later. I wandered down the until I took the second trip through a doorway down to hell. Luci wasn't there in the throne room but I knew he would in a bit. There was someone however in there with me. It didn't take long for me to realize it was Crowley, chained up like a dog complete with a collar and dog house. I couldn't help but let out a giggle at the sight.

Crowley spun around instantly and saw me. He got a relieved look on his face. His eyes searched the room frantically as he waved me over. I walked over but still couldn't help it as more giggles escaped me.

"Thank the hounds you're here. Take this off me and let's get out of here. He will be back any minute," he said frantically.

I paused in front of him and tilted my head. He thought I would go against Lucifer and free him?

"Who? Luci? Yeah I know," I said.

Crowley stopped his pulling on the chain and stared at me hard.

"You what?" he said coldly.

"Ah I know Luci is going to be back soon. This is his throne room after all," I said.

Crowley went to answer but stopped and stared wide eyed at something behind me. I felt hands rest on my hips and a head sneak over my shoulder and kiss the side of my neck. It was a mix of Cas and Luci right then so I was okay with it. Cas was the one wanting to kiss me but I could feel that Lucifer was enjoying toying with Crowley.

"Yes it is. I see you met my new pet. Thank you for the idea," Luci said.

"You did this?! After everything I did for you and this is what you give me?! Imprisonment and humiliation?!" Crowley growled.

I flinched back into Lucifer. He gently moved be behind him as he growled at Crowley.

"It's thanks to her that you are even alive you piece of filth! My plan was to kill you on site but she talked me out it," Luci spat.

I looked away from the two of them. I could see how Crowley would feel that way but it still hurt. I planed to be strong and hold out but I felt the familiar dizzy feeling that came along with a vision. My eyes widened as it hit me like a freight train. The two were still arguing as I got down as safely as I could.

It was Crowley who noticed me first. His worried exclamation of 'Pretty' tipped Lucifer off and I felt hands on my shoulders as my vision started to go.

"Emily?! What's going on?! What did you do?" he demanded Crowley.

"It's not me! She's have a premonition dammit!" he snapped jerking at his chains, trying to get to me. I heard Lucifer curse just as the premonition started.

A ball of burning light. A star of life that burned brightly. The green and glowing Earth turning peacefully. A hard rock in the universe and then the star dimmed. The Earth slowed and turned a dying yellow color. Darkness grew as creation died and faded. It all revolved around one thing, the creator and the light that was them, no longer existed. Ripped and torn till nothing was left. There, a light in the middle of the dark. It floated right up to the darkest part and exploded. The dark, the light, the middle… everything vanished in an instant.

I jerked awake with a gasp. Gently hands kept me still and grounded. There was a weird feeling inside me, like something had finally fallen into place and glued back together. I took gulps of air, trying to steady my breathing.

"You are something of a mystery," Luci said when I had finally calmed myself.

"Why?"

"Your soul was fractured, hence the two personalities during a premonition that Crowley told me about. That and the fact your soul now looks very similar to one of the early souls that my Father first created," he said.

"Castiel fused your soul back together while you were out and with my direction, I helped him fuze it smoothly so you should no longer have seizures nor premonitions unless you allow them consciously," he finished.

"Thank you," I said. Lucifer smiled softly and helped me up.

"You are welcome. Now that we have that taken care of, we should also mention the fact that while you are not scared of me, you are curious as to why I am being kind to you, a human."

I nodded my head. I had been thinking about that to be honest.

"In all honesty, with your soul now reminds me of home. Something I haven't had. Before, you were an experiment, well that and if I did anything Castiel would shove me out of here so fast," he said chuckling.

I rolled my eyes.

"Good to know," I remarked sassily and Luci laughed.

"That and your sass is becoming something addicting."

I couldn't help but laugh and I heard Crowley snort behind me. I made friends with the Devil and it wasn't something crazy. This was my life and the next few days with my new 'Devil' friend were something I was not going to forget anytime soon.


	36. The Vessel

Sam was looking through the books when he found something about a hand of God. The hard part was that it was on a World War 2 sub that was at the bottom of the ocean. The way to get it was before it sunk apparently.

"There were several God-touched objects, but it never occurred to me that any of them survived the flood, let alone the twentieth century," Luci said.

"Do you think we can use it against Amara?" Sam asked.

"It's perfect. And I can get you back there," Luci said.

"Without wings? Cas, you can't even teleport," Lulu said after she thought a few minutes.

"Time travel, is a, it's a whole different system," Luci said. She gave him a weird look.

"Told ya!" Dean said proud of himself.

Lucifer walked over to the boys' 'investigation' board, "So uh, these the last coordinates?"

"That's the Bluefin's last transmission to shore, yeah," Dean said confirming.

"Alright," Luci said getting ready to leave.

"Wait a second. Cas, aren't there still risks with time travel? I mean aren't there consequences?" Sam said standing up and stopping them.

"Sam, this is the ideal scenario," Dean said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"That sub is a tin can floating in the middle of the ocean doomed to go down, you can't really mess with history at 20,000 leagues. So we get in, get the Ark, get out. It's a milk run," Dean said, Lulu rolled her eyes.

"Well that's not a very good plan," Sam and Lulu both said.

"Well, if things get outta hand, then Cas will just, zap me right back," Dean said reassuring us.

"You?" Sam asked confused.

"Well you're not going," Dean said.

"I beg your pardon?" Lulu asked.

"You need to stay here with Lulu, and Emily," Dean said.

"Stay here?" Sam pointed to the floor with his eyebrows raised, meaning the bunker.

"Just in case things go sideways, somebody needs to be left standing to take care of the Darkness. We can't risk us both! And at the moment, I'm the least valuable player! You both know that I can't kill Amara, so the least I could do is get the thing that we need so that you can!" Dean yelled using his hands to talk which he rarely does.

"So you expect me to sit here with your pregnant, due any day, wife and ride pine while you and Cas go play Jules Verne?" Sam yelled back.

"Yes! No. I - who?" Dean started, then gave Sam a confused look.

"I won't let him out of my sight," Luci finally said stopping them from fighting.

"I'll be fine, Cas will be with me, and we'll be back before you know it," Dean said reassuring Lulu.

With a flutter of wings, they were gone. It was no later than 10 minutes when Lucifer showed up soaked in water. I raised an eyebrow at him. That was not what I was expecting.

"Cas? Why're you- wait a second, where's Dean?" Sam asked.

"On the sub. We made the leap, he got on, I didn't. Someone must've warded the ship," Luci said. Okay well now I really hoped Dean would get those off and be safe in the end.

"So Dean is trapped in 1943? Great," Lulu said. I could hear some panic starting to set in. I quickly went over to her on the couch.

"Hey, hey calm down. It's fine," I said giving her a smile, "Let me talk to Cas and we'll get this done alright? Just calm down. We're good."

I quickly walked over to Lucifer, grabbed his wrist and drug him to a closet in the hallway. When I turned to him, he had a smirk on his face and I glared at him.

"You're cute when you're not happy," he said.

"Dang it Luci, we need to get Dean back here. Lulu could go into labor soon and the thought that he can't get back is horrible. Go get him," I said poking him in the chest. Lucifer grabbed my wrist gently but firmly.

"Emm, the sub was Angel proofed. I can't get him until he gets the angel proof off. I promise the minute he get's it off I will go to him. I'm keeping track of him the best I can right now and I will feel it when I can get him. I promise I won't leave him," he said looking at me sincerely.

"You have to Luci, he has to come back. I don't think Lulu can do this without him," I said hugging Lucifer.

I put my face in his chest and tried to take deep calming breaths before going back out to calm Lulu. He let me hug him until I had calmed down enough then I stepped out with him right behind me. I saw Lulu and Sam over by the couch and Sam had his panicked face on.

"What's going on? What'd I miss?" I asked.

Sam swallowed, "Lulu's… Going to have the baby. Tonight it looks like. We need to get Dean back, now. With or without The Ark."

I quickly went over to her and tried to calm her down. Which probably didn't work very well since I was a little panicked myself.

"We have to let Dean know. About the ship, about everything. Cas, just go back to their last port, before they boarded! Leave a message so Dean knows!" Lulu said, she was surprisingly calm and thinking straight.

"Where? Where would Dean see it that the crew wouldn't? He's as likely to find the warding as he is any message I'd leave," Luci retorted. He folded his arms across his chest. I could tell he was not very happy. I couldn't calm him down at the moment so I hope he could keep himself under control.

"Then send me. You got Dean past the hull," Sam said. I rolled my eyes at Sam. Stupid idea.

"Right. We'll double down on what screwed us the first time. You're really bringing your A ideas today. I can't believe I lost it." Luci sighed, "Him. Can't believe I lost Dean. Well, it's up to him now to find and clear the warding."

My eyes widened a touch at his slip. Luci needed to keep his act together because the three of them so did not need to figure out it was him right now. Not right now. It would just cause problems that could be very harmful, especially with Lulu going into labor now.

"No. We can help. There's gotta be something in magic or angel lore. Some way to clear the sigils from the outside. Lulu, don't worry. We'll bring him back," Sam said slamming a giant old book on the table and going through the index as fast as he could. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. This was beginning to get out of control.

"Wait a second. I think I have something. The spell of gathering, it's an incantation used to focus the power of celestial beings, angels, against all drawn forms of evasion. The spell is designed to clear all mystical or occult blockages. I mean this is highly theoretical magic, it's never been used before, but it sounds like it could work," Sam said 15 minutes later.

I had convinced Lulu to get up for a second so I could pull it into a bed before letting her lean back against pillows to keep her comfortable. With only the things I looked up on the internet to guild me, I tried to keep Lulu calm.

She was doing quite well on her own but I could tell that she was still freaking out about Dean still being on the sub without Cas. I would like to keep her thinking it's Cas especially since it was Dean that was relying on him. They would not take it well at all to know that it was Lucifer instead of Castiel.

"And the ingredients? Do you have them all?" Luci asked.

"Uh, all but one. That's why it's never been used before, it requires the power of an archangel," Sam said, and slumped disappointed in his chair.

"Well Sam, we may as well try," Luci said.

I completely froze at that. If it was true that it required an archangel and Luci pulled it off… they will certainly know something is up. I looked at Lucifer worriedly. My only hope right now was that he knew what was going to happen if he did this. He didn't really have a choice which sucked but right now he don't have another option.

"We don't have time for long shots, Cas," Lulu said.

"I think we have a good chance at this for succeeding," Luci said. I caught a glimpse of his smirk peek through and I frowned at him. I got up and pulled Luci away again but just down the hall a bit this time instead of in a closet.

"Promise me you'll be careful. I need the three of you to come back safely. Please," I begged him. Luci took my face in his hands and gave me a soft smile.

"I promise Emm, I will keep us all safe. You know it's still weird that you care for me," he said. I gave him a slight glare.

"We have gone over this, I care, now go and come back safe. You don't and I will find a way to hunt the three of you down, bring you back and kick all three of your A's," I told him.

Luci chuckled at me before moving to start the spell with Sam. The problem however was that Sam wasn't there. I watched as Luci gathered the ingredients and put the spell together.

"Are you crazy? They are going to figure it out if you keep this up," I hissed. Lucifer just smiled at me.

"I promised I would get Dean back and I am going to keep that promise," he said. I sighed but helped him anyway.

"Hey. What're you doing?!" Sam asked walking in.

"It's your spell of gathering," Luci said, putting an ingredient in the bowl. I gave him a discreet glare.

"You nuts? Last time I checked you're not strong enough nor an archangel, you could hurt yourself!" Sam yelled. I quickly went over to Sam but Luci spoke up before I could.

"You find a better option?" he asked.

"Well, no," Sam said.

"Hey, you used Bobby's soul last time we time jumped, use mine to power up. I trust you," he said after a second of thought.

"That isn't necessary Sam," Luci said. I wanted to facepalm.

"What?" Sam asked confused. Luci started to laugh like a maniac.

"I don't need you anymore. Dean's the one with the link to Amara. I will touch your soul. Just because you asked so nicely, and I'll use your spell to blast through the warding and retrieve Dean and the uh, Hand of God, and then when Dean comes back and he finds this place decorated with your guts, I will tell him the truth, Sam. I'll just say, 'Dean - '," Luci said.

I walked over and punched his arm. He proceeded on ignoring me.

"- 'Dean… he knew the risks. He wouldn't take no for an answer.'"

"Lucifer," Sam said. Well great.

"In the flesh," he said with a smirk.

"You just had to this now didn't you. I swear," I said throwing my hands in the air as Lucifer grabbed Sam, choking him slightly.

Then it was Cas at the wheel.

"I can't believe you did this! Eject him now," Sam said.

"No, we need him to fight The Darkness. I'm using what last bit of strength I have right now to keep him from killing you all. And he needs to get Dean back," Cas said.

"Seriously I am going to beat the both of you. Cas put him down and Lucifer I know you can hear me and you had better knock it off. You've had your fun," I said walking up to them.

"The warding is gone," Cas said then he was gone. I wanted to roll my eyes at him instead I swallowed thickly as Sam looked at me. I was screwed.

With a flutter of wings, Dean and the angels were back. I immediately noticed it was Lucifer steering again.

"THAT'S NOT CAS!" Sam yelled pointing at Lucifer. Luci shrugged.

"Cat's out!" he said smirking at Dean when he looked at him. I facepalmed as Dean attacked Luci who then tossed Dean across the room.

"We've been over this. That is a horrible joke and it's 'the cat's out of the bag' genius," I said. He continued to ignore me.

"I feel a burden lifted. You know, this whole - deep cover thing - it just wasn't - it wasn't terribly well thought out. Donning this - this Cas mask? This grim face of angelic constipation? It just - ugh. And then, teaming up with you two. I mean, I thought you boys were insufferable as mortal enemies, but working with you. That's the soul crusher," Lucifer continued.

He pinned Dean against the wall. I rolled my eyes. This was a stupid display of power or whatever that wasn't needed. I mean seriously. Lucifer got mad when they said something about the Hand being useless now but before he could do anything, Sam used the Angel Banishing Sigil and banished Luci and Cas.

"WHAT THE HELL SAM?! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" I yelled.

"He was going to kill us. Or whatever he does best. Besides that, we have other matters to attend to," he said. I glared at him.

"Okay first, he's been here for months and you all are still just fine," I turned to Dean, "and you need to get to your wife who is currently having your child."

"No doubt using us," Sam snorted. Dean took off for Lulu.

"Oh for Pete's sakes he wasn't using you!" I snapped. I glared at Sam as I brushed past him to go to Lulu.

She was still on the pull out where I left her. Dean was up next to her, holding her hand. I walked up, gave Dean a glare before giving Lulu a reassuring smile.


	37. Birthday Bash

Mavis Rose Winchester was born on December 21st, which in fact was the Winter Solstice. Dean was the only one allowed in the delivery room. It was slightly nerve wracking for me and Sam while we waited. I stayed clear of Sam. I was still mad at him for banishing Cas and Luci. I needed Cas right now but he was somewhere in the world that was not here.

I paced the room until they said we could see Lulu. I completely ignored Sam as I smiled at Lulu who was holding her daughter. I noticed she had her deep thinking face on when we walked in and I wondered why.

"Hey you, how you feeling?" I asked.

"A little tired but I'm good. Do you want to hold her?" she asked. I saw Sam shake his head out of the corner of my eyes.

"I will after Emily," he said.

"I would love too," I said. Lulu handed me the little bundle and I smiled. She was just so cute and little. I could see this little bundle having us all wrapped around her little fingers.

"She's adorable," I said with a smile to Lulu. I gave Dean a quick smiling glance. I was still mad at him but this was a special moment.

"Say.. Where's Cas?" Lulu asked and looked at us all in turn. Sam shifted from one foot to the other and I glared at him.

"What happened that you are all not telling me?"

I tried to hand Mavis back to her but she shook her head. I took a step back and glared at Sam and gave Dean a dirty look. I was so not okay with what they did. I did swallowed thickly however when I glanced at Lulu, she was really going to dislike this and she was the closest person to me.

"Seriously? Speak," she demanded. I remembered that tone. I cautiously took a step back and hugged Mavis closer. Things were about to get really ugly so I may as well start it off.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered.

Lulu had been hurt by Lucifer before and when she finds this out, I don't know if she'll be okay with me around anymore. She had never done anything to say she'd kick me out before but now she had a kid and a husband and a real family now.

"Please, just someone answer my question, that's all I ask," Lulu said.

"Cas.. Isn't Cas right now. When we- well, I went down to speak to Lucifer things got more complicated than we let on and he said yes," Sam said.

I looked down at Mavis trying to avoid the soon conflict. Cas was still there and Luci hadn't been bad, he just hadn't felt kindness in a long time. Being alone in the cage all those years didn't help. Lucifer had shown me these last few months that he was still an angel. He did care in his own way. He had been hurt by those he trusted, his family, and he covered his hurt with violence. He was scared of being hurt again if he let anyone in again.

"You judge before you understand," I commented quietly. I didn't look up as I spoke, instead I studied Mavis' face. I had a sinking feeling about this.

"Em, he's the FREAKING DEVIL FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Tried to kill us all six years ago. Chased after Sam, not to mention I did almost die from stopping him the first time-," Lulu said. I flinched at her angry tone.

"He did actually.. we brought you back," Dean said interrupting her. I cringed at that. Yep this was going to end very badly.

"He was just hurting," I said curling into myself a bit.

I knew him killing Lulu was so not acceptable but couldn't they see he changed? He lived with us for months and they were all just fine. There would have been so many chances for him to wipe us all out with a snap of his fingers but he didn't.

Dean scoffed, "Sure he was. Making Sam his vessel giving him hell for a year, killing the love of my life. He's got something else under his sleeve."

I finally looked up from Mavis.

"Haven't you made mistakes Dean? Hasn't Sam? What about Lulu? I know I have. Why can't he? Imagine your family threw you into a dark cage by yourself for hundreds of years because you disagreed with something which cause a violent argument? That mistake cost him his family!" I said getting a little heated in the end but when I finished I slumped.

"He acts like that because he was hurt and to prevent being hurt he is cruel so no one gets close," I said looking down at Mavis again.

A nurse walked in then, probably because she heard all the yelling. I kept Mavis close just in case something was up. There was such a little chance that there was it was pointless but it distracted me from our current argument.

"I'm sorry but if you all are just going to argue I'm going to have ask you to leave," the nurse said.

"Sorry," I said handing Mavis over to Lulu. I didn't give her the chance to refuse. Once Mavis was with her mother I left the room. I slipped by everyone on the way out.

We had all come in one car so I just walked. I walked without a purpose other than to stay away from the hospital and from the bunker. I knew not telling them, especially Lulu, that Lucifer was sharing a vessel with Castiel was bad. The thing was, I wanted to give Lucifer a chance and he had been good.

In my wandering, I ended up in front of a bus stop. It was letting on passengers and before I realized what I was doing, I was on the bus. The driver didn't question it and I chose a seat in the middle to blend in. I wasn't going to go far but I needed to go somewhere. The bus rumbled to life and left after letting a few more people on.

I watched the scenery go by for a while before getting off at a random stop. It was in a slightly sketchy area but I didn't really pay attention. I found a slightly decent bar and went in. Ordering a glass of just water, I prayed. I prayed to Cas, to Lucifer, and to God if he was even listening. I prayed that Lulu and her family would be alright, Cas go to find his home safe, and Lucifer found his loving family again.

It was around my third glass of water that my horrible luck caught up to me. A drunk came up and got in my personal space. I could tell he had one too many but he was just tipsy.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing here?" the man asked taking a sling of more beer.

"Apparently leaving," I replied slipping off the stool. The man roughly grabbed my wrist.

"Let me go," I demanded trying to get free. The man just grinned.

"I don't think so. You are going to come with me," he said.

With that he grabbed my other wrist when I went to swing at him and proceeded to drag me from the bar. I kicked and yelled only for the other people in the bar to ignore me. The man just chuckled and tightened his grip on me.

"Don't waste your energy. Every single one of those people in there don't care about what I do and who I take. They get some fun out of it too," the man said in my ear.

"Well then I guess I'm gonna have more fun with more than just you," a smooth voice said from behind us.

I froze as I recognized the voice. The man spun us around. He moved so he had an arm wrapped around my throat. I wrenched my wrists free from the one hand that held them and clawed at the arm that was slightly cutting off my airway.

There was Lucifer, leaning against the wall. He had his stupid smirk on his face as he studied the man holding me. He stood up from the wall and snapped his fingers. While nothing happened here, something did happen. If I had to guess I would say that the bar was now being raided by some demons.

I felt and heard the man holding me laugh at Lucifer. He tightened his arm around my throat.

"What do you think you're going to do? You come anywhere near me and I'll kill her and that wouldn't be very fun now would it," he said. I saw Lucifer continue to grin at the man but he got a glint in his eyes that spelt trouble.

"I am going to show you your insides and feed them to you as you watch," Lucifer said and stepped toward us.

The man jerked me backwards with him as he moved away from Lucifer. That just made Lucifer's eyes harden and his grin widen. In a blink he was right there in front of us and had a hand on the man's head. The man screamed and violently threw me away from him like I burnt him. I fell into Lucifer's chest and closed my eyes at the bright light that started to glow brightly behind me.

"You alright?" Lucifer asked me when the light died down. I shrugged.

"Is it true?" I asked.

"Is what true?"

"Were you just using us? Was everything these past few months just a total act?" I asked into his chest.

Lucifer pulled me away from his chest and I looked away expecting Sam to actually be right. He gently grabbed my chin and made me look up at him.

"When I first got out, yes. Then you walked in to me doing Hell business, realized it was me, and didn't even flinch. You took me by such surprise that I continued with my plan just so I could try and figure you out. In that process you changed my view, not much but you did a bit on humans. Do I still want to exterminate most of them? Yes but you are showing me that there are very few that make me pause. You being the biggest one."

I looked Lucifer in the eyes. He was completely honest and that surprised me.

"I believe you. The others are still really mad. You can't come to the bunker anymore," I said.

"I still want to keep in touch with you," he said.

"That door still work that took me to your throne room?"

"Yes..?"

"Then I can come in there and keep in touch that way. It's not like any of them are going to notice if I leave for a few hours," I said.

"That would be perfect," Lucifer said giving me a hug and speaking softly near my ear.

"Kay. Do you have to go right now or do you want to come with me?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow at me

"Considering how I just found you, I think I'll come with you," he teased. I lightly smacked his arm.

"Well come on then, we're going to Wally-World," I said. I slipped my arm through his and pulled him along.

"Wally-World?"

"Walmart," I said with a smile.

"Ah."

The next moment we were standing in the nearest Walmart parking lot. I smiled and led him inside with me. I made sure to keep a hand on him just in case. There are some really weird people that go to Walmart and I didn't want to have to explain to anyone about burnt out eyeballs or anything.

"Why are we here? I remember you went and got food and such just the other day," he asked.

"We're here to get some baby items. Lulu had Mavis today and she's just adorable but I don't think we honestly have anything for the little one that doesn't have any curse or such on it other than the crib we found," I said.

Lucifer was quiet for a bit as he thought about this. We got to the baby section without fanfare. I made Lucifer grab a carty when we walked in and had him push while I put things inside. I got some outfits, PJs, a couple bottles, formula, baby safe toys, and a couple other baby items. Lucifer helped as I held a few things for him to look at like a few clothes.

His facial expression at the items I got was great when we were checking out. It was total bewilderment. The checker laughed with me when he kept the expression. I payed for my items before he could take offence and smite the girl.

"I didn't realize it took so much to raise a human child," he said as we exited. I chuckled.

"Well it does take a village."

He looked at me with such a confused expression.

"It's just an expression. It means that it does take a lot to raise a child well. Not every child does and there are those that still turn out well, take Dean and Sam for example or me and Lulu. Anyway, this just makes things easier really. I know it looks like a lot but it helps from what I've heard," I said.

"Hmm," he said.

"Can you take me to the bunker garage?" I asked.

I just barely finished when we were in the garage. I smiled and move my items so I could hug him.

"Stay safe and I will come see you tomorrow," I said.

Lucifer nodded and what gone in a flap of wings. I turned and walked into the bunker. Sam was walking to his room I assumed when he saw me heading to the living room after I dropped things off in the kitchen.

"Where have you been?!" he whisper yelled.

"Out. I'm back now so you can chill," I said.

I placed all the times on the table and then brushed past him. I heard him start to say something but I was still upset with him from earlier and ignored him as I went to my room. I closed my door behind me and locked it. If he really wanted I knew Sam could pick it but I trusted him enough not to. I changed and was out when my head hit my pillow.


	38. Baby & A Day in Hell

It was kind of weird waking up alone in my bed after a month and a half of sleeping with Cas or Lucifer lying with me. That was usually the time I got to spend with Cas so waking up to not having him there…

I got dressed for the day and headed out. I noticed Sam in the library but I ignored him in favor of cooking breakfast for our resident parents and baby. I made them some easy but tasty oatmeal, with bacon in Dean's, and I mixed up and warms Mavis' bottle. I left the bottle in the microwave with a bright pink and yellow sticky note on the door saying there was a bottle inside.

I made extra oatmeal for Sam and grabbed a granola bar for myself. With that, I went to my garden room. It had been neglected the past few days so my plants needed some care. I was just about half way done when I heard Mavis and then the others getting up. I decided to finish up in my garden before I joined them. While I was still mad at them I was not going to be rude.

Sam caught me in the hallway.

"Hey, I have a plan to turn the room next to Dean and Lulu's into a nursery. Can you help?" he asked. He gave me the puppy eyes like I was going to say no.

"Sure," I said.

I turned and walked straight to the room. Sam had moved almost everything into the room but being the guy he was, he had it all piled in all into a corner. I shook my head and started to put some things together. I found that we were missing a drawer that went in the dresser that I wanted to put the clothes in so I went in search for it.

I finally found the drawer under a huge pile of blankets. It took me a little while to get it out from under them and by the time I had the drawer and was back in the room, the boys had moved the crib into there. Sam was putting bedding in the crib and I figured Dean was with Lulu since he wasn't there.

Both boys dealt with more of the manual labor while I took care of putting things away. I folded all the clothes and organized all the other baby things that I had obtained. It took a good portion of the day before I was happy with the way it was. Everything was in easy access and easy to find. I double checked everything and then left Sam in the room as he looked for his missing screw that I saw by his knee. He'd find it.

It was getting to be around dinner time when I went to Hell's door. Lucifer was going through some papers when I walked in. I could tell he was irritated just by the way the demons that were in the room kept shifting nervously.

Tired from putting the nursery together, I walked right up and plopped down in Lucifer's lap. He moved his arm so he could wrap it around my waist and moved the papers out of the way so I could settle as he continued to read. I leaned back against his chest and took a few of the papers to help him.

I snorted in amusement when almost all of them were resumes to be his new advisor. Apparently they thought I wasn't coming back since the Winchesters found out about Lucifer. I quickly put those aside and focused on the others. Which left me with two. One was a request for more helpers down for the rack and the other was a notification of a missing soul.

I reached inside Lucifer's jacket and took out a pen. I popped the cap and began writing on the rack one. I very elegantly denied them. I knew for a fact that they didn't need more helpers, the requester was just plain lazy. I tapped the pen against my chin for a bit as I thought about the soul one. I finally just decided to have them be on look out for it since it was only one soul and the soul had only come because they made a deal and if they hadn't they would have gone to heaven so I wasn't worried.

"So what do you think about these?" Lucifer asked holding up the large pile of resumes. I giggled at the pile.

"I think we should get these demons in here. First though, think you can hide me from view until they are all here," I said.

Lucifer grinned and snapped his fingers and sent a demon to fetch the others. I moved off his lap and behind where the demons that submitted resumes were filing in. Once all of them were in the room I grinned at Lucifer who smirked back before looking at the demons.

"So all of you want to be my new advisor?" he asked. Many of the demons shifted, a few nodded their head and one spoke up.

"Yes. That pathetic human was useless and couldn't do squat for you. One of us would be much better suited for you," the demon said.

Lucifer's smirk got bigger. He waved his hand at me and I walked through the mass of demons. He waved his hand and I was visible again if the gasps from the demons were anything to go by and the fact that they start moving out of my way. I walked right up and plopped back down in Lucifer's lap. He wrapped his arm around me and grinned widely at the crowd.

"Why would I need a new advisor? She's right here," he said.

With a snap of fingers the demon that had spoke out blew into a million little bits. Thankfully Lucifer made it so none of the bits reached us.

"Now I suggest you all scram," he said losing his smile. All the demons vanished. I giggled and got up from his lap. I gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Kay I gotta go, the others will be doing dinner now. See you later," I said. Lucifer smiled and waved me off. I rolled my eyes at him before walking back to the bunker.


	39. Beyond the Grave

I spent the next morning in my little greenhouse room taking care of my plants. I knew I was acting childishly hiding away in this room but I was still upset about the whole Lucifer thing. Yeah he had been the Devil but come on, he stayed with us for this long and everyone was fine…. Okay mostly fine if you don't ignore the scuffle the boys had when they found out it was Lucifer.

It was around one when I finally came down. I didn't see the boys but I did see that Mavis was in her nursery and I found Lulu in the kitchen making pie from the looks of it.

"Hey where are the guys?" I asked.

"They went to a funeral. They should be back within a day or two," she said.

I pondered that for a bit. Honestly I wasn't the biggest fan of being by myself but I also didn't want to hear about what they were going to do about Lucifer sharing a vessel with Castiel. I would probably lose my mind from all the emotions that would rush through me as they went about it. Apparently I was the only one that could see Lucifer as anything else.

"M'kay. I will be around then," I finally decided.

"Hey, I could use some help researching since I told the guys I would while they were gone," she hollered after me. I sighed.

"Why? You've been doing fine without me before so why now? Lucifer isn't here if that's what you're worried about. I know better than to let him if he ever tried to come in," I replied snarkily.

I hid behind the mask I hadn't in a long time, the same mask I had when my parents were killed. I had perfected the mask over the years but there were still time that Lulu could see through it, heck Bobby always could but I think that had to do with him just being Bobby. The mask was mainly me hiding what I was really feeling behind a fake or less important to me feeling that others would take easily.

Lulu gave me a weird look, "Well you could always catch something that I don't."

I just gave her a stone faced look.

"Fine," I said.

I spent the rest of the day helping Lulu research for the boys. I wasn't heartless so I made sure the information was good. I just did the same thing I did when I was with Bobby. I didn't think about who the information was for just finding the information. It was good to do something with Lulu but we didn't really talk much.

Three weeks later Lulu finally reached her breaking point with being a mom.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked her. I saw her trying to sneak out without any of us noticing.

"On a hunt," she said. Dean and Sam poked their heads around the corner.

"You're the husband Dean! Tell her that it's not a good idea. What if you don't come back!? You're going to leave your three week old with them?" I said hooking a thumb over to the boys.

"Look. I'm going crazy here. I wasn't meant for playing 'house'. I slice heads off of Vampires and exorcise Demons..." she said dropping her bag at her feet.

"You have bags under your eyes! You can't drive, let alone Hunt!" I said.

"This is actually more sleep than I've had in the past. I'll be fine it's an easy hunt, I'll be back before you know it," she said. I wanted to scream. She was the one who told me that there was never really an easy hunt!

"Someone has to go with you," I said folding my arms.

"Em, I hunted a lot alone before I was a Winchester and before I shacked up with them. I will be OK."

"I don't know…" I started before Sam spoke up.

"I trust her word. She's only saved us a few thousand times. A breather would be fine by me, Dean and I can manage Mavi."

And what was I supposed to do sit there? Whatever if they didn't want me around then I wasn't going to be around. I dropped my arms in defeat. She was going no matter what. So I went with plan B. I found Lucifer sitting bored in his chair in the Hell room I deemed it. I sat up a bit when he saw me.

"Can I ask you to do something for me?" I asked him. He stood up and came over to me with a slightly worried expression as he looked at my face.

"What's wrong?"

"Lulu's going on a hunt and refuses to let anyone go with her. The boys are letting her go as it is. I don't want her to be by herself on a hunt. She has family now. Can you follow her and make sure she stays safe?" I asked him.

Lucifer pulled me into a hug when I was finished seeing how worked up I was about her going off on her own. I was acting like her freaking husband when he got over protected so sue me.

"I will make sure she stays safe," he said. I gave him another hug.

"Thank you."

Lucifer smiled before fluttering away to where I assumed Lulu was. He was gone for maybe an hour when he showed up in my greenhouse room with a crash. I rushed over to him and helped him up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She met up with Crowley. He had another Hand of God. I showed myself to help but before I could they used the Hand against me. It sent me away but I was able to guide myself here thanks to your and Castiel's connection," he said.

I just looked at him for a moment as I processed.

"Why? You should have just waited until Lulu got back with it. You have been the DEVIL to them Luci! Of course they were going to use the Hand against you!"

"What are they going to do with it?! I'm the best shot they have against Amara!" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"It's how they are Luci, they do things that don't make sense," I said. Lucifer sighed knowing I was right.

Lulu came home after she really did go on a hunt apparently since she had a limp when she got back. She and Dean got along a lot better after the hunt which was great. The boys went out on hunts and thankfully Lulu stayed for the following month.

I wasn't on great terms with any of them especially Lulu since she lied to my face about going on the hunt. That was one of the things I didn't accept very well when a loved one lied to me. Very few things were hard for me to get over and that was one of them. I wasn't exactly cold to them I just stayed away a lot and when I was around them I was really quiet and didn't talk much unless absolutely necessary.

Most of my time was spent between my plants and Lucifer. Amara was getting restless and causing trouble with the demons so Lucifer was at the wheel a lot so he could keep them all under control. Cas didn't talk to me much even when Lucifer wasn't busy which didn't help me.

With Cas pretty much gone again, me and Lulu on bad terms and the boys always gone on hunts the only people I really socialized with was Lucifer and Mavis. She was adorable and I actually enjoyed taking care of her. I would go into her room at night sometimes when she was fussy and sing her back to sleep before Lulu woke up. I may be very upset but she was still my family.

The only one to really try to find me and talk was Sam. I was a touch more responsive with him but I was upset with him too. I could tell he wanted to understand why I was upset. I wanted to tell him why but I knew it wouldn't go over well. Not with what Luci told me he did to Sam. None of them would understand really so I didn't try. It wasn't worth the emotions.

Then the day came that everything started to slide down hill some more. Lulu found a Werewolf case and they all went. I stayed to take care of Mavis which I was okay with but I didn't just sit ideally by while they were gone. Oh no I planned.

I found my Book of the Damned translation papers and began researching. I was careful and always did it when Mavis was asleep. Lucifer had helped me and I had put up little tiny figurines that recorded what the others said as they planned. I knew as much as they did which helped. He helped me spell them and they only recorded when the others talked and he made it so I could easily manipulate the recordings so I could shift through them faster. I didn't tell Lucifer that I still had the translations. They were going to be my little secret. I wasn't going to lose these guys who became my family. I wasn't going to lose family again.


	40. Hell's Angel

I was reading in my room when my computer beeped and the recording from the library started playing. I closed my book and sat up as I listened to them.

"Are you not hearing me? I said I have in my possession the solution to our collective problems. You should be doing a jig," Crowley said.

"I don't jig. Now, how do I know you even escaped Lucifer and he's not making you say all this?" Dean said doubtful.

"Honestly, your cynicism is depressing," Crowley says as a siren wails in distance, "Why would Lucifer force me to discuss the very means of his destruction?"

"What are you talking about?" Dean said, not following.

"A weapon... one that channels divinity. Yes, powerful enough to help destroy a force like the Darkness, or Lucifer. Tell me you haven't been searching for such a thing."

"A Hand of God? Of course we have," Dean retorted.

"Thought as much. St. Louis. The old post office on Beekman," Crowley hangs up.

Interesting, Crowley found another Hand of God. He astounded me sometimes with how he found things like he did. Not minutes later Sam came in and asked me to watch Mavis again. I agreed and asked him where they were going. He said they just had a hunt that was going to require the three of them. I let him go and frowned. He flat out lied to me. Again I had been lied to. I was seriously getting tired of this.

I slipped another spelled item into Sam's pocket so I could listen to them when they left. While they drove I fed Mavis and put her to bed. I pulled out my translations and had them handy as they arrived at the destination.

"Nice digs. The Crypt Keeper out of town?" Dean asked.

"I'm lucky to be alive. Lucifer had me trussed up like a dog in my own palace," Crowley said irritated.

"Palace"? Oh, you mean the abandoned nuthouse," Lulu said.

"He kept me in a kennel and he turned all his demons... my demons... against me. They scour the earth, day and night, looking to kill me. He has to be dealt with."

"So is this why you brought us here? Some lousy grudge match with Lucifer?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah, where's this, uh, Hand of God you were talking about?" Sam asked.

"I'm getting to that. Your only hope of subduing Amara is to match the level of power that she possesses."

"No kidding. And?" Dean said.

"And I have the Horn of Joshua," Crowley said, proud of himself. I hummed in slight awe that it was on Earth and he had it.

"Joshua? As in the Joshua that won the battle of Jericho?" Lulu asked and must have gotten a look from the others when she followed up with, "What? I read."

"And I'm willing to entrust it to your capable hands. What? I just said I'd give you the thing," Crowley said.

"If?" they all said at the same time. He had played them too many times for them not to ask.

"Is this how you say thank you? You think these things grow on bloody trees?!"

"Cut the crap, Crowley. With you, there's always an 'if'," Dean said.

"Fine. I will give you the Horn 'if' you help me exorcise Lucifer from Castiel's vessel and then return him immediately to the Cage," Crowley said.

I guess he was really unhappy about the way Lucifer treated him. I guess he finally realized what I actually did for him and I thanked him in my head when he left out the fact I was part of the reason why Lucifer did some things.

"Oh, that's all? Huh," Sam said.

"Okay. And where is this horn?" Lulu asked.

"Safely hidden, naturally," Crowley said.

"Yeah. Right. Like last time," Lulu said.

"It's not of import right now," Lulu added, quoting Castiel. I snorted in amusement.

"Crowley, even if we could exorcise Lucifer out of Cas, the Cage is damn near impenetrable. It took a spell from the Book of the Damned to spring Lucifer, and Rowena hid the book," Sam said.

"And we would need both the book and her to even have a shot," Dean said.

"Did I say this would be easy? No. I did not," Crowley answered.

"Do you even know where Rowena is?" Lulu asked.

"Rotting somewhere, I assume. Lucifer snapped her neck," Crowley said. And apparently they all forgot that I still had the translations then again I wasn't surprised.

"Hold on, okay? Let's just put it in reverse. We will put Lucifer back in the Cage after we put Amara back on ice. It has to happen in that order, otherwise there is no Lucifer, there's no Cage, there's no nothing," Dean said. Very true.

"Dean's right. Priority is to put the Horn in Lucifer's hands and set him loose on Amara," Sam said.

"After we exorcise Lucifer out of Cas and put him into a new vessel," Dean said. Both me and him wanted Cas back so bad.

"What? Really?" Sam and Lulu said.

"Yes, really. We're not gonna send Lucifer into battle inside Cas. What if he doesn't make it?" Dean asked.

"Dean, it's a strong vessel. It's held Cas for years, and we know what he's been through. I'm guessing it can hold Lucifer," Lulu said. I rolled my eyes. Now they were okay with it.

"It? It's not an "it," guys. It's Cas," Dean said. I was starting to like Dean again.

"And Cas wanted to do this," Sam said. And he was getting smacked.

"Yeah, well, there's times I want to get slapped during sex by Lulu wearing a Zorro mask. That don't make it a good idea," Dean said and it sounded like Lulu smacked him. TMI Dean, TMI.

"It's not happening pal!" Lulu said.

"Dean, this is exactly how we screw ourselves. W-We make the... the heart choice instead of the smart choice," Sam said. And you have always come out of it.

"Oh, okay. Thank you, Dr. Phil. Cas is family," Dean said.

"Yes, and his choice deserves to be respected," Sam said, great now the brothers were going at it. I was rooting for Dean.

"Even if it kills him?" Dean asked.

"It's killing me. I would rather stick white-hot skewers in my eyes than listen to you two bitches bicker! I gave you the terms of my deal. If Lucifer's not back in the Cage, the Horn stays hidden," Crowley said.

I snorted. He must have really hated being treated like a dog. Personally I thought I treated him well for a dog but for a person… yeah it was bad but at least he was alive.

They debated for what felt like forever until there was a loud crashing sound.

"What the Hell was that?" Dean asked.

"You know what guys, I think it's her. Amara," Dean said.

Great.

"Okay. So now we all just saw what happens when she's in a bad mood, which, apparently, she's been in since the dawn of time," Sam said like it was no big deal.

"I think she just rattled heaven with a flick of her pinkie finger. That's not a big enough dose of reality for you?" Lulu asked.

"Why are we arguing still? We all know that he has to go back in the Cage." Crowley said, still trying to prove his point about Lucifer.

"Yes, when it makes sense. Amara's the big picture here now, okay? Look, in order to take her out, Lucifer has got to have the Horn of Joshua. He does her, we do him. Check, please," Dean said proving our point.

I then proceeded to listen as the three of them did what they always did. Somehow Rowena is alive, she helped them summon Lucifer to try to get Cas back. It ended unsuccessfully, Amara found them, Lucifer used the Horn on her it didn't work which pissed her off and she took him hostage.

I had a small freak out about Lucifer being taken because that was Cas too. I was quick about my freak out since I was the only one at the bunker and Mavis was counting on me to not lose my entire mind.

They came back mostly okay. They didn't tell me much and I was more happy than ever that Lucifer spelled those items for me. I took the one from Sam back when they got back without him knowing. It showed how far I had come since I first came back with Lulu.

The 'hunt' had opened Lulu's eyes about something as since she was back she carried a baby monitor on her hip the whole time she was in the bunker for Mavis. I was happy she was caring for her daughter and being there for her but it was also a little weird that she had attached a baby monitor to her hip like a cop would their gun.

Again I was glad for the spelled items after a hunt the boys went on that was supposed to be possession.

"Okay. What's going on? What did I miss?" Lulu asked when they abruptly returned 14 hours later. Way too soon to be normal for a hunt. I jerked my head in surprise when I heard the missing author Chuck's voice come through.

"Ah. Lulu, it's good to see you, and the little one," Chuck said, "She's got a bit of a fever but I'll just heal her up."

Long story short from what I heard, Chuck is God and God is Chuck which I thought was incredibly funny. And he was here to help us with the Darkness finally, there's another Prophet- Donatello, not to be confused with the Ninja Turtle as Dean did and they all came up with a plan to get Lucifer out of Amara's grasp. Which none of us girls were allowed to help with, the 'Men' wouldn't let us.

It didn't stop me however. I stayed away from them the most I could and I never saw Chuck. Heck I think the only reason he knew I was here was because Sam remembered to say that I wasn't allowed to help. Anyway I searched through my translations until I came upon a spell. It would allow me to tether myself to God for a short period of time. I could activate it at anytime and be brought to where he was at the time of activation.

Oh I knew it was stupid but I wasn't going to let my family be torn to bits again. I was going to make sure it all stayed together. The only thing was, to complete the spell I needed an angel to die. Why I had no idea and I didn't want any angel's I knew to die since I knew exactly two. My break came just in time and man I was falling in love with my spelled objects.

"So Metatron took one for the team," Dean asked after everything was said and done. He wasn't a part of the Lucifer team, he was the distraction for Amara.

"Yeah," Sam said, he wasn't exactly sad about it.

"Well, I wouldn't have called that." Dean said.

Sam sighed, "So you won't tell me about it? I mean Amara obviously figured out something was going on and... she didn't rip your head off."

"She wants me to be a part of her. Not metaphorically, I'm talking literally. Forever. So in other words…. Adios," Dean said. I chuckled from in my room where I was listening.

"We're in for a big fight," Lulu said.

"But, not you and Mavis. Or Emily. You can hate it, but you need to be safe," Sam said.

I smirked to my wall. They weren't going to go without me… not in the end.

"But-" Lulu started.

"No. You're not helping and that's final," Dean said, then they were gone.

The ninja I was (I so wasn't I just gave both boys hugs and slipped spelled items into their pockets that I also put spells on so God/Chuck couldn't sense them) and I heard all that they said.

I put in a wireless ear piece so I could move and still listen in. I smiled happily as I listened to Chuck apologize to his son but frowned at his reasoning. Chuck really needed to take a parenting class.

"I did what had to do. To create the world I had to lock Amara away, and when the Mark corrupted you and I saw that you posed a threat to humankind I did the same with you," Chuck said.

"No, you betrayed me. You gave me the Mark to lock her away, and when it changed me, when it did what the Mark inevitably does, you threw me away," Lucifer pouted. He had a point.

"No, son. The Mark... you always cast a jaundiced glance at humans. The Mark didn't change you. It just made you more of what you already were."

"What I was, was your son. Your child," Lucifer said. 'Good job Luci!' I cheered. It seems that he did learn from what I said to him.

They were going to use Heaven, Hell, and Witches- meaning Rowena to overwhelm Amara, then Chuck would take back the Mark and give it to Sam. Funny how I knew the plan, but wasn't a part of it.

Lucifer went to Heaven to convince the Angels to help, while Dean went to Hell to convince Crowley, and Sam went to Rowena. Chuck was using his All Mighty God power to protect us all and cloak us from Amara. Everyone who they were trying to convince thought the plan was weak and it wouldn't work.

But it all worked out in the end. Except Dean, he wasn't for the whole "lock Amara back up" he just wanted to kill her to eliminate the risk of her ever rising again and creating problems for the future generations- which meant his child- and he didn't want Sam to go through what he had to go through with the Mark and honestly I didn't want Sam to go through it either.

"We've talked about this. It's time to do the smart thing," Sam said.

"So what am I supposed to do, just sit by and watch?" Dean asked.

"No. We're both in this fight. You're leading this army," Sam said assuring his brother.

"What, babysitting the bad guys? Okay Sam, okay. God's plan," Dean said finally giving in.

The plan, so I heard thanks to my objects I named my minions cause I was board, started without a problem. That is until Chuck was trying to seal her away they got into an argument, she then took away his power, which left him dying. Then she cast Lucifer out of Castiel's vessel;

"Amara, what have you done?" Dean asked.

"He's dead. God's dead," Sam said defeated.

"No. He's dying. My brother will dim and fade away into nothing. But not until He sees what comes next. Not until He watches this world, everything He created, everything He loves turn into ash. Welcome to the end."

If that wasn't worrying as heck then I don't know what ever could. I had a plan however. Oh it was very risky and certain I was going to be yelled at for sure but I was going to chance it. I had to chance it. I just had to wait for the right time.


	41. Alpha and Omega

_**Hey guys sorry to say it but this is going to be the last chapter. I've got a epilogue set up but its kind of short. Hope you guys like this though and thanks for sticking around! Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Are you, ah. How do you feel?" Sam asked.

"You know when you're driving and a bug hits your windshield? I'm the bug," he said. I bust up laughing causing Mavis to laugh as well as I was changing her. I smiled and tickled her before putting her back in her crib.

I started to walk back to where Lulu was when I heard the boys talk about their new plan. I froze in my tracks. Dean was going to sacrifice himself to kill Amara and Chuck. I wanted to slap them when I peeked outside and noticed the dark sky thanks to a dying sun. If they killed off Chuck, his creations would go with him and everything they were trying to save was his creation.

I growled in frustration and went back for Mavis. I picked her up and put her in a carrier. Once she was secure, I stalked off to garage. I called Crowley. He was there in a flash when I told him in a deathly serious tone to come get me. He came and got me and Mavis. When he brought us to a bar I went right over to where Dean was sitting. I handed Mavis over to him without a word.

I could tell he had just gotten off the phone with Lulu, he had tears running down his face and still looked emotional. He said goodbye to his daughter and Sam and then he was gone. I didn't say a word to anyone as I listened to the piece in my ear on how Dean was doing. It was evident pretty quickly that this was going to go downhill quickly. I moved past Chuck and slipped the spelled object that tied me to him in his pocket and just in time to as Lulu finally arrived.

"He's not here. You just missed him," Sam told her.

"N-n-no," Lulu said falling to her knees. Sam was with her trying to hug her and be there for her.

"We'll find a way to bring him back-" I started but wasn't able to finished as Chuck vanished and I was pulled away with him.

When I finally stopped moving, I didn't understand where I was. It looked like a large Garden. Well I figured that was where I was but then I questioned my theory when I saw a swing set. Yeah no idea but that went to the back of my mind when I caught sight of Chuck, Amara, and Dean. I knew Amara had warded the area from her surprised expression when I walked right up to them, well Dean more specifically. I poked him hard in the chest.

"This, this was your great plan?! To go out with a bang and leave your wife and daughter alone?! I swear sometimes I wonder if you guys even use your brains. You kill God and his creation goes with him, you kill Amara, the world is out of balance and everything dies, you kill them both we all still die. You guys seriously didn't think this through!" I said angrily.

Dean gaped at me as he took that all in. I folded my arms across my chest while I waited. I was distracted however by Chuck.

"You, how did you, you aren't supposed to be able to be here," he said. I turned and glared at him. I felt something inside me flare. Ever since Lucifer had helped me connect with Vivi, I felt whole but weird as well since I could feel something within me. I just thought it was Vivi still being active.

Chuck gaped at me in surprise when whatever in me flared.

"H-how, how are you even real? You were never supposed to be activated. You were just a side project I did when I was bored as I made souls! You were never finished!" Chuck exclaimed.

"Oh look another abomination created by my brother," Amara sneered. I spun on her.

"And you are acting like a spoiled rotten brat! Boo-hoo you got put in time out. Grow up! Not everything revolves around you! It doesn't all revolve around God either! It doesn't revolve around anyone! Grow up and act like an adult! This temper tantrum of your is going to make you feel worse than you do now and then what?! You go and destroy something else?! There won't be anything else!" I yelled. I spun and glared at them all this time.

"You all are acting like spoiled brats! This has got to stop! You destroy the one thing that matters, family, and you have nothing, you are nothing!" I yelled.

That was it, all I had. I wanted to sag and hide away from them all but I knew I couldn't. I had to stay strong, I promised Mavis and I promised myself. Amara stared me down in shock as did Chuck. I couldn't read the expression on Dean's face but I didn't care.

After what felt like forever, Amara slowly smiled. She waved her hand and Chuck gasped as life flowed through him once again. I left myself sag in relief. I watched as Chuck removed the 'bomb' from Dean.

Chuck and Amara started talking like they were supposed when I felt it, the last part of the spell. The spell I had used was from the Book of the Damned so I had to give something in return for casting the spell. I was ready and it was worth keeping my family together. I stepped back away from the three so they wouldn't see. I walked the gardens until I found a pond full of fish. I walked up to the edge and looked up at the sky that was bright once again.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the sun on my face. I looked down at the water and saw myself. My worn blue jeans and dusted tennis shoes, my old T-shirt and my unruly hair tied in a braid... I looked like me before I knew about the supernatural. My image started to fade from the water's surface but I knew it wasn't a trick of the light. I was fading. The cost of the spell had been a soul that was willing to give its life for the purpose of the spell and I gave mine.

One last glance over my shoulder and I saw Chuck, Amara, and Dean smiling. Chuck because he had his sister, Amara because she finally got what she really wanted, and Dean, Dean because he got to live to see his family again. That was my purpose, to keep the family together so Mavis and Lulu could have family and this was my gift.

My last gift, my last sacrifice to keep my family, was myself.


	42. A Ghost Soul

_**This is the very last chapter guys. Thank you so much for staying with me and I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I have. We're already planning on more stories to go along with this one. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this little piece and keep a look out for the sequel! I love you guys! Please let me know what you thought about the story!**_

* * *

The soul, if you could call it that, wandered the plains. It didn't know where it was but surprisingly not scared. It flitted about like it was playing a game. If you looked really close, you could see the outline of what looked like angel wings attached to the soul. It was something all on it's own, created from a favored material to be shaped into something grand. It wasn't finished though, the artist never completed it. That didn't stop this soul however. It stay in it's creators workshop as it completed itself.

Now it wandered around happily. Finding the the secret and wonderful places around the world. Playing with the animals that could sense it and helping the plants grow. The soul bounced around happily as it reached a small forest in Europe. It found a small clearing full of flowers and lazy bees. The soul glowed brighter, almost as bright as an archangel in that small corner of the world.

The world froze and the soul stopped. It was like the world was a tape and someone hit the reset. The soul was yanked back into its vessel but it happened so fast, the soul got lost and confused.

As a defense a wall went up in the soul. It didn't know what happened or why so it did the only thing it could. Something very bright, the brightest of bright lights gently guided the soul to a place to rest. The Bright lights opposite, its dark companion gently brushed against the soul that quivered as it slept.

The pair conversed before the bright light left, leaving the soul in the companion's hands. Even with the darkest of dark, the soul was taken care of like a precious gem. When the soul began to stir, the companion drew closer. They were getting ready to comfort the soul when they awoke. This soul had helped give peace to the companions. With help from others of course but this soul had earned their respect. Now they just had to wait.

The end…?


End file.
